Love Is A Simple Thing
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Soul Eater Evans el chico más cool del Shibusen se ha enamorado,Oh sí,se enamoró,¡es el fin del mundo! Oh,pero se enamoró de Mark Albarn,un ¿chico?,algo raro… Full summary dentro SxM. Si aunque no se note, es un SoulxMaka -w- xD
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su gran creador Atsushi Okubo.**_

_**Summary: **__Soul Eater Evans el chico más cool del Shibusen se ha enamorado, Oh sí, se enamoro de Mark Albarn, un ¿chico?, algo raro…__ Lo que Soul no sabe es que en realidad 'Mark' es una chica de nombre Maka, que perdió una tonta apuesta, ahora ella tendrá que actuar como hombre por algunos meses e inscribirse en una escuela solo para chicos y tiene estrictamente prohibido decir que es una mujer, lo cual no es ningún problema para ella, pero ¿que pasara cuando ella también empiece a sentirse atraída hacia Soul? Risas, amor, celos, un Black Star desmayado (??)Y un Kid orgulloso por la simetría de la pareja…_

* * *

_**Love Is A Simple Thing.**_

_**Prologo.**_

**Soul POV.**

¡¡¿¿QUÉ ESTAS QUE??!! – Grito Black Star a todo pulmón completamente sorprendido.

Kid me miraba sorprendido y tenia la boca abierta, bueno y no era para menos después de la GRAN noticia que les acaba de dar.

Dios, me siento extraño, ¿Por qué esas cosas solo me pasan a mi?

- Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste – dijo Kid mirándome de una forma extraña.

Suspire.

- Creo que me siento atraído hacia Mark – dije rápidamente mientras sentía el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Segundos después Black Star cayó al suelo completamente desmayado.

- ¿Y estas completamente seguro que te gusta? – pregunto Kid con tranquilidad.

- Yo nunca dije que me gustara, solo dije que me siento atraído hacia el, son dos cosas completamente diferentes – dije nervioso.

Kid alzo una ceja.

- Es igual, eso que sientes se llama A M O R ~ - Canturreo Kid.

- ¿Amor? – Me sorprendí, no eso no puede ser verdad, no estoy E N A M O R A D O y menos de un chico, ¡no!, no, no, no, a quien engaño… La verdad creo que si estoy enamorado de Mark Albarn.

¡Dios! ¡¡Esto no es posible!!

- ¡¡Mi mejor amigo es GAY!! – Grito Black Star completamente recuperado de su desmayó, haciendo que me volviera a sonrojar.

- ¡¡CALLATE!! ¡No soy gay! – le regañe.

- ¡¡Estas enamorado de un H O M B R E!! ¡¡Eso quiere decir que eres GAY!! – Me dijo Black Star en shock.

- O tal vez eres bisexual – dijo Kid mientras alzaba su dedo índice. - ¿Por qué también te gustan las mujeres cierto?

- Yo no lo se – respondí – Es la primera vez que me siento atraído hacia una persona, ¿Por qué tenia que ser de un hombre?

- Bien definitivamente eres gay – dijo tranquilamente Kid.

- Oh gracias por la ayuda Kid, sabia que podía confiar en ti – dije sarcásticamente.

- Ya tranquilo Soul, no tiene nada de malo que seas gay, estamos en pleno siglo XXI es completamente normal, y además serian una pareja simétrica – dijo Kid tranquilamente.

- Es verdad Soul, no importa que seas gay, seguirás siendo en mejor amigo del gran Dios Black Star – grito Black Star.

- Gracias chicos – les dije con una sonrisa – Pero por favor no le digan a nadie, aun no me siento listo para gritarle al mundo que me gusta un chico.

- Claro Soul, confía en nosotros nadie se enterara de esto – dijeron los chicos al unisonó.

Sonreí.

Me sentía completamente extraño, es difícil aceptar que estoy enamorado de un chico, ok, debo empezar a admitir que soy ¡¡gay!!

¡¿¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer Mark Albarn en mi vida??!

- ¡Kid! – Escuche una voz conocida a mi espalda, voltee mi rostro quedando cara a cara con Mark, me sonroje al notar la cercanía de nuestros rostros – Etto… Hola Soul.

- H-hola Mark – lo salude nervioso y sonrojado.

- ¿Estas bien Soul? – pregunto preocupado, mientras se alejaba de mi.

- Si…jeje estoy perfectamente bien.

- Oh, me alegro – dijo con una dulce sonrisa – Kid, Shinigami-sama quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿Mi padre? – Mark asintió – Bueno en ese caso me voy al Shibusen, nos vemos después chicos.

Kid comenzó a caminar hacia el Shibusen, una escuela especialmente para chicos, bueno la verdad es que la escuela esta dividida por una parte está la zona de las mujeres y en otra parte la zona de hombres. Tanto hombres como mujeres tenemos prohibido cruzar al lado contrario, Kid es hijo del director del Shibusen, Shinigami-sama un hombre completamente extraño.

- Bien chicos yo también me voy – Dijo Black Star mientras nos miraba a Mark y a mí con una sonrisa picara, Dios estúpido Black Star. – tengo que ayudar a Tsubaki con las compras, nos vemos después.

Black Star se fue dejándonos completamente solos a Mark y a mí.

Me puse nervioso y comencé a sonrojarme, Dios, es horrible estar solo con la persona que te gusta y mas si esa persona es de tu mismo ¡¡sexo!!

- Nee Soul, ¿vamos a comer? – Pregunto Mark mientras ponía una dulce sonrisa.

- C-claro – respondí rápidamente mientras le sonreía de la misma forma.

No tiene nada de malo que me haya enamorado de un hombre… ¿cierto?

Dios, que gay me siento.

* * *

_Omg! xD pobre Soul, se enamoro de un hombre xD asdad ok no ewo, bueno este es un Fic medio extraño que salió de mi imaginación, mientras miraba imágenes de Soul Eater en un blog japonés de un chica que se dedica a hacer FanArt y vi varias imágenes de Maka como hombre y cosas medio yaoi entre ambos e_é xD pero de ahí salió esta retorcida historia xD asdad bueno owo en el próximo capitulo mostrare la historia de Maka, Muajaja xD Bueno si quieren saber como es Maka en hombre –ya que aquí es un poco diferente al manga- En mi perfil esta el link, bueno ewe si quieren conti *O* dejen review y les traeré la conti :D xD bueno sin mas que decir me despido ;D!_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_

_Bazzingaa 8D~_

* * *

_Review *-*_


	2. ¡¡Te Odio Hero!

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de su gran creador Atsushi Okubo :D xD**_

_**Si tiene preguntas déjenlas en review y yo se las respondo, para comprender mejor la historia :L xD**_

* * *

_**Love Is A Simple Thing.**_

_**Cap.1 ¡¡Te Odio Hero!!**_

_**Mark (Maka) POV.**_

- Y bien, ¿Qué quieres comer hoy Soul? – le pregunte mientras volteaba a verlo.

- Pues da igual, mientras no quemes la comida – dijo burlonamente.

- Mark~Chop – murmure y en pocos segundos Soul cayo al suelo sangrando por la cabeza, por el gran golpe que le había dando con mi nueva enciclopedia. – Al menos yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

- ¡¡Eres un salvaje!! – se quejo Soul desde el suelo, mientras se retorcía del dolor y se agarraba la cabeza.

- Exagerado, pareces una mujercita – me burle, que irónico, ¿no?

- Claro eso lo dices por que no es a ti a quien le matan las neuronas con un librazo – grito.

- No puede ser… ¿Tienes neuronas? – pregunte sorprendido.

- Jajaja – Soul rio sarcástico – Que buen chiste Mark.

- Ya relájate Soul – dije mientras extendía mi mano y la ponía frente a el, Soul me miro con desconfianza, yo lo sonreí – Anda tómala, no te hare nada malo. Confía en mí.

Soul suspiro, tomo mi mano y se levanto del suelo.

- Sabes que si confió en ti – dijo Soul.

Me sonrió y yo le sonreí de la misma forma.

Nos miramos fijamente durante un rato, y mis ojos se perdieron un momento en los orbes rubíes de Soul, no podía ocultarlo estoy enamorada de Soul y aunque sea una mujer, me siento algo… gay.

Soul desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia nuestro departamento.

¿Qué como fue que termine disfrazándome de hombre?

Oh pues muy fácil, fue por culpa del estúpido de Hero y su estúpida apuesta.

¿Qué tipo de apuesta perdí?

Me da pena decirlo, así que nos saltaremos esa parte…ejem bueno el caso es que mi verdadero nombre es Maka Albarn, soy hija de Spirit y Kami Albarn, bueno mamá murió durante el parto, por lo tanto fui criada únicamente por mi padre y crecí rodeaba de hombres. Por esa razón mi personalidad es tan masculina y no se me dificulta actuar como uno, pero jamás pensé que fingir ser un hombre seria tan difícil, oh claro que es difícil y mas cuando hay clases de deportes la peor parte, las duchas.

¿Se imaginan a una mujer dentro de un baño rodeada de chicos desnudos?, si fuera una chica pervertida seria el paraíso, aunque a veces me siento así (_N/A: che Maka pervertida D: quiero tener su suerte xD_) ejem continuando al tema, es horrible por que me da miedo que lleguen a descubrir mi pequeño gran secreto.

¿Qué como me baño?

Créanme no quieren enterarse de eso.

¿Cuánto llevo disfrazada de hombre?

Poco mas de un mes, y ya quiero morir, pero tengo que ser fuerte y demostrarle a Hero que soy mas hombre de lo que el cree.

¿Cómo oculto mi periodo y mis pechos?

Es fácil ocultar mis pechos ya que no soy una chica muy desarrollada, estoy más plana que una tabla de planchar, pero aun así papá me dijo que me pusiera una venda alrededor del pecho y hasta ahora ha funcionado. Mi periodo… ¡Dios! Esa es la parte más difícil, y prefiero mejor ni mencionarla.

¿Dónde vivía antes de la apuesta?

En Japón ya que mamá y papá se conocieron ahí y vivieron ahí durante su matrimonio, pero después de la apuesta tuve que mudarme a Death City ya que en esta cuidad es la única que tiene una escuela para hombres además de que nadie me conoce aquí y las cosas son mejor así.

¿Cómo tomo papá esta noticia?

Al principio quiso matar a Hero pero se lo impedí –que gran error de mi parte- después hizo todo un drama, pero logre tranquilizarlo y al final accedió, el cambio todos mis papeles y es por eso que ahora soy legalmente un hombre.

- ¡¡Soul!! ¡¡Mark!! – Soul y yo detuvimos nuestro paso al escuchar como Kilik nos llamaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Soul.

- Tienen correspondencia – Dijo Kilik mientras nos entregaba un par de cartas a Soul y a mi, Soul tomo las cartas en sus manos me dio la mía, suspire y tome la carta seguramente era una carta de mi papá preocupado por saber si ya habían descubierto mi secreto. Pero no, esta carta era algo diferente.

- Gracias Kilik – le dije amablemente mientras le sonreía.

- Por nada chicos, nos vemos después – se despido Kilik mientras caminaba hasta su departamento.

- Esa carta es un poco diferente a las que suele enviarte tu padre ¿no? – dijo Soul mientras veía la carta que tenia entre mis manos.

Asentí con la cabeza y mire el sobre.

- Creo saber quien la envió – dije sin ganas.

- ¿Ah si?, ¿quien? – pregunto Soul interesado.

- Hero… mi mejor amigo en Japón. – Abrí el sobre y me dispuse a leer la carta en cuanto vi que Soul leía la suya.

* * *

_Querida Maka__: _

_¿O debería de llamarte Mark? Ok dejo de bromear por que seguramente cuando me veas me golpearas como lo hiciste cuando perdiste la apuesta. Jaja bueno __amigo__ ¿Cómo te ha ido? Hace tiempo que no se nada de ti TwwwT, ¡¡me abandonas Albarn!! Y eso jamás te lo perdonare ÒwÓ, ok no xD perdón __amigo__ no me pude resistir, pero ya hablando enserio, te extraño mucho Japón no es lo mismo sin ti, ¿¿sabes que no era necesario que te fueras tan lejos?? Prefiero hablar contigo de una forma más privada, mujer utiliza el MSN, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte…Bueno te dejo de molestar, pero es enserio conéctate Albarn ¬¬ _

_Te quiero __amigo__ :D!_

_PD: Que gay se siente decir 'te quiero amigo' xD_

_Con amor (??)~ Hero, me siento aun mas gay diciendo con amor xD! _

* * *

Suspire y doble la carta que tenia entre mis manos, que idiota es Hero no se como una cosa como el puede ser mi mejor amigo. Pero aunque fuera un idiota es mi amigo y lo quiero, es como un Black Star pero sin llegar a ser ególatra, solo es igual de idiota. Además Hero fue mi primer amor.

Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios y me sonroje un poco. Pero eso ya es parte del pasado, ahora mi amor pertenece a Soul, aunque el no me corresponda, seamos honestos Soul es un chico 'cool' y JAMÁS se fijaría en otro 'hombre'.

- Y ¿Qué te dijo tu amiguito? – pregunto Soul con un tono de voz que no pude reconocer, bueno en realidad si, sonaba como ¿celoso?

- ¿Por que preguntas? – alce una ceja y lo mire fijamente.

- Por que estas sonriendo y sonrojado – dijo Soul con fastidio – Pareces gay.

Me dieron ganas de partirle la cabeza con un GRAN Maka~Chop, aunque en este caso seria un Mark~Chop.

- Y que, ¿tendría algo de malo que fuera gay? – pregunte solo para observar su reacción.

Los ojos de Soul se abrieron muy grandes y me miraba sorprendido.

- No, no claro que no tendría nada de malo… pero… ¿Eres gay? – pregunto sorprendido.

- No se, quien sabe, podría ser, tal vez. – Dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia nuestro departamento.

¿Por qué ocultar que me gustan los hombres?

- Re…realmente eres un chico muy extraño Mark – dijo Soul mientras corría para alcanzarme.

- Lo se – admití – Todos me dicen lo mismo, ahora apúrate.

Caminamos hasta llegar a nuestro departamento, debo decir que el Shibusen es un escuela muy grande, la primera vez que llegue aquí me perdí y así fue como conocí a Soul, pregunto por mi numero de departamento – el 213 – El se sorprendió ya que ese era su departamento y pues desde ese día somos compañeros.

- ¿Enserio eres gay? – pregunto Soul mientras entrabamos a nuestro departamento.

- ¿Y tu eres gay? – le conteste con otra pregunta.

- Claro que no, no lo soy – contesto mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada.

- Bien, entonces ya deja de molestar, iré a cambiarme y después preparare la cena ¿vale?

- Vale.

Camine hasta llegar a mi habitación, el departamento era lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, había un baño, una cocina, una sala, dos habitaciones. Cuando llegue a mi habitación cerré la puerta y comencé a abrir los botones de mi camisa hasta que la quite por completo y quede solo con la venda que cubría mis pechos, bueno debo admitir que debajo de la venda utilizo sujetador sin tirantes, quite también mi pantalón quedando con unos bóxers, oh claro que usaba bóxers, seria algo raro si en lugar de lavar bóxers lavara bragas, ¿no creen?

Me puse rápidamente el pijama, salí de mi habitación y camine hasta la cocina, estaba dispuesta a preparar la cena cuando oí como Soul entraba.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto mientras ponía una sonrisa torcida.

Sonreí.

- Pues ahora que estas aquí, si – le dije.

Soul rio y comenzamos a preparar la cena juntos, de vez en cuando nuestras manos se rozaban sin querer, lo que hacia que me pusiera nerviosa y comenzara a sonrojarme. Cuando la cena estuvo lista ambos nos sentamos y comenzamos a cenar, la cena transcurrió en silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo. Cuando la cena termino me dirigí a mi habitación.

Encendí la PC y entre al MSN. Hero estaba conectado.

* * *

**Hero, Te amo Excalibur, te amo Maka **dice: ¡Hola Mark! Digo Maka :DD xD

**Albarn, vete a la mierda Hero **dice: Hola imbécil :D digo Hero :DD

**Hero, Te amo Excalibur, te amo Maka **dice: Vaya recibimiento que me das Maka D:

**Albarn, vete a la mierda Hero **dice: ¬¬ ¿de que otra forma quieres que te trate?

**Hero, Te amo Excalibur, te amo Maka** dice: Pues con amor (L) :3 soy tu mejor amigo después de todo ù.ú

**Albarn, vete a la mierda Hero **dice: Aja si claro, ¿Qué cosas querías preguntarme? OwO

**Hero, Te amo Excalibur, te amo Maka **dice: ¿Cómo haz estado amiga? :D

**Albarn, vete a la mierda Hero **dice: Pues bien supongo -w- aunque es difícil estar en una escuela con solo hombres DDD:

**Hero, Te amo Excalibur, te amo Maka** dice: Tranquila amiga, yo se que tu puedes aguantar 7 meses mas ahí *OO* no te des por vencida. ¿Y que tal te tratan los hombres? ;D Oye y ¿como haces para bañarte? 1313(_N/A: es un icono de MSN que me da mucha risa_ xD)

**Albarn, vete a la mierda Hero** dice: ¡¡QUE TE IMPORTA MALDITO ESTUPIDO PERVERTIDO!! è/w/é!

**Hero, Te amo Excalibur, te amo Maka **dice: Si amiga yo también te amo :D, Por cierto ewe Excalibur te extraña mucho uwú.

**Albarn, Ahora te odio mas Hero** dice: Aleja esa maldita cosa de mierda de mi vista. è__é!

**Hero, Te amo Excalibur, No me odias, tú me amas Maka** dice: Hey, hey para tu tren Maka y trata con mas respeto a Excalibur éwé!

**Albarn, Ahora te odio mas Hero** dice: Sabes ya es tarde =ww= me voy a dormir de una vez, púdrete en el infierno :D Buenas noches (:

**Hero, Te amo Excalibur, No me odias, tu me amas Maka** dice: Si amiga :DD Tu también ;D! nos vemos OwwwO!

Cerré sesión, apague la PC y me acosté en mi cama, me gustaba hablar con el estúpido de Hero por que siempre me hace reír además de que nos llevamos pesado. En poco tiempo me quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Soul POV.**

- ¿Y que querías decirnos Soul? – pregunto Black Star.

- Bien, ayer hable con Mark y me dijo algo que me hizo pensar – dije algo nervioso.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto Kid.

- Pues, creo que Mark es gay – dije algo sonrojado.

- ¿Enserio? – Kid alzo una ceja - ¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿el te lo dijo?

- … En realidad no lo dijo, pero lo insinuó – dije mientras jugaba nervioso con mis manos.

- ¡¡Dios!! – Grito Black Star – Dos de mis amigos son gay.

- Oh si quieres publícalo en internet – le dije sarcásticamente.

- ¿Enserio?

- No imbécil, era sarcasmo – le respondió Kid – ¿Es que acaso debo tener una hoja de papel con la palabra 'SARCASMO' escrita en ella y enseñártela cada vez que alguien use sarcasmo contigo?

- Si se puede si – respondió Black Star.

Dios, realmente Black Star es un imbécil.

- Bueno ya, ¿podemos regresar al tema? – dije.

- Oh claro, entonces si es gay pues ahora tienes mas oportunidades para estar con el – respondió Kid mientras sonreía.

- Kid tiene razón.

- Pero, ¿y que tal si me equivoco? O ¿Qué tal si el no me quiere a mi y le gusta el tal Hero? – dije nervioso y con celos.

Dios, bien ahora me siento mas gay que antes… ¡¡por Dios!! Jamás me imagine en esta situación.

- ¿Quién es Hero? – pregunto Black Star.

- Su mejor amigo – respondí. – Ayer le llego una carta de el y mientras la leía se sonrojo, ¡¡se sonrojo!! ¿entienden eso?

- Olvídalo, ya perdiste toda oportunidad con el – dijo Black Star con tranquilidad.

- Gracias por tu ayuda Black Star – le dije con sarcasmo.

- Por nada – respondió con una sonrisa.

Kid saco de su mochila una hoja de papel, un plumón y comenzó a escribir algo en la hoja, después se la enseño a Black Star, en la hoja decía en letras mayúsculas SARCASMO.

- Oh – respondió Black Star – Lo siento amigo.

Kid negó con la cabeza y me miro fijamente.

- Emm bueno, supongamos que el esta enamorado de su amigo, ahora el tal Hero esta en Japón, lejos muy lejos de Mark, lo cual te da una oportunidad para conquistarlo – Dijo Kid entusiasmo.

- Tienes razón, gracias por la ayuda Kid – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Por nada Soul, siempre contaras conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Y también conmigo, el gran Dios Black Star ¡yahoo! – grito Black Star.

De pronto la campana del Shibusen sonó, indicándonos que la clase de deportes estaba a punto de comenzar, Kid, Black Star y yo comenzamos a caminar hasta el gimnasio, en el camino recordé que a Mark no le gusta esa clase, nunca me ha dicho por que pero supongo que por que no es muy bueno con los deportes.

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio Mark estaba siendo acosado – literalmente – por las chicas que estaban del otro lado de la reja, oh si, Mark es muy codiciado por las mujeres del Shibusen, si, también me siento celoso de ellas…

Dios realmente estoy enfermo… Estoy celoso de unas mujeres…

Si antes me sentia gay... ahora me siento lo que le sigue...

* * *

_Preguntas que a veces ni la autora puede responder:_

_¿Hero es gay?_

No, no lo es xD

_¿Quién es Excalibur?_

La mascota de Hero xD

_¿Qué tipo de mascota es?_

Ya lo veran :L xD

_¿Hero esta enamorado de Maka?_

No se, tal vez, puede ser, quien sabe :L xD(nótese que ni ella misma sabe)

_¿Veremos los intentos de Soul por conquistar a Mark?_

Si ustedes quieren si n__n!

_¿Veremos cual fue la apuesta que perdió Maka?_

Seep pero ewé! Hasta dentro de algunos capítulos xD muajajaja soy mala *0* xD

_¿Lo de sarcasmo escrito en la hoja de papel lo sacaste de the big bang theory verdad?_

Si xD, Dios Amo a Sheldon *OO* xD

* * *

_Ok ya xD basta de preguntas :L en el siguiente capitulo respondo mas preguntas, -w- perdón por no dejar comentarios mas productivos ando de mal humor por algunas cosas que me pasaron -w- bueno les agradezco mucho los reviews *0* me hacen feliz *w*, bueno de una vez advierto que habrá escenas medio yaoi entre Soul y Mark xD no me odien xD ah y si la personalidad de Maka es medio masculina OwO xD bueno quieren conti? *O* dejen review y se las traigo *OO* Asdad me voy de una vez :D gracias por seguir esta historia y por los reviews :D _

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_

_Bazzingaa 8D~_

* * *

_Review *-*_


	3. ¿Y El Gay Soy Yo?

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de su gran creador Atsushi Okubo :L xD**_

**_Este capitulo es como la 'entrada' al tercer capitulo *O* xD, no tiene mucha importancia, pero necesitaba una razón para lo que sucedera en el proximo capitulo muajajaja ok no xD_**

* * *

_**Love Is A Simple Thing**_

_**Cap.2 ¿Y El Gay Soy Yo?**_

**Soul POV.**

La clase de deportes había finalizado, la clase estuvo divertida jugamos basquetbol mi deporte favorito, mire de reojo a Mark parecía nervioso, por alguna razón desconocida para mi, siempre se ponía de ese modo cada vez que la clase de deportes terminaba y teníamos que bañarnos.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunte mientras me acercaba a el.

- Jeje… si claro estoy bien – respondió pero aun se notaba nervioso.

- ¿Seguro? – le volví a preguntar.

- Je… si – respondió con una sonrisa.

Suspire y comencé a caminar hasta las duchas, pero Mark no se movió de su lugar, parecía como si algo le daba miedo.

- ¿No vienes? – pregunte.

- ¿Eh? Si claro, ya voy – dijo mientras me seguía hasta las duchas.

Cuando llegamos a los vestidores, comencé a quitarme la playera pero Mark nuevamente no hacia nada más que permanecer estático en su lugar. Lentamente llevo sus manos hasta su playera y comenzó a subirla, ahora que lo noto nunca he visto a Mark sin playera.

_Pero, ¿te gustaría no es verdad?_

Negué con la cabeza en cuanto aquel pensamiento cruzo por mi cabeza, bien debo dejar los pensamientos yaoi y pervertidos de lado. Mark me miro y se sonrojo cuando vio que yo no tenia puesta la playera, inmediatamente desvió la mirada(_N/A: che Maka perver :L xD_)

- Pareciera como si nunca hubieras visto un hombre desnudo en tu vida – me burle.

- Ca-cállate – me regaño completamente sonrojado.

Realmente se veía lindo sonrojado… Bien ignoren ese último comentario.

- ¿Y tu? – pregunte mientras me quitaba el pantalón.

- ¿Yo que? – Mark alzo una ceja.

- ¿No piensas quitarte la ropa? – Dios… no malinterpreten eso.

- No hasta que te vayas – respondió sonrojado.

- Por Dios Mark, como si tuvieras algo que yo no – me burle.

Ok, no es que quisiera verlo desnudo ni nada por el estilo, es solo que tenia un poco de curiosidad…

¡¡Dios!!... ¡Realmente me siento gay!

Creo que... Necesito ir a terapia.

- Te sorprenderías – murmuro, ¿a que se refería exactamente con eso?

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunte.

- ¿Eh?, ¿con que? – pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

- Con eso de 'te sorprenderías'

- Ah no, a nada, ignora mis comentarios sin sentido – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Eres raro.

- Lo se, siempre me dices lo mismo – Lo mire durante algunos minutos, el también me miro de la misma manera, suspire y tome la toalla que estaba dentro de mi casillero, la puse alrededor de mi cuello.

- Como sea, nos vemos en las duchas – dije y después comencé a caminar hasta las duchas.

Realmente Mark era un chico raro, a veces me pregunto, ¿Cómo me puede enamorar de un chico como el?

Es mas, ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de un hombre?

Creo que el raro aquí soy yo.

Cuando llegue a las duchas Black Star y Kid estaban peleando, como siempre, par de imbéciles.

- Hey Soul, verdad que yo soy mas simétrico y 'big' que rayitas – dijo Black Star refiriéndose a _cierta parte_ de su cuerpo, Kid en cuanto escucho que le dijeron rayitas se puso histérico y comenzó a gritar que el era mas simétrico que cualquiera.

Por si no lo mencione los chicos estaban desnudos. Y viendo _cierta parte_ de su cuerpo.

¿Y el gay soy yo?

Negué con la cabeza y los ignore olímpicamente sinceramente sus peleas siempre son por idioteces además de que yo tengo cosas mas importantes en las cuales pensar.

Por ejemplo en la mejor forma de decirle a Mark que estoy perdidamente enamorado de el… Lo cual no seria nada fácil, ahora que lo pienso, ¿que dirán mis padres si se enteran que uno de sus hijos es gay?

O papá me castra o mamá me deshereda.

Bien tal vez no le diga nada a mis padres por el momento, quiero vivir un poco mas.

Camine hasta las duchas, encendí una y me metí bajo el chorro de agua.

Realmente no es nada fácil hacerme la idea de que soy gay, siempre pensé que un chico cool como yo se enamoraría de una chica con pechos muy grandes y buen cuerpo. Pero... ¿Quién diría que terminaría enamorándome de un hombre?

- ¡¡Malditos pervertidos!! – Se escucho un grito dentro de las duchas, no tarde mucho en reconocer esa voz – Me importa una mierda quien sea mas big y mas simétrico.

Cerré el grifo, me puse la toalla alrededor de la cintura, salí de la ducha y abrí la puerta para salir de la ducha, una gotita estilo anime resbalo por mi cabeza al ver la escena que había frente a mi.

Mark con una gran enciclopedia entre sus manos, completamente sonrojado, Black Star y Kid desmayados en el suelo del baño sangrando por la cabeza. Los demás chicos que estaban dentro observaban atónitos la escena que estaba frente a ellos.

Pude imaginarme que fue lo que paso…

_Acto uno:_ Mark entra a las duchas…

_Acto dos:_ Black Star y Kid corren desnudos hasta donde esta Mark.

_Acto tres:_ Mark al verlos desnudos se sonroja completamente pero logra aguantar las ganas de partirles la cabeza con una enciclopedia de dos mil páginas.

_Acto cuatro:_ Black Star y Kid le preguntan quien es mas simétrico y 'big'

_Acto cinco:_ Mark al oír la estúpida e irreverente pregunta se vuelve a sonrojar, una venita sale de su frente, ya no se puede controlar y termina partiéndole la cabeza a Kid y Black Star con su enciclopedia pero a causa de la pregunta cambio mágicamente la enciclopedia por una de cuatro mil páginas y así fue como los chicos terminaron medio muertos.

Fin…

- Bien, creo que los mataste – Dije mientras me agachaba y picaba a los chicos con uno de mis dedos.

- Es culpa de ellos por pervertidos – se defendió – que joder me importa si su… es mas simétrico o big, es solo un… ¡¡Por dios!!_(N/A: ¡LOL! ya se imaginaran a que se refiere Maka verdad? xD)_

- Ya tranquilo si sigues así morirás joven – le dije para tratar de calmarlo, me levante del suelo y camine hasta el, puse mi mano en su hombro – Ya sabes como son Black Star y Kid…

- Un par de imbéciles – dijimos ambos al unisonó, al ver que Mark comenzaba a calmarse le quite la enciclopedia que aun tenia en sus manos, ok, puede ser que Mark parezca un lindo chico shota y que no mata ni una mosca, pero las apariencias engañan, créanme en el mes que llevo viviendo con el eh aprendido que un libro… puede ser la peor arma mortal que pueda existir.

- Ahora por que no te relajas un poco y te das una ducha – le dije.

Mark suspiro y asintió.

- Pero te juro que si vuelven a hacer una pregunta así…los castro – dijo esto ultimo con una voz espeluznante que podría llegar a asustar al mismísimo Stein.

- Jeje… No creo que sea necesario, anda ve a bañarte – le dije con algo de miedo.

- Vale – dijo con una sonrisa, realmente este chico es bipolar, le sonreí de la misma forma, Mark se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta dentro de una de las duchas, cuando entro cerro la puerta, suspire e intente hacer reaccionar a Black Star y a Kid.

- ¡¡Oh pero que es eso!! Es lo mas simétrico que he visto en mi vida y Oh Dios, ese chico esta llamando la atención – Dije y como por arte de magia Black Star y Kid se levantaron del suelo completamente recuperados de su desmayo.

- ¿Qué es simétrico? – pregunto entusiasmado Kid.

- ¿Quién llama mas la atención que el mismísimo Black Star? – pregunto Black Star.

- ¡¡Par de imbéciles, vístanse!! – le regañe mientras les aventaba un par de toallas a la cara.

* * *

**Mark (Maka) POV.**

¡¡Par de imbéciles!!

¿Cómo se les ocurre hacerme ese tipo de preguntas?

Es mas, ¡¡¿Cómo se atreven a pararse frente a mi completamente desnudos?!!

_Bien Maka, tranquilízate, para ellos es normal observarse desnudos no es nada del otro mundo, no debes de sorprenderte actúa normal como si tu también tuvieras 'eso' que ellos tienen…_

¡¡Pero yo no lo tengo!!

¡Ok ya basta!, me di una bofetada mental para tranquilizarme, Dios realmente era difícil bañarse entre hombres, por eso odio deportes, además de que no soy buena en ellos.

Quite la camiseta blanca que tenia puesta, dejando mis pechos al descubierto, después quite los bóxers que traía puestos, encendí el grifo y me metí debajo del chorro de agua, lo único que lograba calmarme era una buena y muy relajante ducha.

Cuando termine de ducharme me puse la ropa y salí, camine hasta los vestidores cuando estuve segura que no había ningún chico cerca, me cambie rápidamente de ropa, pase mi mano izquierda por mi cabello, realmente extrañaba mis colitas, es demasiado difícil verme en el espejo y mirar mi cabello tan cortó. Suspire y cerré mi casillero.

Salí de los vestidores y camine hasta el comedor del Shibusen para buscar a los chicos, ya que ahí suelen reunirse cuando tenemos clases libres y también durante el receso, cuando pase por la reja que divide a los hombres de las mujeres, las chicas comenzaron a gritar mi nombre.

- ¡Kyaaaaa! Mark~sempaii, eres lindo – gritaba una chica desde el otro lado y después varias chicas mas se le unieron en su escándalo. Yo solo les sonreí nerviosa y me aleje un poco de la reja, me sentía acosada sexualmente por esas chicas, según Soul me acosan de esa forma por que parezco un chico shota. Dios que chicas tan raras.

- ¡Mark-kun! – escuche como una de las chicas me llamaba, sonreí al darme cuenta que era Tsubaki una amiga de Black Star y mía también por supuesto. Al lado de Tsubaki estaban paradas Liz, Patty y Chrona a las cuatro chicas las conocí el primer día que llegue aquí y me cayeron muy bien. Me acerque un poco a la reja, pero mantuve mi distancia no confiaba en las demás chicas.

- ¿Qué pasa Tsubaki-chan? – pregunte amablemente.

- Etto…veraz las chicas y yo estamos planeando ir al centro comercial mañana ya que es fin de semana y nos preguntábamos si ¿tu y los chicos quieren acompañarnos? – pregunto Tsubaki algo sonrojada.

- Umm, pues por mi esta bien, pero necesito preguntarle a los chicos primero – respondí con una sonrisa – Les preguntare y después regreso a darte la respuesta, ¿vale?

- Vale - respondió Tsubaki sonriente, me despedí de las chicas y seguí mi camino hasta el comedor.

Cuando llegue ahí Black Star estaba tragando como vil cerdo su comida, bueno realmente no parecía un cerdo ya que Excalibur es uno y es mas limpio que Black Star, Kid estaba en uno de sus ataques asimétricos y Soul estaba quedándose dormido, pero en cuanto me vio despertó y me sonrió.

Me sente a su lado.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto Soul.

- Ah es que me encontré a Tsubaki y me pregunto algo – dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te pregunto? – pregunto Black Star.

- Pues que si queremos salir con ella y con las chicas mañana.

- ¿Va a ir Chrona? – Pregunto Kid y yo asentí – Entonces yo si voy.

- Yo también voy – Dijo Black Star mientras metía otro gran trozo de pizza a su boca.

- Y tu Soul, ¿vienes? – le pregunte con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Claro, ¿por que no? – Dijo Soul mientras se encogía de hombres, como si no le importara.

- ¡¡Bien!! – Exclame feliz – Entonces le diré a las chicas que cuenten con nosotros.

Me levante de mi lugar y comencé a caminar nuevamente hasta la reja, cuando llegue a mi Tsubaki y las chicas me esperaban impacientes y con una sonrisa.

- ¿Hablaste con los chicos? – pregunto Liz entusiasmada.

- Si – le respondí con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y que te dijeron? – Volvió a preguntar Liz.

- Claro que iremos – dije con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡¡Si!! – Gritaron las chicas emocionadas – Entonces nos vemos mañana a las 3:00 pm en la entrada del centro comercial.

- Vale, entonces nos vemos allá – me despedí de las chicas y comencé a caminar para reunirme con los chicos otra vez, no se, pero tenia un extraño presentimiento…

Pero, nada podía arruinar la salida con las chicas… ¿cierto?

* * *

_Preguntas frecuentes que a veces ni la autora puede responder:_

_¿Leí bien?, ¿Excalibur es un cerdo? O ¿necesito consultar a mi oculista?_

Ahaha xD Si, si leyeron bien ewé! Excalibur es un cerdo pigmeo, osea uno pequeño xD

_¿Qué es un chico Shota?_

Haha! xD son hombres que parecen mujeres :3, asi como Len Kagamine *¬* xD

_¿Por qué el Fic se llama Love Is A Simple Thing?_

Por que mientras pensaba en un titulo para este Fic, esa canción llego mágicamente a mis oídos *O* xD

_Ah entonces, ¿Es una canción?, ¿Quién la canta?_

Si, pueden encontrarla en YouTube :L, busquen Love is a simple Thing de Dan Balan(Crazy Loop) *¬* -se mal viaja (??)- ok no xD o si prefieren vayan a mi perfil, ahí esta el link de la canción por si quieren escucharla n__n!

_¿Cuándo empiezan las escenas Yaoi? *¬*_

e_e pervertidas (????) ok no xD Ya pronto no se desesperen :L xD

_Me entro curiosidad, ¿Pasara algo malo en el próximo capitulo?_

Pues no es precisamente malo, ya verán a lo que me refiero :L xD

* * *

_Bueno ya xD basta de preguntas :L asdad como ven este capitulo es algo así como la entrada al tercer capitulo xD, me inspire mientras veía a Gerard Way bailando sexymente Teenagers *¬* xD Okay ya e_e dejemos lo pervertido de lado, bien no es necesario que me muerdan D: ni que me amenacen para que suba otro capitulo xD, créanme me gusta esta historia así que subiré los capítulos seguido n__n, yo jamás me hubiera imaginado a Soul gay xD por dios e-e me siento extraña escribiendo esto xD. Bueno ya *O* les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo :D_

* * *

_Love Is A Simple Thing._

_Cap.3 StereoSexual _

_Soul POV._

_Justo cuando pasamos al lado de la tienda de música una melodía llego a mis oídos._

_¿Y que dirán de mí?, dirán que eres gay, lo tendré que asumir, no te apures rey, me aceptarán tal cual, veras como sí, Stereosexual, por otro lao, por el lao de atrás, no debe estar tan mal,__Pero si es normal._

_-Hey Soul esa es tu canción – Dijo Black Star y segundos después estaba muerto de risa en una esquina, Kid se le unió en su burla, yo me sonroje completamente, agradecí mentalmente que ni las chicas ni Mark estuvieran cerca para oír eso._

_- ¿Por qué es la canción de Soul? –pregunto una voz a mis espaldas, voltee por completo quedando cara a cara con…_

* * *

_Ya hasta ahí xD, Mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews ;u; quieren conti? *O* dejen review y les juro que se las pongo :DD x3! Cuídense mucho ;D _

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_

_Bazzingaa 8D~_

* * *

_Review *-*_


	4. StereoSexual

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su gran creador Atsushi Okubo :DD xD**_

_**Ahora si, muajajajajajaja –risa maniática (??)- ok no xDDD, Disfruten de la lectura (:**_

* * *

_**Love Is A Simple Thing**_

_**Cap.3 StereoSexual**_

**Soul POV.**

Mark y yo nos encontrábamos caminando hacia la estación de trenes, ya que ahí nos quedamos de ver con Black Star y Kid, tomaríamos el tren que lleva al centro comercial y alcanzaríamos a las chicas.

- No se Mark, creo que ya no estoy seguro de querer ir – me arrepentí en el ultimo momento, es que algo me decía que pasaría algo…raro.

- Oh no me jodas Soul Eater Evans, ya aceptaste ahora vas – me regaño Mark, mientras me arrastraba del cuello de mi playera por toda la calle. – Nos divertiremos, ya veraz que no pasara nada malo.

- Vale confiare en ti – respondí resignado – Ahora puedes soltarme, no es necesario que me arrastres hasta llegar allá.

- Cierto – Respondió mientras me soltaba del cuello – Lo siento, es que seguramente si no te arrastraba te hubieras quedado en el Shibusen.

- Eso tenía planeado hacer – le respondí.

- Lo ves, era necesario arrastrarte.

- Oye Mark – le llame.

- ¿Hmm? – contesto.

- Regresaras a Japón, ¿cierto? – pregunte.

El volteo a verme fijamente, ladeo un poco su cabeza, una pequeña pero muy linda sonrisa se asomo por su rostro.

- Soul, créeme cuando te digo que me quedare en Death City durante mucho tiempo más – respondió feliz.

Le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Y ¿No extrañas a tu familia? – pregunte mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojado y continuaba caminando.

- Si a veces, extraño los gritos de papá por la mañana cuando Blair, mi gata, aparecía a su lado, a Hero llegando por las mañanas a buscarme para ir juntos a la escuela, hasta extraño a Excalibur – Dijo mientras sus ojos hermosos ojos jade se abrían muy grandes.

Ignoren que dije 'hermosos'

- ¿Quién es Excalibur? – pregunte.

- La mascota de Hero – dijo con cara de asco – Es la cosa más horrible, escandalosa que puedas imaginarte, nunca se calla siempre anda diciendo Oing Oing por toda la casa, es estresante y a veces me da ganas de patearlo.

- Espera – lo interrumpí – ¿Hace Oing?, ¿Qué acaso es un cerdo? – Pregunte burlón.

- Aunque no lo creas… si.

- ¿Qué clase de adolescente normal tiene como mascota un cerdo? – dije sorprendido.

- Es que Hero no es un adolescente normal, es mas a veces hasta dudo que sea una persona – dijo divertido.

- Te llevas bien con el, ¿no es cierto? – pregunte con algo de celos.

- ¿Con Hero?, si es como el hermano que nunca tuve – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Tener hermanos no es nada cool – dije con desagrado.

- ¿Qué tu tienes hermanos? – pregunto entre sorprendido y curioso.

- See, es mayor que yo y se llama Wes – respondí con desgano mientras llevaba mis manos detrás de mi cabeza.

Mark no dijo nada, solo suspiro y siguió caminando. El resto del camino fue en completo silencio ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que llegamos a la estación de trenes, ahí estaban Kid y Black Star, peleando por quien sabe que estupidez.

- ¡Hola chicos! –los saludo Mark con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola Soul, hola Mark – dijeron ambos chicos al unisonó.

- ¿Dónde esta el maldito tren? – Dijo Kid mientras veía su 'simétrico reloj' – ¡¡Se supone que debió de haber estado aquí hace 5 minutos, pero que asimétrico!!

- Ya, ya tranquilo Kid – Hablo Mark mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Kid – Ya veraz que el tren no tardara en aparecer.

Dicho y hecho en pocos segundo el tren apareció frente a nosotros, esperamos a que las personas bajaran y después subimos nosotros.

La peor parte fue encontrar un asiento libre en el tren, cuando por fin hayamos lugares disponibles nos acomodamos por pareja, Kid y Black Star y Mark y yo, nosotros íbamos frente a ellos dos.

- Nee Soul, ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Mark mientras me miraba fijamente.

Su mirada me ponía nervioso.

- Emm… son las 2:45 – respondí con nerviosismo.

- ¿Estas bien? – Dijo con preocupación mientras se acercaba a mi y ponía su mano en mi frente, su rostro quedo cerca muy cerca del mío tanto que podía sentir su respiración – Te ves muy pálido y estas sudando mucho.

Me puse aun mas nervioso cuando vi la miradas picaras de Kid y Black Star, ¡¡par de idiotas!!

- Jeje…Si estoy bien Mark – dije mientras tomaba su mano de mi frente y le sonreía – Es solo que no tenía muchas ganas de venir, eso es todo.

- Vale te creo… Pero etto – Mark se sonrojo y desvió un poco su mirada -… Me devolverías mi mano, ¿por favor?

- ¿Eh? – cuando capte la situación me di cuenta que aun tenia la suave mano de Mark entre las mías, me sonroje por completo y rápidamente solté su mano – C-claro.

- Gracias – volvió a decir apenado.

Mire hacia donde estaban Black Star y Kid, al parecer habían visto toda la escena ya que seguían mirándome con la misma mirada picara de hace unos momentos, les lance una mirada asesina y volví a sonrojarme.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino bajamos del tren, y caminamos un par de cuadras mas hasta llegar a la entrada del Centro Comercial ahí, nos esperaban Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y Chrona, las chicas tenían una sonrisa la cual se ensancho en cuantos nos vieron llegar.

- Lamentamos llegar tarde – se disculpo Mark mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia. – El tren se retraso un poco.

- No hay problema, nosotras también acabamos de llegar – dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa. – ¿Les parece si entramos de una vez?

- ¡¡Si!! – respondimos todos al unisonó.

Cuando entramos nos sorprendimos por el enorme tamaño del Centro Comercial, debo decir que hace unos días fue la inauguración y no habíamos podido venir por las clases. Estuvimos caminando durante un rato, Black Star no paraba de gritar que el Centro Comercial no era más grande que el, Kid se emocionaba cada vez que veía algo simétrico y le daban ataques cuando veía algo asimétrico, Liz y Patty quienes conocen desde pequeñas a Kid trataban de tranquilizarlo bueno sobre todo Liz ya que Patty solo reía estrepitosamente al ver el estado tan deplorable de Kid.

Aunque parecía calmado, dentro de mí aun seguía teniendo aquel extraño presentimiento.

Cuando nuestros estómagos nos exigían alimento caminamos hasta llegar a la cafetería que había dentro del Centro Comercial, cada quien compro su porción de comida, buscamos una mesa libre y cuando la hayamos nos sentamos.

La comida transcurrió entre risas, gritos y comida volando por toda la mesa.

- ¿S...Sabían que…que mi her…hermano…ge…gemelo… estudiara…en nuestra es…escuela? – dijo, mejor dicho balbuceo la tímida de Chrona.

Todos la miramos sorprendidos.

- ¿Tienes hermano gemelo? – preguntamos todos al unisonó.

Chrona asintió tímidamente.

- Se llama Ragnarok y es…estaba con papá…pe…pero ahora quiere…estudiar en el…Shi…Shibusen – volvió a balbucear. – Pero…a pesar que somos… ge…gemelos no…nos parecemos mucho.

- Hey Kid, tienes cuñado – dijo burlonamente Liz. Haciendo que tanto Kid como Chrona se sonrojaran completamente. - Hablando de cuñados, Albarn necesito hablar urgentemente contigo.

- ¿Eh?, ¿conmigo? – Pregunto entre nervioso y asustado Mark, pero Liz no le respondió lo tomo del cuello de su playera y lo arrastro lejos de todos nosotros, Patty, Chrona y Tsubaki siguieron a Liz.

Algo me decía que Mark iba a sufrir…

* * *

**Mark (Maka) POV.**

No lo entendía…

Hace unos momentos Liz me había tomado del cuello de mi playera y me arrastro lejos de los chicos. Aquello no me había dado buena espina, ¿acaso ya había descubierto mi secreto?

No imposible, eh sido muy cuidadosa en cuanto a eso, no hay forma que me hayan descubierto.

- Liz-chan por favor suéltame – le rogaba a mi pelirrubia amiga, pero ella hacia caso omiso de mis suplicas – No es necesario que me arrastres.

- Mark-kun tiene razón Liz-chan, no es necesario que lo arrastres de esa forma – decía Tsubaki dulcemente.

- Tsubaki, ¿que no ves que si lo suelto puede huir? – dijo Liz mientras me tomaba mas fuerte del cuello de mi playera, dejándome casi sin oxigeno.

- Hahaha – se rio Patty – Nee-chan va a hacer sufrir a Mark-kun~ - Canturreaba Patty. Ok eso no me dio buena espina. Comencé a retorcerme en un intento de zafarme del fuerte agarre de Liz.

- Yo…yo no creo…que esto sea…buena idea – balbuceo tímidamente Chrona.

- Ya verán que si es una buena idea, además ya no puedo vivir con esta duda – dijo Liz.

¿Duda?, Dios no, que no se haya enterado de mi secreto.

- Bien Albarn, escúpelo – dijo con decisión Liz, mientras me soltaba del cuello de mi playera y me dejaba sentado en el suelo.

- ¿Escupir que? – pregunte nerviosa.

- No te hagas el tonto, tu tienes un secreto y nosotras – dijo mientras señalaba a Tsubaki, Patty y Chrona – Creemos saber cual es, pero primero tienes que decirlo tu.

Oh no, ¡¡por favor no!! Nadie debe enterarse de mi secreto no quiero sufrir las consecuencias de no haber durado los 8 meses como hombre.

Era el peor castigo que se pudieran imaginar…

- Yo…yo no tengo ningún secreto – balbucee.

- No mientas – grito mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice – Tú tienes un secreto, así que dilo de una vez.

- ¡¡NO!! – grite.

- ¿Quieres que lo diga yo? – me grito de la misma forma.

- ¡¡NO!! – volví a gritar.

- Mark Albarn tu eres…

- ¡¡NO!! – La interrumpí.

- Tú eres…

- ¡¡NO!!

- ¡¡Gay!! – grito.

- No eso es una mentira yo no soy… - Esperen ¿dijo que soy que? – ¿Eh?

- ¡Jaja! – Liz rio al ver mi expresión – ¿Lo eres verdad?, ya lo sabia, por eso te sonrojas cada vez que estas con Soul, por eso siempre quieres estar cerca de el, eres gay y estas enamorado de Soul.

Suspire de alivio, al menos uno de mis dos secretos seguía a salvo.

* * *

**Soul POV.**

Llevábamos cerca de media hora buscando a las chicas y a Mark, pero no los encontrábamos por ningún lado, es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, además de que Mark me daba lastima, pobre solo entre un montón de mujeres. Probablemente Liz se lo llevo por cinco razones.

1.- Lo venderá al club de fans 'CLEHCS' mejor conocidas como: 'Chicas Locamente Enamoradas del Hermoso Chico Shota'

2.- Le quitara la ropa y la venderá a un buen precio a las 'CLEHCS'

3.- Lo obligara a vestirse de lolito, le tomara fotografías y las venderá a un buen precio a todas las chicas del Shibusen.

4.- Lo secuestro solo para poder darles envidia a las demás chicas, y llevar a cabo todos sus planes malvados.

5.- Simplemente tenía algo que preguntarle…

Creo que conociendo a Liz, hará la tercera razón además de que seguramente Mark se vería muy lindo vestido de lolito, seamos sinceros si le ponemos una peluca a Mark parecería una chica(_N/A: nótese como Soul se mal viaja imaginando a Mark vestido de lolito xD_) Bien Soul… deja los pensamientos de ese tipo de lado.

Una vez que deje de imaginarme a Mark vestido de lolito(_N/A: che Soul pervertido xD_) seguimos con la búsqueda, pero por mas que buscábamos no lográbamos encontrarlos.

- Soul, yo creo que a tu noviecito y a las chicas se los trago la tierra – dijo Black Star y yo obviamente no puede ignorar la palabra 'noviecito'

- Cállate imbécil – le regañe sonrojado – No es mi novio.

- Siiiiiiiii, clarooooooooooo, lo que tu digas Soul – dijo con emm… ¿sarcasmo? Black Star.

- ¡¡Vaya Black Star!! – dijo sorprendido Kid y con algunas lagrimitas en los ojos – Sabes utilizar el sarcasmo o bueno, al menos eso intentas y debo felicitarte.

- Nyajajajajaja, claro alguien tan big como yo sabe utilizar el sarcasmo – Grito Black Star a todo pulmón. No se si reír o llorar por eso…

Kid abrazo orgulloso a Black Star… Y lo sigo diciendo, ¿Y el gay soy yo?

Suspire y…

Justo cuando pasamos al lado de la tienda de música una melodía llego a mis oídos.

_¿Y que dirán de mí?, dirán que eres gay, lo tendré que asumir, no te apures rey, me aceptarán tal cual, veras como sí, Stereosexual, por otro lao, por el lao de atrás, no debe estar tan mal, Pero si es normal._

Black Star no soporto mas y se hecho a reír, Kid y yo le miramos confundido.

- Hey Soul esa es tu canción – dijo Black Star, segundos después estaba en una esquina muerto de risa, Kid no tardo y se le unió en su burla.

- Si, si, sobre todo la parte que dice, 'por el lao de atrás', no te preocupes Soul ya te acostumbraras – Dijo Kid casi muriendo por la falta de aire, al escuchar aquello Black Star soltó una enorme carcajada, yo me sonroje completamente y agradecí mentalmente que ni las chicas ni Mark estuvieran cerca para oír eso.

- ¿Por qué es la canción de Soul? – pregunto una voz a mis espaldas, voltee por completo quedando cara a cara con Mark, me sonroje mas al tenerlo tan cerca. Black Star y Kid, dejaron de reír inmediatamente.

- Por que…yo bueno…no se… esa canción… es… - Comencé a balbucear cosas sin sentido, Mark me miro fijamente y alzo una ceja – Por que me gusta mecano. – Dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Enserio? – Pregunto sorprendido, yo asentí rápidamente – Jaja, no pensé que fueras del tipo de chico que le gustara mecano.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Tienen canciones muy buenas – dije, bueno a decir verdad Mecano si tiene canciones muy buenas, los ochentas realmente fueron cool. – Los ochentas es mi época favorita.

- Solo por eso te invitare un helado – dijo Mark con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro – Los ochentas también son mis favoritos, anda vamos a la heladería.

Asentí y comencé a caminar junto a Mark, después de todo mi secreto aun seguía a salvo, claro si a ese par de idiotas no se les ocurre abrir la boca…

Pero lo bueno de todo esto era que, podía estar junto a Mark y eso nadie me lo iba a impedir…

* * *

_Preguntas frecuentes que a veces ni la autora puede responder:_

_¿Por qué cuando Liz dijo 'cuñado' se acordó del asunto con Mark?_

… Siguiente pregunta por favor D: :D xD

_¿Ragnarok saldrá en el próximo capitulo? _

See ewe y créanme que el formara parte importante de la historia +w+ xD

_¿Te gustan los chicos Shotas?_

¡LOL!, me gusta Len Kagamine y punto *¬* xD

_¿Habrá más yaoi? +w+_

Claro *-*, es mas habrá una que otra escena que las dejara medio traumadas(???) ok no xD D:

_¿Amenaza o Advertencia?_

Ambas O w O xD

_Acá con toda confianza, ¿Te gusta el yaoi?_

Pues más o menos ewe xD

_¿Este Fic esta dedicado a alguien en especial?_

Si *O* a dos personitas :3, a mi hija Yaya *O* que yo se que le gusta el yaoi xD y a Ruki/Miku por que ella/el(?) me ayuda con las escenas yaoi L: xD

_Si whatever, ¿Cuándo saldrá el próximo capitulo? Quiero mas yaoi *¬*_

Pues depende de los reviews :3 entre mas reviews dejen, les pongo mas rápido la conti *O* x3!

* * *

_Ok ya ewé! Pues emm…Creo que el capitulo quedo miedo gay e_e pero bueno ewo ¿les gusto? ¿Quieren conti? Si dejan un review les pongo la conti *O* lo antes posible :3, por cierto la canción usada en este Fic es de Mecano, el nombre de la canción lógicamente es StereoSexual, si quieren escucharla en perfil esta el link n____n! bueno sin mas que decir me retiro OwO, hoy no les pondré adelanto *O* sufran un poco(????) ok no xD, me da flojerita :P por eso no la pongo xD bueno ya Cuídense mucho ;D & recuerden: Review = Conti *O*_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_

_Bazzingaa 8D~_

* * *

_Review *-*_


	5. Un Error De Los Grandes

» _**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su gran creador Atsushi Okubo :DD **_

* * *

_**Love Is A Simple Thing**_

_**Cap.4 Un Error De Los Grandes. **_

**Mark (Maka) POV.**

_Flash Back:_

_Me sente en el sofá de la sala, me sentía cansada, lo único que quería era descansar un poco, lentamente fui cerrando los ojos, quería dormir tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad, papá no estaba en casa y Blair estaba durmiendo en mi habitación, estaba apunto de quedarme dormida cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y vi entrando a Hero con la cosa de Excalibur._

_- Hay no puede ser – murmure._

_- ¡¡Hola Makita!! – saludo con emoción Hero._

_- Hola imbécil, digo Hero – Lo salude con fastidio._

_- Si Maka, yo también estoy muy feliz de verte – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_- Oing Oing Oing – empezó a gruñir Excalibur (N/A: Si, aunque no lo crean los cerdos gruñen xD)_

_- Excalibur también te extrañaba – Hero puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_- Aleja esa maldita cosa de mierda – dije mientras ponía cara de asco – Te juro que si no se calla, lo envió al matadero._

_Hero tomo rápidamente a Excalibur entre sus brazos._

_- No será necesario – dijo con miedo._

_- Y bien, ¿Qué querías? – pregunte con desgano._

_- Nada, solo venir a joderte un rato – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dejaba caer a un lado de mí. Lo mire molesta – Jaja, era una broma Maka, relájate, por cierto te ves linda con el cabello suelto._

_Mire a Hero y me sonroje un poco, era cierto había dejado mi cabello suelto ya que las colitas me molestaban un poco._

_- Gracias – dije apenada._

_- Nee Maka – me llamo Hero con una sonrisa en su rostro – Te parece si hacemos una apuesta – La sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho mas._

_- ¿Qué clase se apuesta? – pregunte._

_Hero dejo a Excalibur en el suelo, me miro fijamente tomo una de mis manos y sonrió…_

_Su sonrisa no me dio buena espina._

_- No sabes que día es hoy, ¿cierto? – lo mire confundida y el volvió a sonreír. – Hoy son las finales en el futbol._

_- ¡Mentira! – exclame sorprendida._

_- Si no me crees, enciende la televisión – Mire con desconfianza a Hero, tome el control de la televisión, la encendí y rápidamente busque el canal de deportes, ¡¡Mierda!! Hero tenia razón las finales son hoy. – Pero, ¿ya viste quienes juegan?_

_Volví a mirar la televisión, justo ese día las finales se debatían entre el equipo favorito de Hero y el mío, Oh bueno, puede ser que no sea muy buena con los deportes, pero me encanta ver el futbol, herencia de mi padre._

_- Tu equipo y el mío – susurre._

_- Exacto – dijo con una gran sonrisa – Apostemos._

_- ¿Qué? – pregunte con desconfianza._

_- Si tu equipo pierde TU TENDRAS QUE VESTIRTE DE HOMBRE, ACTUAR COMO UNO E INSCRIBIRTE A UNA ESCUELA SOLO PARA HOMBRES DURANTE 8 MESES – dijo tranquilamente._

_- ¿Qué acaso estas mal de la cabeza o estar tanto tiempo con Excalibur te afecto? – grite exaltada._

_- Oh bueno, si no quieres no, como sabes que tu equipo va a perder por eso no quieres apostar, eres una cobarde Maka Albarn – dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro._

_Podían decirme nerd, tabla de planchar, mariamacha, ratón de biblioteca, etc., etc. Pero jamás cobarde, esa palabra no existe en el vocabulario de Maka Albarn._

_- Vale acepto – dije decidida, Hero sonrió – Pero si tu equipo pierde, TU TENDRAS QUE VESTIRTE COMO MUJER, ACTUAR COMO UNA, E INSCRIBIRTE A UNA ESCUELA SOLO PARA MUJERES DURANTE 8 MESES._

_La sonrisa de Hero desapareció por unos momentos, pero después volvió a formarse._

_- Entonces es un trato – dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano…_

_Fin Flash Back. To be continue(??)..._

* * *

Nos encontrábamos en la clase del profesor Stein, como siempre el estaba diseccionando a un pobre animal indefenso, yo deje de observar la clase a la mitad, la verdad no soy muy buena para ver la sangre siempre termino desmayándome.

- Hey Mark, recuerda que hoy nos veremos con Chrona después de clases – susurro Soul quien estaba sentado a mi lado.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Para que? – pregunte.

- A pesar de que eres muy inteligente tienes pésima memoria – Soul suspiro – Por que hoy nos presentara a su hermano.

- Ah si, a Ragnarok ¿no?, ¿así se llama verdad? – pregunte tratando de hacer memoria.

- Si eso creo – respondió Soul con desgano.

Una vez que la clase de Stein termino salimos rápidamente, en el camino nos encontramos a Black Star y Kid quienes salían de la clase de Marie-sensei.

- ¡Hey chicos! – Nos saludo Black Star – ¿Van a lo de Chrona?

Soul y yo asentimos.

- Me siento nervioso – balbuceo Kid – Me da miedo imaginarme al hermano de Chrona.

- Jeje… tranquilo, se llevaran bien ya veraz – le anime.

Una vez que Kid se calmo caminamos hasta el patio trasero del Shibusen, las chicas nos esperaban ahí, estaban todas excepto Chrona, cuando las chicas nos vieron se acercaron a nosotros y estuvimos platicando durante un rato, hasta que a lo lejos pudimos distinguir la sombra de Chrona y al lado de ella un chico caminaba.

Cuando se acercaron todos nos sorprendimos, ahora entiendo por que Chrona dijo que a pesar de ser gemelos no se parecen en nada, el chico era un poco mas alto que Chrona, su cabello era negro con destellos blancos, sus ojos eran de un color dorado_(N/A: Así como los de Medusa 8D)_ En verdad no puedo creer que sean gemelos.

- Chi…chicos el es… es mi her…hermano…Ragnarok – balbuceo Chrona.

- ¿Qué hay? – saludo el hermano de Chrona, ciertamente en la forma de ser se parecía un poco a Soul, pero bueno esa fue mi primera impresión. – Soy Ragnarok Makenshi, el gemelo de Chrona.

- ¡Yahooo! – grito a todo pulmón Black Star – Hola débil mortal, yo soy el gran Dios Black Star, es un gusto para ti poder conocerme.

- Aja si claro, whatever – respondió Ragnarok. _(N/A: Nótese ewe el ingles de Ragnarok xD)_

- ¡Hola!, es un gusto poder conocerte Ragnarok-kun – saludo amablemente Tsubaki – Mi nombre es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

- Yo soy Liz Thompson – se presento Liz sin mucha importancia – Ella es mi hermana menor Patty Thompson – dijo mientras señalaba a Patty quien se encontraba dibujando un cerdito en la tierra, puse cara de asco por que me acorde de Excalibur.

- Hola Ragnarok, yo soy Death The Kid, el hijo del director de esta escuela, espero que tu estancia aquí sea muy buena – dijo Kid educadamente.

- Hey, yo soy Soul, gusto en conocerte – saludo de una manera 'cool' Soul.

- ¡Hola!, yo soy Mark Albarn, un gusto conocer al hermano de Chrona, espero seamos buenos amigos – salude amablemente.

- Si bueno yo también espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes, Chrona me ha hablado mucho de sus amigos, sobre todo de 'Kid' – dijo Ragnarok con desagrado mientras miraba a Kid con cara de pocos amigos. Al pobre de Kid, se le fueron los colores del rostro quedando completamente pálido.

- Rag…Ragnarok-kun – le regaño Chrona sonrojada, Ragnarok al ver la expresión de su hermana sonrojada empezó a reír, todos le miramos confundidos.

- Vale, vale dejo de molestar – se disculpo Ragnarok con una sonrisa – A veces suelo ser algo bipolar, herencia de mi madre, y me gusta bromear, herencia de mi padre.

- ¿Medusa-sensei es bipolar? – pregunte sorprendida. Por si no lo había mencionado antes Medusa-sensei la madre de Ragnarok y Chrona trabaja como enfermera en el lado femenino, a nosotros los 'hombres' nos toco la peor parte…Stein-sensei, por eso nadie quiere ir a la enfermería.

Ragnarok soltó una carcajada.

- Algo así – contesto con algo de miedo – Es muy cambiante y peor cuando esta ebria – al mencionar aquello su rostro como el de Chrona cambiaron pusieron una rara mezcla de miedo, asco, confusión, terror y angustia – Cambiemos de tema, recordar a mi madre ebria me trae pésimos recuerdos.

- Hey chico muerte – dijo Ragnarok refiriéndose a Kid - ¿Por qué la escuela separa a hombres de mujeres?

- Créeme que no lo se, mi padre nunca me ha dicho por que, es más cada vez que le pregunto cambia el tema drásticamente – respondió Kid con una extraña expresión en su rostro. – Mi padre es un poco raro.

- Naah, es que no conoces al nuestro, ¿no Chrona?, el es el único que logra calmar a mamá cuando de pone bipolar y ebria lo malo que el esta cientos de kilómetros lejos de mamá, lo cual me hace tener miedo – respondió Ragnarok con terror, después dio un gran suspiro – Mi familia es rara, si no mírenos a Chrona y a mi, somos gemelos, pero no nos parecemos en nada.

Todos comenzamos a reír, Ragnarok era una buena persona, al igual que Chrona en eso si se parecen y demasiado debo admitir, estoy segura que terminaremos llevándonos bien.

Decidimos mostrarle Death City a Ragnarok, el acepto feliz caminamos un buen rato por toda la cuidad, Ragnarok nos dijo que prefería mil veces Death City que Estados Unidos, según el es muy aburrido, después de caminara decidimos parar en el Death Bucks para tomar un café y comer galletas.

- Bien Ragnarok, mañana empezaras a estudiar en el Shibusen, hay unas simples reglas que debes seguir – Dijo Kid.

- ¿Cuales? – pregunto Ragnarok mientras metía una galleta a su boca.

- Primero: Por nada puedes cruzar al lado femenino al menos que tengas permiso de mi padre o de mi, o que trabajes en la biblioteca como Mark – dijo Kid mientras me señalaba, yo sonreí al ver que Ragnarok me miraba fijamente el me devolvió la sonrisa – Segundo: Las puertas del Shibusen se cierran a las 12:30 am por lo tanto si sales de tu departamento y llegas después de las 12:30 no podrás volver a entrar hasta el siguiente día, Tercero: No faltar a clases, si lo haces tendrás una amonestación a menos que tengas un permiso o que te hayas enfermado.

- Oh – respondió Ragnarok – Esta bien, son fáciles.

Ragnarok volvió a mirarme, yo también le mire y sonreí, escuche como Soul bufaba por lo bajo, al parecer ya se había aburrido, pero no le tome mucha importancia, lo importante en esos momentos era conocer mas a Ragnarok.

Hablamos durante un par de horas más, Ragnarok respondía nuestras preguntas, así como nosotros respondíamos las de el, reímos, platicamos, jugamos durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el Death Bucks, cuando se hizo tarde caminamos nuevamente hasta el Shibusen, cada quien se despidió y tomo su camino hacia su departamento, excepto Kid y Ragnarok quienes caminaron hasta la Death Room, mejor conocida como la dirección, ya que ahí se encuentra Shinigami-sama, al parecer Kid y su padre iban a decidir con quien viviría Ragnarok.

Cuando llegamos al departamento Soul se dejo caer sobre el sofá, parecía aburrido y cansado así que decidí hacerle plática.

- ¿Qué te pareció Ragnarok? – pregunte con una sonrisa mientras me dejaba caer a su lado.

- Algo raro – respondió con desgano – Y bipolar, pero buena persona.

- Si lo se, estoy seguro que todos seremos buenos amigos – respondí con una sonrisa, Soul suspiro me miro fijamente, por unos momentos mis ojos se perdieron en los de el, sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa…

- Bueno ya es tarde – dije mientras me levantaba del sofá y me estiraba un poco – Me voy a dormir de una vez, mañana tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

- Vale – respondió Soul con una sonrisa torcida – Buenas noches Mark.

- Buenas noches Soul.

* * *

Camine hasta llegar a mi habitación, tome un poco de ropa y me di una ducha, cuando termine de ducharme salí del baño, camine hasta mi PC, la encendí e inicie sesión en el MSN.

**Hero, Te extraño Maka TwwwT, Excalibur recupérate pronto T-T **dice: ¡¡¡Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

**Albarn, Yo no te extraño Hero **dice: eweU, ¿Qué pasa Hero?

**Hero, Te extraño Maka TwwwT, Excalibur recupérate pronto T-T **dice: Te extraño amiga y Excalibur esta en el veterinario T-T

**Albarn, Yo no te extraño Hero** dice: Hahahahaha xD, y ¿por que en el veterinario?

**Hero, Te extraño Maka TwwwT, Excalibur recupérate pronto T-T **dice: Por que comió demasiado y le dio indigestión D':

**Albarn, Yo no te extraño Hero** dice: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha xDDDDD ewe xDD

**Hero, Te extraño Maka TwwwT, Excalibur recupérate pronto T-T **dice: No te burles Maka èwé! Esa podría ser tu gata Blair ewo

**Albarn, Yo no te extraño Hero** **Y ojala Excalibur se quede ahí durante mucho tiempo** dice: Naah, imposible, Blair nunca come demás OwO!

**Hero, Te extraño Maka TwwwT, Excalibur recupérate pronto T-T, Jodete Albarn **dice: Eres una muy mala amiga, ¿Lo sabias?, bueno ewe, ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?

**Albarn, Yo no te extraño Hero** **Y ojala Excalibur se quede ahí durante mucho tiempo** dice: Pues en parte bien OwO! Hasta ahora mi secreto se mantiene bien guardado, ah si, las chicas piensan que soy gay -w-

**Hero, Te extraño Maka TwwwT, Excalibur recupérate pronto T-T, Jodete Albarn **dice: Hahahahaha xDDD, no me digas, te enamoraste de un chico, y, y pasas tanto tiempo junto a el que ya levantaste sospechas de tu gaysidad (??) ewe

**Albarn, Jodete tú primero Hero** **Y ojala Excalibur se quede ahí durante mucho tiempo** dice: Asdad ¿Gaysidad?, ¿esa palabra existe? ewe

**Hero, Te extraño Maka TwwwT, Excalibur recupérate pronto T-T, Jodete Albarn **dice: en mi diccionario si :D! xD

**Albarn, Jodete tú primero Hero** **Y ojala Excalibur se quede ahí durante mucho tiempo** dice: Ah, ahora se que no existe, y según si, de esa forma se dieron cuenta de mi 'gaysidad' asdad owe

**Hero, Te extraño Maka TwwwT, Excalibur recupérate pronto T-T, Jodete Albarn **dice: Muajajaja lo sabia (H), y ¿quien es el afortunado que tiene el corazón de la gran Maka Albarn? *O*

**Albarn, Jodete tú primero Hero** **Y ojala Excalibur se quede ahí durante mucho tiempo** dice: Soul mi compañero de departamento OwO!

**Hero, Te extraño Maka TwwwT, Excalibur recupérate pronto T-T, Jodete Albarn **dice: OMGG! Maka pervertida 1313, no se vale hacer cosas malas 1313 _(N/A: Acá entre nos(?) sinceramente yo también hubiera pensado mal :L, xD)_

**Albarn, Jodete tú primero Hero** **Y ojala Excalibur se quede ahí durante mucho tiempo** dice: ¡¡Maldito pervertido, vete a la mierda!! è//w//é! Ya me voy a dormir e-e, púdrete en el infierno Hero :D! Buenas noches n__n ewe

**Hero, Te extraño Maka TwwwT, Excalibur recupérate pronto T-T, Jodete Albarn **dice: Si Maka nos veremos en el infierno owo, buenas noches amiga :DD!

Cerré sesión y apague la PC, no se me siento un poco mal por Excalibur, pero me dio risa en el veterinario por indigestión, Hahahahaha, eso le pasa a Hero por mal alimentarlo, suspire y me acosté en mi cama al poco tiempo me quede completamente dormida.

* * *

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Ragnarok había llegado al Shibusen, nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y a veces creo que Soul se molestaba. Nos encontrábamos en el salón en el cual, había toda una fiesta por que Stein aun no llegaba, Ragnarok y yo platicábamos hasta que la voz de Sid-sensei nos interrumpió.

- Bien chicos – hablo Sid-sensei mientras entraba al salón – Hoy no tendrán clases con el profesor Stein, por que tuvo una emergencia familiar, así que en lugar de su clase tendrán deportes.

- Cool – dijo Soul con una sonrisa torcida, pero su sonrisa se borro en cuanto vio mi expresión de terror, ¡¿Por qué joder tenia que tocarnos deportes?! – Hey Mark, ¿Estas bien?

- Jeje, si estoy bien – dije con una falsa sonrisa.

- La verdad no te ves bien – dijo Ragnarok preocupado.

- En verdad estoy bien, no se preocupen.

- Entonces vamos – dijeron ambos al unisonó mientras se levantaban de su lugar y se paraban a mi lado, asentí con la cabeza, me levante de mi lugar, salimos del salón y caminamos hasta el gimnasio.

Cuando la clase finalizo, le dije a Sid-sensei que yo me encargaría de guardar todos lo balones en su lugar correspondiente el acepto, no hago esto por que me guste hacerlo, no, lo hago para ser la ultima en bañarme, suspire cuando termine de guardar todos los balones en su lugar, camine lentamente hasta las duchas, entre despacio cuando vi que no había ningún chico cerca di un gran suspiro de alivio, camine a los vestidores y comencé a quitarme la ropa, quite primero la playera blanca dejando al descubierto la venda que uso debajo de la ropa, acto seguido quite la venda, únicamente quede en mi sujetador y obviamente con el pantalón. Poco después también quite mi pantalón.

Cuando termine de quitarme la ropa excepto los bóxers, tome una toalla, y una camiseta me di la vuelta encontrándome con la peor desgracia de toda mi vida.

Fue un gran error de mi parte creer que estaba completamente sola en el baño…

Ragnarok me miraba sorprendido, tenia la boca abierta y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

- Mark, tu… - Pero no puedo terminar la frase por que de su nariz comenzó a salir sangre a grandes chorros.

- ¡Maka~Chop! – Grite sonrojada y en pocos segundos Ragnarok se encontraba desmayado en el suelo, sangrando por la cabeza y por la nariz.

Mi secreto se había descubierto…

Dios, y ¿ahora que se supone que tengo hacer?

* * *

_Preguntas frecuentes que a veces ni la autora puede responder:_

_¿Cual es el horrible castigo para Maka/Mark si no cumple con ser hombre 8 meses?_

En el próximo capitulo lo verán ;D

_¿Escribes esta historia en la escuela?_

ewe no, la escribo en mi casa, en mi tiempo libre, casi siempre termino un capitulo a la 1:00 am xD, si, si casi no duermo.

_¿Enserio Ragnarok es bipolar?_

Ahahaha xD Pues no mucho ewe algo xD, Naah no es bipolar, si no que le gusta bromear ewe xD

_¡¡¡Ya que en este capitulo no pusiste yaoi, dime que en los próximos si habrá!!!_

e_e esa no fue pregunta xD, pero si ewe *OO* en el capitulo 6 pasara algo big *-* y medio yaoi *O* xD, tampoco me malinterpreten bola de pervertidas e_e(¿?) ok no xD

_¿Cuándo saldrá la segunda parte del recuerdo de Maka? +w+ ya quiero saber *-*_

En el próximo capitulo n____n!!

_¿Por qué fue Ragnarok el que descubrió a Mark/Maka?_

Por que se me pego mi regalada gana :L ok no xD, no se ._. Ese fue el primer personaje que se me ocurrió al pensar en este capitulo xD ewé!

_Una última pregunta ewe, ¿Aparecerá Hero en el Shibusen?_

Claro ;D! es un personaje importante en esta historia OwO, pero aparecerá dentro de algunos capítulos ewe xD

* * *

»_Bien Otro capitulo xD, asdad, este es de cómo conocen a Ragnarok y de cómo Ragnarok descubre a Mark/Maka xD, pobre ewe, pero créanme que a partir de este capitulo, Ragnarok será un aliado muy valioso(por así decirlo)para Maka y Soul *O* Como dije antes, el será un personaje importante en la historia n_n! bueno ewe espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D!,¿qué pasara ahora que Ragnarok sabe la verdad?, ¿qué hara Mark/Maka al respecto? Si quieren conti para saber, dejen review *O* Y bueno por ultimo, mil gracias por todos sus reviews, me hacen querer seguir escribiendo esta historia, bueno ahora si, cuídense mucho n__n!_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_

_Bazzingaa 8D~_

* * *

_Review *-*_


	6. Celos, Malditos Celos

» _**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su gran creador Atsushi Okubo :DD**_

* * *

_**Love Is A Simple Thing**_

_**Cap.5 Celos, Malditos Celos…**_

_**Mark (Maka) POV.**_

_- Entonces es un trato – dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano._

_- Claro – dije con una sonrisa, estaba 100% segura que mi equipo ganaría, casi siempre lo hace._

_- Bien Maka, prepárate para perder – dijo Hero con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_- Ve comprando ropa de chicas Hero, créeme la necesitaras – sonreí._

_- Ya lo veremos Albarn._

_Cuando el partido empezó Hero y yo veíamos muy emocionados la televisión, ninguno de los dos quería perder, ninguno de los dos quería vestirse como el sexo contrario durante 8 meses, ambos queríamos ganar, pero estaba claro que uno de los dos iba a perder, y yo estaba segura que ese iba a ser Hero._

_-¡¡¡¡ Goooooool!!!! – Grite feliz y emocionada cuando mi equipo anoto el primer gol, Hero chaqueo la lengua._

_- No cantes victoria aun Albarn, el partido apenas comienza – dijo Hero ligeramente molesto._

_Mire a Hero y le saque la lengua como niña pequeña, me reí internamente al imaginármelo vestido como una chica, usando una peluca, vestidos, faldas, blusas, zapatillas, Dios realmente seria gracioso verlo así, salí de mis pensamientos en cuanto escuche a Hero gritar._

_-¡¡¡ Gooooooooooooooool!!! – grito emocionado mientras reía. ¡Mentira!, bueno tranquilízate Maka, es solo un empate, confía en tu equipo. – Al parecer vamos empatados._

_- Calla – le regañe – Ya veraz que yo ganare._

_Hero sonrió burlón._

_El resto del partido estuvo cardiaco, yo me emocionaba cada vez que mi equipo estaba a punto de anotar un gol, en el último minuto cuando creí que el partido terminaría en empate el equipo de Hero, anoto un gol._

_Mire incrédula la televisión, mi boca se abrió al igual que mis ojos. No, eso no era posible, acababa de perder la apuesta, Dios no, eso no podía ser cierto, voltee a ver a Hero el me miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro._

_- Bien señorita Albarn, me parece que ah perdido la apuesta – La sonrisa de Hero se ensancho más. Le di una patada en el rostro y Hero cayo al suelo._

_- Ni creas que cumpliré la apuesta – dije molesta mientras cruzaba mis brazos e inflaba las mejillas._

_- ¿Ah no?, me cae que si eres COBARDE Maka – Dijo mientras se tallaba el rostro y se volvía a sentar en el sofá. Me enfade, ¡odiaba que todos me llamaran cobarde! _

_-¡Arrrgh! Vale, cumpliré con la estúpida apuesta – grite resignada – Pero, ¿y que pasa si llegaran a descubrir que soy una mujer?_

_- Pues es mejor que eso no pase, por que tú castigo seria cuidar a Excalibur, durante 3 largos meses – Hero sonrío y yo puse cara de asco, ¿cuidar a Excalibur? Dios ¡NO!_

_- Vale, pero si yo cumplo con la apuesta y nadie me descubre, tú tendrás que devolver a Excalibur – dije con una sonrisa burlona._

_- Hey no, eso no es justo – dijo mientras la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro._

_- Nada, ya aceptaste así que lo siento._

_Hero suspiro, y después puso una sonrisa en su rostro._

_- Vale, así que dime, ¿ya pensaste como le vas a decir a tu padre que su hija será todo un hombre? – pregunto burlón._

_- Creo que mi padre te matara, oye buena idea – sonreí macabramente._

_Cuando escucho aquello la sonrisa de Hero desapareció y se levanto rápidamente del sofá._

_- Tienes razón, así que es mejor que le digas a Spirit-san cuando yo no este aquí, así que me voy, cuídate Maka – Hero sonrío, tomo en sus brazos a Excalibur y salió corriendo por la puerta._

_- ¿Y la cobarde soy yo? – susurre mientras una gotita estilo anime bajaba por mi cabeza, bien, ahora lo importante es como decirle a papá que a partir de mañana su hija será todo un hombre. Papá siempre fue muy abierto conmigo y demasiado consentidor así que no se como tomara la noticia. Cuando papá llego a casa le dije todo lo que había pasado con Hero, al principio pensó que era una broma pero cuando vi expresión de seriedad, se levanto del sofá dispuesto a matar a Hero._

_Desafortunadamente lo detuve, al final papá acepto la realidad y me ayudo con todo el cambio, desde aquel día odio a Hero y en parte a las malditas apuestas._

* * *

- Entonces, ¿eres una mujer? – pregunto Ragnarok quien sostenía una bolsa de hielo la cual estaba sobre su cabeza, ya que el golpe que le había dado realmente le dolió.

- S-si – respondí nerviosa mientras jugaba con mis manos.

- ¿Y estas disfrazada de hombre por que perdiste una apuesta? – volvió a preguntar Ragnarok.

- S-si – volví a responderle nerviosa. –Por favor Ragnarok, no le digas nada a nadie, no quiero tener que cuidar a la cosa de Excalibur y menos ahora que esta en el veterinario – le suplique.

Ragnarok me miro fijamente y después sonrió.

- No te preocupes…etto, ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

- Maka – le respondí.

- Bueno Maka, no te preocupes ten por seguro que no le diré a nadie – Ragnarok sonrío – Somos amigos ¿no?

- Claro – sonreí.

- ¿Sabes?, ya sabia que había algo raro en ti – dijo Ragnarok mientras se quitaba la bolsa de hielo de la cabeza y miraba hacia al frente, lo mire confundida – Es que eres demasiado shota como para ser un hombre.

- Si lo se, eso me dicen todos – dije con una pequeña sonrisa – Por eso las chicas se vuelven locas cuando me ven, me dan miedo.

- Nee 'Mark' tengo otra pregunta, ¿te gusta Soul verdad? – Pregunto con una sonrisa picara mientras me miraba fijamente.

- Etto…yo…jeje…bueno… - Balbucee mientras sentía el sonrojo en mis mejillas.

- ¡Jaja! – Ragnarok rio – Ya lo sabia, ¿no piensas decirle?

- Claro que no – respondí exaltada – Soul jamás se fijaría en otro hombre.

- Pero no me refiero a eso, ¿no piensas decirle que eres una mujer?

- ¿Por qué habría de decirle?

- No se, solo fue una pregunta – dijo con una sonrisa – Pero bueno, tranquila vale, yo no le diré nada a nadie confía en mi.

- Gracias Ragnarok – Sonreí y lo abrace.

- Haha – Ragnarok rio y también me abrazo – Por nada Maka, para eso estamos los amigos.

- Enserio muchas gracias Ragnarok – susurre en su oreja.

Ragnarok volvió a reír.

Me sentía feliz, por lo menos sabia que podía confiar en Ragnarok.

Mi día no se iba a arruinar por ninguna cosa…

* * *

**Soul POV.**

Unas enormes ganas de romperle la cara a Ragnarok invadieron todo mi ser, desde que vi como abrazaba a Mark.

_Tranquilízate Soul, solo son amigos nada mas, no te pongas celoso, no es nada cool ponerse celoso._

Me lleva la &%#/%*, odio sentirme celoso _(N/A: che Soul grosero xD)_

No pude soportarlo más cuando vi como Mark se sonrojaba al mirar a Ragnarok fijamente, estaba empezando a odiar al imbécil de Ragnarok, me levante de mi lugar, Kid y Black Star quienes estaban a mi lado me miraron sorprendidos por mi reacción, no dije nada, empecé a caminar hacia la salida del Shibusen.

Camine y camine sin rumbo hasta que llegue al parque, al llegar ahí me deje caer sobre una de las bancas esa era la única forma en la podía calmarme, por alguna razón el parque lograba tranquilizarme cuando las cosas iban mal.

- Hey Soul, ¿Qué pasa amigo? – pregunto Black Star mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado, Kid quien también había llegado con Black Star se sentó en la banca.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dije con fastidio – Pasa que tengo celos del maldito idiota de Ragnarok, ¿Cómo se atreve a abrazar de esa forma a Mark?, ¿Quién se cree que es?

- Woh amigo, jamás pensé verte celoso – dijo Kid sorprendido. – Tranquilízate un poco, tal vez solo se abrazaban de una forma amistosa no homosexual.

- Si, eso que dijo Kid – Dijo Black Star mientras alzaba su dedo pulgar en señal de triunfo. – Además no creo que Ragnarok sea gay.

- Si creo que tienen razón y estoy exagerando – dije un poco más calmado mientras pasaba una de mis manos por mi cabello.

- Soul deberías tomar _Dalay, _así bajarías tu nivel de stress - Volvió a hablar el imbécil de Black Star. _(N/A: Bien e-e debo dejar de ver tanto la televisión xD)_

- Black Star si no quieres que Soul te rompa la cara a golpes, será mejor que te calles – Dijo Kid mientras yo miraba a Black Star con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Nyajajajajaja! Nadie puede romperle la cara al gran Dios Black Star – Grito Black Star a todo pulmón mientras se levantaba de golpe de su lugar haciendo que las personas que pasaban por ahí nos miraran raro. – Soy invencible ¡Yahooo!

- ¡¡Black Star siéntate de una maldita vez y cierra tú estúpida boca!! – le grite enojado y harto, Black Star me miro asustado, asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en su lugar.

Estuvimos en silencio durante unos momentos, observábamos las personas pasar, el viento movía nuestro cabello, escuchábamos el murmullo de las personas, las aves cantar, los niños riendo y gritando todo eso era relajante de cierta manera. Hasta que la voz de Black Star interrumpió toda esa tranquilidad.

- ¡Hey chicos miren! – nos llamo Black Star.

- No molestes Black Star – le respondió Kid con desgano – Estabas mejor callado.

- Kid tiene razón, cállate Black Star – le dije molesto.

- No, no, miren chicos – dijo emocionado, tomo el rostro de Kid y lo hizo girar hacia la izquierda.

- ¿Pero que mierda te pa…? – Kid por alguna extraña razón no pudo continuar con la frase – Que lindas, hey Soul mira.

- ¿Eh? – voltee mi rostro hacia la izquierda, de allá se acercaban unas chicas muy hermosas y con buen cuerpo, Black Star y Kid babeaban mares cuando las vieron. Pero también desde lo lejos pude observar como Mark se acercaba, no se pero por alguna razón se veía realmente lindo.

- Ya vieron a la de azul, Dios que linda es – dijo Black Star mientras miraba a la chica que estaba vestida de ese color, por alguna extraña razón, Mark tenia puesta una playera azul – Es linda y su cabello se ve tan sedoso – En esos momentos una ráfaga de viento hizo que el cabello de Mark se moviera de un lado a otro, mientras los chicos se encontraban babeando por esa chica, yo me encontraba babeando océanos por Mark.

Pero el hecho que lo ame, no quiere decir que no este molesto con el.

Hey momento…dije ¿amar?

- ¡Hola chicos! – Saludo Mark animadamente – Los estaba buscando por todos lados.

- ¿Y para que? – le dije ligeramente molesto – Si te la estabas pasando tan bien con tu amiguito Ragnarok.

Mark alzo una ceja.

- ¿Esos son celos? – Pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos - ¿Acaso no puedo tener más amigos?

- No, no son celos – le respondí molesto – Y no, no puedes tener más amigos.

- ¿Y quien eres tú para decirme que no puedo tener más amigos? – Me grito molesto.

- Nadie, pero no me gusta que tengas malas amistades como Ragnarok – le grite molesto, mientras me levantaba de mi lugar.

- Pareces mi padre, ¿pero que digo?, ni siquiera mi padre me dice esas cosas – dijo harto. – Además Ragnarok no es una mala persona.

- No si de eso ya me di cuenta, por lo visto se llevan muy bien – volví a gritar.

- C-chicos – escuchamos como Kid y Black Star nos llamaban.

- ¿Qué? – les gritamos enojado y al unisonó.

- Podrían bajar la voz, están haciendo todo un escándalo – Dijo Kid.

- No quiero – Le volvimos a gritar al unisonó. – Todo es culpa de el – Ambos nos señalamos con el dedo índice.

- Vamos chicos déjense de estupideces y discúlpense – Grito Black Star – Estoy harto de verlos y escucharlos pelear, esta es su primera pelea y es por una bendita pen…Estupidez.

- Que el se disculpe primero – Grite mientras señalaba a Mark.

- ¿Y yo por que? – pregunto enojado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Por que tú me gritaste primero.

- Pero tú eres el que me prohíbe tener amigos.

- No te prohibí tener amigos, solo te dije que Ragnarok es una mala influencia – le grite molesto.

- ¡¡No lo es!!

- ¡Si!

- ¡No!

- ¡Si!

- ¡No!

- ¡Si!

- ¡No!

-¡Si!

Black Star y Kid miraban la escena atónitos, Black Star tenia razón esa era la primera vez que nos peleábamos de esa forma.

- ¿Sabes que? – Grito Mark enfadado – ¡La mala influencia eres tú!, ¡¡es mejor ya no ser amigos!!

- ¡Me parece bien Albarn!, olvida que alguna vez nos conocimos y que fuimos amigos – Le grite de la misma forma.

- ¡¡Bien Evans!! ¡¡Hasta nunca!! – grito mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el Shibusen. - ¡¡Nunca te volveré a hablar!! Y ¡¡espero que tú tampoco lo hagas!! ¡¡Te odio!!

- ¡¡Hasta nunca Albarn!! ¡¡Espero nunca volver a verte!! – le grite mientras lo veía alejarse. – Ah si, ¡¡Yo también te odio!!

Me cruce de brazos y me deje caer nuevamente sobre la banca, Kid y Black Star me miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué? – les dije molesto.

Kid suspiro.

- ¿Ya te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste? – pregunto Kid mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Lo mire curioso.

- Acabas de perder a tu mejor amigo y al chico que amas, estúpido – dijo Black Star.

- Por culpa de los celos – dijeron ambos al unisonó.

Trague saliva y capte por completo la situación.

Black Star y Kid tenían razón.

Acababa de perder al hombre de mi vida por culpa de los malditos y estúpidos celos.

Ahora Mark me odia, no quería volver a verme nunca más y todo era mi culpa.

- Soy un estúpido ¿no? – dije y después sonreí amargamente.

- Lo eres Soul – dijo Black Star.

Kid puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

- Soul, aunque no lo creas Black Star y yo te queremos, de una forma no homosexual pero te queremos y haremos todo lo posible para ayudarte – dijo con una sonrisa Kid.

- Exacto amigo, siempre contaras con nuestro apoyo.

Volví a sonreír amargamente.

- Creo que…Gracias – dije con una falsa sonrisa mientras me levantaba de mi lugar.

- Soul, ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Kid.

- Quiero estar solo un rato – dije.

- ¿Seguro? – pregunto Black Star.

Asentí mientras les daba la espalda a los chicos y comenzaba a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

Me sentía un completo estúpido, imbécil, animal, poco hombre y muchas cosas más, herí a la persona que más amo en el mundo, de verdad odio los celos, jamás pensé que esto me llegaría a pasar a mí.

Realmente me odio a mí mismo, por Dios, ¿odiar a Mark?, eso fue una estupidez de momento es imposible odiar a un chico como Mark, es imposible odiar al chico que amo.

Lo amo como nunca pensé que amaría a alguna persona.

Pero por culpa de mi estupidez lo perdí…

Y hare todo lo posible, para recuperarlo...

* * *

_Preguntas frecuentes que a veces ni la autora puede responder:_

_¿Habrá MakaxHero? _

Emm ewe no se, no lo había pensado, pero creo que no xD

_¿Por qué los peleaste? ;w; no lo soporto –drama (¿?)-_

Haha! xD prometo que se los compensare en el próximo capitulo +w+!

_¿Cuando se entera Soul de que Mark es mujer?_

Naah xD, si se los digo no tendría chiste, solo les digo que seguramente se reirán cuando lean esa parte xDDD!

_¿Ragnarok revelara el secreto de Mark/Maka?_

Pues como leyeron, no, no lo hará. ewe

_¿Soul siente celos?_

Como se dieron cuenta si xD!

_¿Cuándo sale el próximo capitulo?_

A más tardar mañana :D

* * *

» _Bueno ya ewé! Ya se ódienme si quieren por pelearlos, pero es que xD prometo que el en próximo capitulo se emocionaran y gritaran 8D ok no xD, pero tal vez si les guste :D! xD Asdad muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews ;w; me hacen llorar(???) ok no xD pero si se los agradezco mucho n____n! ¿Quieren un adelanto del próximo capitulo? *O* bueno ahí les va 8D_

* * *

_Love Is A Simple Thing_

_Cap.6 Y Si Te Como a Besos… ¿Me Perdonarías?_

_Soul POV._

_- ¡¡No pienso hacerlo!! – grito Mark mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente y molesto._

_- Tienes que hacerlo Mark – grito Liz – Así es el juego, no seas un cobarde y hazlo._

_- No es necesario que lo haga – dije sonrojado a mas no poder._

_- Claro que lo es – volvió a gritar Liz.- Hazlo Mark._

_Mark me miro molesto por unos momentos pero después se sonrojo completamente al pensar en el pequeño castigo…_

_Tal vez jugar a la botella no iba a ser tan mala idea después de todo… Y aunque no quisiera tendría que agradecerle a Ragnarok…_

* * *

_Ya hasta ahí 8D! xD les dejo de emoción ewe xD no me odien asdad :L xD quienes ya hayan jugado a la botella ya saben que tipo de 'castigo' le toco a Mark xD, ¿Quieren conti? *OO* dejen review y se las traigo con mucho gusto :3! xD Bueno cuídense mucho ;D!_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_

_Bazzingaa 8D~_

* * *

_Review *-*_


	7. Y Si Te Como a Besos,¿Me Perdonarías?

**_»Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su gran creador Atsushi Okubo :DD_**

**_CoffCoff medio yaoi coffcoff :L xD_**

* * *

_**Love Is A Simple Thing**_

_**Cap.6 Y Si Te Como a Besos… ¿Me Perdonarías?**_

**Soul POV.**

Suspire mientras me dejaba caer sobre el sofá de la sala del departamento, mire de reojo a Mark, estaba sentado a mi lado tenia un libro entre sus manos el cual leía con mucho interés. Hace una semana que nos habíamos peleado por mi culpa, hace una semana que no hablamos, hace una semana que Mark prefería pasar más tiempo con Ragnarok, hace una semana que Mark me ignoraba, si yo intentaba hablarle el se alejaba de mi, poco a poco lo iba perdiendo y eso me dolía demasiado.

- Mark – Le llame, pero como siempre el me ignoro – ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir así?, ya te eh pedido perdón.

Mark suspiro, bajo su libro y se levanto de su lugar, no dijo nada ni siquiera volteo a verme, comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación y pude escuchar como cerro la puerta de un sonoro portazo. Hice la cabeza hacia atrás y mire el techo, realmente me estaba siendo difícil recuperar la amistad de Mark, pero definitivamente no me daría por vencido tan fácil.

Salí del departamento y comencé a caminar hasta la parte trasera del Shibusen, ya que ahí había citado a los chicos a todos, a Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Chrona, Black Star, Kid y al imbécil de Ragnarok. Les diría la verdad a todos, que soy gay y que estoy perdidamente enamorado de Mark, la verdad necesitaba ayuda de ellos si quería volver a recuperar a Mark, haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para volver estar a su lado.

Cuando llegue hasta ellos suspire, estaba comenzando a ponerme nervioso, soltar una noticia así no seria nada fácil. ¿Cómo reaccionarían las chicas?

- Hola chicos – los salude sin mucho ánimo y algo nervioso. – Siento a verlos hecho esperar.

- Hola Soul – saludaron todos al unisonó.

- Bien etto… tal vez se pregunten por que los cite aquí, verán tengo algo importante que decirles – dije mientras comenzaba a sentir el sonrojo en mis mejillas. – Bueno en realidad Kid y Black Star ya lo saben.

Los ojos de los antes mencionados se abrieron muy grandes, Kid me miraba con cara de "¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?" yo solo asentí y los mire fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Soul-kun? – Pregunto Tsubaki con preocupación, bueno en realidad todos me miraban con preocupación. Excepto Kid y Black Star, ellos me miraban con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y con… ¿orgullo?

Suspire y el nerviosismo en mi cuerpo creció.

- Bueno…yo…soy…Dios esto es tan difícil – dije nervioso y sonrojado.

- ¿Tú eres que? – pregunto Liz.

- Yo emm…Yo soy…Yo soy – Cerré fuertemente los ojos – YosoygayyestoyperdidamenteenamoradodeMark.

- ¿Eh? – pregunto Chrona.

- Más despacio que no entendí – dijo Patty y después comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

- Vamos amigo, no es tan difícil decirlo – me animaba Black Star.

- Black Star tiene razón Soul, tu puedes amigo – me apoyaba Kid.

_Hazlo Soul, tu puedes, Kid y Black Star tiene razón no es tan difícil, solo di que te gusta Mark y ya esta._

- Bueno se los diré si prometen no burlarse ni decírselo a nadie – Les dije.

- Lo prometemos – dijeron todos al unisonó.

- Soy gay – Los chicos me miraron sorprendidos, el sonrojo en mis ya rojas mejillas creció – Y me enamore de Mark.

- ¡¡Ya lo sabia!! – grito Ragnarok, lo mire completamente sorprendido y sonrojado.

- ¿Eres gay? – Pregunto Liz sorprendida mientras alzaba una ceja, asentí – ¡Woh! La verdad jamás pensé que un chico como tú fuera gay y menos que te enamorarías de alguien como Mark.

- No te preocupes Soul-kun, no hay nada de malo que seas gay, es perfectamente normal – dijo Tsubaki dulcemente.

- Ahora lo único que quiero es estar junto a Mark, pero solo hay dos problemas – dije algo triste.

- ¿Cuáles? – susurro Chrona.

- Uno: Que Mark me odia, Dos: Que Mark no es gay.

- ¡Naah! – Dijo Ragnarok, lo mire extrañado – El no te odia, solo esta un poco resentido, eso es todo.

- Y Mark es más gay de lo que tú crees – dijo Liz sin mucha importancia mientras miraba sus uñas.

- ¿Es gay? – preguntamos Black Star, Kid y yo al unisonó.

Liz asintió y Ragnarok rio.

- ¿P-pero como lo sabes? – pregunte.

- Por que el nos lo dijo – respondió tranquilamente Liz.

- M…mejor…dicho…Liz-chan…obli…obligo a Mark a confesarse – balbuceo Chrona.

- Bien creo que tengo un plan para que te reconcilies con Mark. – Hablo Ragnarok – Pero creo que puedes resultar lastimado en el proceso Soul.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunte con desconfianza.

- ¿Alguna vez has jugado a la botella? – Ragnarok sonrió.

- Si, un par de veces cuando vivía en Londres – respondí - ¿Por qué?

La sonrisa de Ragnarok se ensancho más.

* * *

- Y bien, ¿qué les pareció el plan? – pregunto Ragnarok feliz.

- Es genial – dijeron los chicos felices y al unisonó.

Yo trague saliva y comencé a sentirme nervioso otra vez, el plan de Ragnarok se escuchaba bien solo que yo podía terminar en el hospital sangrando por la cabeza por un gran Mark~Chop si el plan llegase a fallar.

- S-suena bien pero me iría mal si el plan falla – dije con miedo.

- No te preocupes Soul – me animo Ragnarok mientras me daba una leve palmadita en el brazo – De un Mark~Chop no pasa.

- Gracias por la oferta, pero no quiero tener un hueco en mi cabeza – dije.

- No se tú Soul, pero para mí esa es la única manera para que Mark te perdone – dijo Kid seriamente.

- Kid tiene razón Soul – le apoyo Black Star.

Todos pusieron su mirada sobre mí esperando a que les diera una respuesta, suspire resignado, pero aun seguía nervioso.

- V-vale – dije no muy convencido.

- Entonces alguien que vaya a avisarle a Mark – dijo Ragnarok con una sonrisa.

- Tsubaki y yo iremos – dijo Liz felizmente. – ¿Alguien sabe donde esta?

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunte.

- 7:30 – respondió Kid.

- Ah, entonces esta en la biblioteca acomodando los libros – dije sin mucha importancia.

- Entonces vamos a decirle Liz-chan – dijo Tsubaki con una dulce sonrisa.

- Vale, vale – respondió Liz.

Tsubaki y Liz comenzaron a caminar hasta la gran biblioteca que hay dentro del Shibusen, ahí es el único lugar donde nos permiten estar a los hombre y a las mujeres juntos. Dios, ojala el plan salga bien, aun soy muy joven como para morir en manos de un gran Mark~Chop. Los demás comenzamos a caminar al departamento de Kid y Black Star ya que ahí se llevaría a cabo el plan de Ragnarok. Claro como Kid era el hijo de Shinigami-sama teníamos permiso de estar todos juntos en ese departamento.

* * *

**Mark (Maka) POV.**

Hacia cerca de una semana que no hablaba con Soul, estaba empezando a sentirme mal por tratarlo de la manera en que lo trataba pero se lo tenia bien merecido por las cosas que me dijo.

Suspire y tome un libro de la pequeña mesa que tenia a mí lado.

Me encontraba en la biblioteca terminando de arreglar los libros como siempre solía hacerlo, hasta que vi como Tsubaki y Liz se acercaban con una gran sonrisa hasta donde estaba parada.

- Hola Mark-kun – saludo amablemente Tsubaki.

- Hola chicas – las salude con una sonrisa.

- Hey Mark, ¿falta mucho para que termines? – pregunto Liz interesada.

- Etto…No en realidad ya estaba por terminar – respondí con una sonrisa. - ¿Por qué?

- Es que Black Star y Kid organizaron una pequeña fiesta en su casa para festejar que Black Star saco su primer 6 en matemáticas –Tsubaki sonrió.

¡¡Oh no, el fin del mundo!! Black Star saco un 6 en matemáticas.

- Si – continúo Liz – Y nos preguntábamos si tú querías venir.

- Claro – respondí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Cuando puse el último libro en su lugar me fui con las chicas hasta el departamento de Black Star y Kid, al llegar ahí todos los chicos nos esperaban incluyendo a Soul, trate de ignorarlo y me fui con Ragnarok y Chrona, pero antes felicite a Black Star quien estaba feliz por su primer 6 en todo el año.

En toda la noche Soul no trato de acercárseme lo cual me pareció muy raro, es más todo el tiempo se la paso hablando con Tsubaki y Liz, lo cual me hacia sentir celos, ok puede ser que le haya gritado que lo odiaba pero eso no era verdad, no puedo odiar a la persona que más amo en el mundo.

- Hey Mark ¿estas bien? – pregunto Ragnarok un tanto preocupado.

- Jeje si – conteste con una falsa sonrisa.

- ¿Segura? – Lo mire molesta, no me gustaba que me hablara en termino femenino cuando habían más persona cerca.

- Ya te he dicho que no me llamas por el termino femenino – le regañe.

- Vale, ya no lo volveré a hacer – dijo mientras reía un poco.

Estuvimos hablando durante un par de horas más hasta que a Liz se le ocurrió una pésima idea, a mí parecer.

- Juguemos a la botella – dijo emocionada.

- Si – gritaron todos al unisonó.

A mi no me dio buena espina, así que estaba a punto de proceder a irme del departamento pero Ragnarok me lo impidió, dijo que seria divertido y al final termine accediendo. Nos sentamos en el suelo del departamento en círculo, Ragnarok estaba a mi lado izquierdo y a mi lado derecho Chrona, Soul para mi desgracia estaba frente a mí.

Las reglas eran simples, si el pico de la botella te señalaba tenias dos opciones, o te quitabas una prenda de ropa o le dabas un beso en la boca al que tuvieras al frente, ambas opciones eran horribles a mi parecer.

- Bien, yo lo hare primero – Dijo Ragnarok feliz.

- No eso ni lo creas – le interrumpió Black Star – Esta fiesta es por mí, así que yo lo hare primero.

- Vale pues, hazlo – le contesto Ragnarok con una sonrisa mientras le daba la botella.

Black Star asintió, tomo la botella, la puso en el suelo, una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro y giro la botella, cerré fuertemente los ojos y pedí un milagro, que la botella no me señalara a mi.

- Jaja – Black Star rio, abrí los ojos de golpe. – Parece que tienes mala suerte Liz. Elije, un beso a Ragnarok o te quitas la blusa.

- Bola de pervertidos, no pienso quitarme la blusa – grito Liz sonrojada – Mejor beso a Ragnarok.

Todos comenzamos a reír y a hacer escándalo, claro Liz nos miro con cara de asesina así que todos nos callamos, y cuando se besaron reímos nuevamente. Liz volvió a sentarse en su lugar al igual que Ragnarok ambos estaban sonrojados.

- Bien es mi turno – dijo Liz aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, se acerco hasta la botella y la hizo girar, para mi buena suerte esta señalo a Tsubaki. – Quítate el suéter Tsubaki, no creo que quieras darle un beso a Chrona.

- Jeje – Tsubaki rio nerviosa y se quito el suéter.

- Ahora tu gira la botella Tsubaki – Dijo Black Star con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Tsubaki asintió, tomo la botella y la hizo girar, para mi desgracia me señalo a mí.

- Entonces Mark-kun, ¿te quitaras la camiseta o le darás un beso a Soul-kun? – Pregunto Tsubaki dulcemente, ok, ninguna de las opciones me gustaban, si me quitaba la camiseta mi pequeño secreto se descubriría y si decidía besar a Soul el se negaría completamente y yo no pienso rogarle a ese imbécil.

- Yo que tú le daría un beso a Soul – Susurro Ragnarok en mi oreja – Por que si te quitas la camiseta todos se enteraran de lo que eres en verdad.

Lo mire molesta y luego voltee a ver a Soul, el me miraba sorprendido y con las mejillas sonrojadas, Dios, ¡¿Qué hago?!...

* * *

**Soul POV.**

- Bien, bien quítate la camiseta Albarn – dijo Liz mientras movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo como si no le importara.

- ¡¡NO!! – Grito Mark exaltado mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su pecho y se abrazaba.

Todos le miramos sorprendidos por unos momentos, hasta que Ragnarok soltó una gran carcajada.

- Entonces tendrás que besar a Soul – dijo Ragnarok con tono pícaro.

- ¡¡No pienso hacerlo!! – Grito Mark molesto mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban completamente.

- Tienes que hacerlo Mark – Grito Liz – Así es el juego, no seas cobarde y hazlo.

Mark me miro molesto por unos momentos pero después se sonrojo completamente al pensar en el pequeño castigo…

Tal vez jugar a la botella no iba a ser tan mala idea después de todo… Y aunque no quisiera tendría que agradecerle a Ragnarok…

- ¡¡Esta bien!! – Grito con sus mejillas completamente rojas – ¡Lo hare besare a Soul!, ¡¡para que veas que no soy un cobarde!!

Mis mejillas de por si rojas se encendieron más, comencé a sentirme nervioso.

- Levántate Evans – me ordeno Mark.

Lo mire sorprendido y sonrojado.

- ¡¡Hazlo!! – me grito, asentí y me levante rápidamente de mi lugar.

Me pare frente a Mark, tenia la mirada baja pero suspiro y después la levanto, me miro serio por unos momentos, pero luego volvió a sonrojarse completamente. Los chicos nos miraban emocionados y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro sobre todo Ragnarok, ya que en parte su plan había funcionado.

Mark comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío y yo también me acerque a el, quedamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, cerré fuertemente los ojos al igual que el, y poco a poco comencé a sentir el rose de sus labios contra los míos. Hasta que estos se juntaron completamente, mis labios se movieron con ternura contra los de el, no es que haya querido hacerlo pero fue una reacción natural de mi cuerpo, al poco tiempo sus labios también se movían contra los míos, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por culpa del maldito oxigeno.

Al separarnos abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme con el sonrojado rostro de Mark viéndome sorprendido, yo le sonreí y el llevo sus dedos hasta sus labios y los toco lentamente.

- Bien, bien ya que me demostraste que no eres un cobarde puedes sentarte – Liz me sonrío pícaramente, obviamente me volví a sonrojar.

- Y-yo ya me voy es tarde, nos vemos, adiós chicos – Mark se despidió y salió rápidamente por la puerta.

Ragnarok soltó una gran carcajada.

- Yo creo que ya te perdono Soul – dijo Black Star y después comenzó a reír.

- Mejor alcánzalo – dijo Kid.

- Si eso hare – dije y después salí del departamento de los chicos.

Corrí por los pasillos del Shibusen hasta que llegue a la sección de los departamentos, para mí buena suerte Mark apenas iba caminando por ahí, lo tome del brazo y lo obligue a girar para que me mirara fijamente. Me miro sorprendido y aun sonrojado. Sonreí.

- S-suéltame – me dijo con la voz nerviosa.

- ¿Ya me haz perdonado?

- N-no.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? – pregunte.

- N-nada – contesto con un fingido tono cortante.

- Umm… Y si te como a besos… ¿Me perdonarías? – le sonreí y me sonroje. Pase mi mano izquierda por su mejilla sonrojada.

Sus ojos jades me miraron con sorpresa, sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas que antes, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

- Tal vez – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Lo intentare – dije y después volví a juntar nuestros labios en un tierno beso que con el tiempo se fue haciendo apasionado, llevo sus manos detrás de mi cabeza y yo puse mis manos en su espalda para juntarlo más a mí.

La verdad ya no me importaba parecer gay, es más lo acepto soy gay, y ¿Cuál es el problema?, Tampoco me importaba que alguien nos viera, ¿para que ocultar mi amor?, nos separamos cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, pegue mi frente con la de el y lo mire fijamente pero con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ya estoy perdonado? – pregunte algo sonrojado.

Mark rio.

- Claro – Dijo con el sonrojo aun en sus mejillas y con una sonrisa.

- Cool – sonreí – Pero aun así, te comeré a besos.

- Eso espero Evans – Ahora fue el quien unió nuestros labios en otro beso.

Reí y comencé a mover mis labios contra los de el, había recuperado su amistad y algo más.

Si, definitivamente tendría que agradecerle a Ragnarok por su estupendo plan…

* * *

_Preguntas frecuentes que a veces ni la autora puede responder:_

_¿Por qué el juego de la botella?_

Pues no se, me encanta ese juego, es divertido xD

_¿LizxRagnarok? D:_

La verdad no estoy muy segura de esta pareja, pero fue algo de momento, ¿entienden?, alguien tendría que besar a otra persona primero para que el juego tuviera chiste :L xD

_¿Por qué este capitulo se llama Y si te como a besos… ¿Me perdonarías??_

Pues por que mientras pensaba en este capitulo escuchaba la canción de Laura no esta de Nek y pues de hay una parte de la canción que dice: Y si te como a besos, tal vez la noche sea más corta. Y de ahí salió :L xD

_¿Cuántos capítulos tendrá este Fic?_

Pues no tengo idea, no quiero hacerlo muy largo por que terminaría metiéndole relleno y a muchas personas no les gusta –yo me incluyo- así que aun no se -w-.

_Seguramente no querrás contestarme esta pregunta pero, ¿Qué hará Soul cuando descubra que Mark es en realidad una mujer?_

Bien -w- no la rechazara si a eso se refieren, aunque tendrá uno que otro problemita, ya verán a lo que me refiero xD

* * *

_» Ya volví 8D, algo tarde pero volví e_e tuve algunos problemas con este capitulo ewé! Lo acabo de terminar xD ya que ayer no pude por que mi mamá se adueño de la computadora durante toda la tarde e___e, así que perdón si no les gusto uwú pero bueno xD asdad ¿Qué tal este capitulo? OwO ¿les gusto? O de plano fue una caca (??) xD, bueno muchas gracias por todos sus reviews ;w; me hacen muy feliz n__n! bueno ya e_e Asdad me voy de una vez nwn espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D. La verdad no se cuando pueda subir el próximo capitulo, con eso de que mi madre me quita la computadora D:, pero tratare de subirlo mañana :D! Bueno cuídense mucho nwwwn_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_

_Bazzingaa 8D~_

* * *

_Review *-*_


	8. Una Visita Inesperada

_» Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su gran creador Atsushi Okubo(al que por cierto matare por el ultimo manga ¬¬) xD_

* * *

_**Love Is A Simple Thing.**_

_**Cap.7 Una Visita Inesperada.**_

**Mark (Maka) POV.**

_~ Tercer Mes~_

Hace dos meses que Soul y yo nos habíamos vuelto a ser amigos y algo más. Si bueno de cierta manera éramos como 'novios', aunque Soul me da como pena… El pobre ya se hizo la idea de que es gay. Pero debo decir que entre nosotros ya hay más besos, hay uno que otro 'te quiero' y no solo eso también hay 'te amo' lo cual me hace sentir muy feliz por que se que mi amor es completamente correspondido por Soul.

¿Qué si los chicos ya saben de nuestra relación?

Si ya lo saben, aunque luego me arrepentí.

¿Cómo reaccionaron?

Las chicas gritaron como locas cuando se enteraron de nuestra 'relación' Kid y Black Star de vez en cuando molestaban a Soul, diciéndole algo de 'por el lao de atrás' al principio no entendí por que…Pero después de que capte el significado mande a Black Star y a Kid a la enfermería por el GRAN Mark~Chop que les di, malditos pervertidos.

Ahora me pregunto, ¿Qué hará Soul cuando se entere que en realidad soy una chica? Un escalofrió recorrió por completo mi espalda. Bueno tal vez no se lo diga por el momento.

- Hey Mark, ¿sabes que día es mañana? – pregunto Soul mientras salía de la cocina.

Lo mire curiosa mientras bajaba el libro que estaba leyendo en esos momentos.

- No, ¿Qué día? – pregunte con curiosidad.

- Día de visitas, mañana es el día en que los familiares viene de visita – respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunte entusiasmada, Soul asintió – ¡Que bien! Tengo ganas de ver a papá.

- Oye Mark.

- ¿Hmm?

- ¿Tu papá sabe que eres…gay? – pregunto Soul sonrojado.

- ¿Eh?, ah eso, pues si – respondí con una sonrisa.

- ¿Enserio? Y ¿como tomo la notica? – pregunto sorprendido.

- Pues emm normal…creo, en realidad papá siempre fue muy abierto conmigo y consentidor, además de que nos tenemos mucha confianza – sonreí. No es una mentira, papá sabe que me gustan los hombres, y siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo, aunque a veces lo ignoro por todas la estupideces que dice.

- Quisiera tener un padre como el tuyo – dijo Soul con algo de tristeza – Mi padre quiere que sea igual que Wes y además no tengo idea de cómo reaccione cuando le diga que soy gay.

- Jeje… tal vez no sea necesario que le digas aun de tus preferencias sexuales – dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Si claro… mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

- Si tienes razón, además quiero vivir un poco más para estar contigo – Soul puso una sonrisa en su rostro y se sonrojo levemente.

Yo también me sonroje al escuchar su comentario, jamás me había imaginado a Soul un chico 'cool' diciendo comentarios tan cursis, el amor si que cambia a las personas. Me acerque hasta a el y lo abrace.

- Yo también quiero estar más tiempo junto a ti – susurre en su oreja.

Tan pronto termine aquella frase Soul unió nuestros labios en un beso tierno al principio pero con el paso de los segundos se fue haciendo apasionado, nos separamos no por la falta de oxigeno si no por el olor a quemado que invadió la sala.

- ¡Mierda la cena! – Grito Soul exaltado mientras corría hasta la cocina.

Bien tal vez hoy comería la cena completamente quemada.

* * *

Soul y yo nos encontrábamos caminando por los pasillos del Shibusen, mire de reojo a Soul parecía nervioso y no dejaba de murmurar cosas que no alcanzaba a entender, estaba así desde que le dije que le presentaría a papá. Bueno jeje…tenia que darle la noticia a papá de que ya tengo novio, solo espero que no quiera castrar a Soul.

Negué con la cabeza y me pare frente a el.

- ¡Vamos Soul tranquilízate! – le regañe ligeramente molesta.

- ¡No puedo Mark! ¿Qué pensara tu padre de mí? Tengo nervios – Grito nervioso mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su cabello y lo jalaba.

- No es nada cool ponerse nervioso – Eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar.

- Si, tienes razón, no es nada cool – después de un rato logre que Soul se tranquilizara un poco.

Seguimos nuestro camino hasta el patio del Shibusen ya que ahí estaría mi padre, los padres de Soul no habían podido venir así que enviaron a su hermano mayor Wes, esa idea no le agradado nada Soul, creo que no se lleva muy bien con el. Cuando llegamos hasta el patio escuche como gritaron mi 'nombre'

- ¡Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaark!~ - Voltee mi rostro solo para encontrarme con el de papá lleno de lágrimas – Hijo te he extrañado demasiado, ya quiero que regreses a casa.

- ¡Papá! ¡Suéltame! – me queje mientras trataba inútilmente de zafarme del abrazo de papá, la verdad no me gustaba que me abrazara de esa forma en publico, Soul observo la escena con una gotita de agua resbalando por su cabeza – Vamos suéltame o te juro que te pego un Mark~Chop.

Papá se separo rápidamente de mí.

- No es necesario recurrir a la violencia hijo – papá rio nervioso y yo negué con la cabeza - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien - conteste con una gran sonrisa – Y, ¿Cómo esta Blair?, ¿la estas tratando bien?

- Si tranquila, tranquilo – corrigió inmediatamente – Tu gata esta bien, la alimento todos los días tal y como me dijiste, nada le hace falta, pero ¿Cómo es posible que te preocupes por tu gata antes de mí que soy tu padre? – grito papá con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ya tranquilo –suspire – Y ¿tú como estas?

- Bien hijo, gracias por preguntar – Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, yo lo mire con pena - ¿Quién es el?

Papá volteo a ver a Soul, reí nerviosa al igual que Soul y me prepare para lo que venia.

- El es Soul Evans, mi mejor amigo y mi… novio – conteste mientras el sonrojo en mis mejillas se hacia notar.

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee? – Grito papá exaltado mientras veía a Soul con ganas de matarlo. -¡¿Cómo es eso posible? Tienes que explicarme eso Mark Albarn y tú – papá señalo a Soul – no te atrevas a acercarte a mi hijo ¿entendiste?

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo Spirit-san? – Esa voz, esa voz es de, gire mi rostro encontrándome así con el rostro de…

* * *

**Soul POV.**

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo Spirit-san? – Pregunto un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Mark al verlo acercarse sonrío.

- ¡Hero! – Grito Mark emocionado mientras corría para abrazarlo, el chico simplemente abrió sus brazos y recibió muy feliz a Mark.

Imbécil. Le partiré la cara de gay que se carga.

_¡No Soul! Tranquilízate, recuerda que le prometiste a Mark que no dejarías que los celos te contralaran._

Suspire para tratar de controlarme y no romperle la cara al tal Hero.

Esperen… ¿Hero?, el es amigo de Mark ¿no?

- Pasa que, ese niño que esta ahí – El papá de Mark me señalo mientras me miraba con cara de pocos amigos – ¡Es el novio de mi Mark!

El tal Hero miro a Mark, el simplemente se sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada completamente sonrojado, el amigo de Mark soltó una carcajada y me miro fijamente.

- ¡Vaya! - Exclamo sorprendido – Entonces tú debes de ser Soul, ¿o me equivoco?

- Si, yo soy Soul – conteste con fastidio y celos – Y tú eres Hero ¿no?

- ¡Si! – contesto con emoción_(N/A: Imaginen a Hero poniendo esta carita *000* xD)_ – Veo que Mark te ha hablado de mí. ¡Eres un gran amigo Mark!

- Jeje… Tú también lo eres Hero – dijo Mark con nerviosismo.

- Bueno ya – grito el papá de Mark – Regresemos al tema, Mark hijo, tu no puedes tener novio, estas muy pequeño aun como para tener uno, tú eres mi bebé.

- Jeje, tranquilo Spirit-san, no es para tanto es normal que Mark se sienta atraído hacia otra persona – dijo Hero con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Aunque esa persona sea otro hombre…

- ¡NO! Aun no me siento listo como para aceptarlo, no quiero que mi hijo crezca – gritaba histérico y con lágrimas en los ojos el papá de Mark.

- Mark~Chop – grito Mark mientras una gran enciclopedia se enterraba en la frente de su padre, este termino en el suelo desmayado por la considerable perdida de sangre.

- Si lo sigues golpeando de ese modo terminaras matándolo – murmuro Hero.

- Lo se, pero es su culpa por ser tan histérico – dijo Mark molesto por la actitud de su padre.

Suspire y negué con la cabeza, al menos no había estado tan mal.

Mire a Mark y el me miro, le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa pero de una forma dulce, como siempre suele hacerlo. Hero nos miro y una gran sonrisa algo burlona se formo en su rostro. Aplaudió un par de veces llamando nuestra atención.

- Entonces… novios ¿eh? – Dijo Hero en tono pícaro – ¿Desde hace cuanto?

- Dos meses – conteste rápidamente y algo sonrojado. Mark rio nervioso.

- ¿Dos meses? – Pregunto sorprendido – Entonces… Oh Mark Albarn eres un mal amigo, tienes novio desde hace dos meses y no me dijiste nada.

- Es que no sabia como decírtelo, no es fácil dar una noticia así ¿sabes? – se excuso Mark completamente sonrojado. – Oye por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Excalibur?

Hero sonrío burlón.

Según recuerdo Excalibur es el cerdo de Hero, ¿cierto?

De pronto un Oing, Oing comenzaba a escucharse en el patio, la sonrisa de Hero se ensancho más, mientras que Mark cambiaba por completo su expresión poniendo una de asco.

Un pequeño cerdo color blanco con un extraño sombrero sobre su cabeza comenzaba a acercarse hasta donde estábamos parados.

- Para que pregunte – susurro Mark para el mismo, mientras se escondía detrás de mí.

- No te escondas Mark, Excalibur te ha extrañado mucho – dijo Hero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se agacho y cogió del suelo al pequeño cerdo blanco. – Mira Soul, te presento a Excalibur mi mascota, verdad que es lindo.

- ¡Oing! – gruño Excalibur_(N/A: Traducción onegaii D: - le dan un papel- -lo lee(?)- Ah si ewe Excalibur dice Baka 8D xD)_ Dios el animal era feo.

- Jeje… Si es lindo – mentí, Hero sonrío.

- Lo sabia, Mark siempre se burla de el y dice que es feo, pero solo se que lo dice para molestar – dijo Hero en un fingido tono triste.

- Es la verdad – dijo Mark saliendo de su escondite, mejor dicho detrás de mi espalda – Esa cosa es horrible y además es escandalosa, no se como lo soportas, mándalo de una buena vez al matadero y hazme feliz.

- Eso jamás lo hare – respondió rápidamente Hero mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Excalibur, el cual solo gruñía sin parar, ¡Mark tiene razón esa cosa es horrible! – Excalibur es como parte de mi familia.

- Si claro, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué haces aquí Hero? – pregunto Mark con curiosidad.

- ¿Que no es obvio mi querido Mark? Vine de visita y también a darte una gran noticia. – Hero dejo a la cosa de Excalibur en el suelo.

- ¿Cual? – pregunto Mark con desconfianza.

- ¡Me quedare en el Shibusen! – grito con felicidad.

- ¿Enserio? – Pregunto Mark con felicidad, Hero asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – Que bien.

Mark volvió a abrazar a Hero, obviamente los celos volvieron a atacarme pero logre controlarme.

_Recuerda Soul, solo son amigos, amigos y nada más, no pasa nada entre ellos, tranquilízate._

No tengo nada de que preocuparme ¿verdad?

Por que ellos son solo amigos, no puede haber nada entre los dos ¿verdad?

Por que Mark me ama a mí ¿cierto?

- Tranquilo Soul, no te pongas celoso ni tampoco me mires de esa forma, no te robare a Mark, es lindo pero no es mi tipo – dijo Hero con una sonrisa burlona. – Tal vez te robe a ti, tú eres mi lindo y mi tipo. _(N/A: Dios xDDDD! Y no, no es gay xDDDD)_

Hijo de su &%$#/(, me sonroje ante aquel comentario.

- Si te atreves a tocarlo te parto la cabeza – le amenazo Mark.

- Haha, me gusta la forma en que defiendes a tu hombre Mark_(N/A: xDDDDDDDD)_ – Tanto Mark como yo nos sonrojamos. – Hablando de hombres, ¿Quién es el hombre y quien la mujer en su relación?

- Que te importa – gritamos Mark y yo sonrojados a más no poder.

- Vale, vale, ya entendí no es necesario que se sulfuren de esa forma – dijo Hero mientras movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo. - ¿Pero quien estará arriba y quien abajo_?(N/A: Nótese el doble sentido, ok no xDDD ewe)_

- ¡Cállate de una maldita vez pervertido! – le volvimos a gritar completamente sonrojados.

- Ya tranquilos, digo tarde o temprano terminaran haciéndolo y tendrán que decidir quien estará arriba y quien aba… - Pero Hero no termino su comentario por que una gran enciclopedia se enterró en su frente, Hero cayo justo al lado del desmayado padre de Mark. Excalibur se acerco a los cuerpos y volvió a gruñir.

- ¡Oing! – (N/A: _Traducción: baka 8D xD)_

- Gracias – le dije a Mark con una sonrisa.

- Por nada – Sonrío dulcemente como si nada hubiera pasado – Tú hermano no ah llegado ¿cierto?

- No y es mejor así, no quiero verlo por el momento, aun sigo molesto por la broma que me hizo antes de que yo viniera a esta escuela y tampoco se como darle la gran noticia de que soy gay – dije nervioso y sonrojado.

- Si no quieres no le digas nada – Mark sonrío.

Negué con la cabeza y puse una sonrisa cool.

- Eso no es cool, tú ya le dijiste a tu padre y a tú mejor amigo, así que ahora es mi turno de decirle a mi hermano cuando lo vea.

- Vale, pero ¿Por qué le dirás primero a tú hermano? Pensé que no te llevabas bien con el – Mark ladeo un poco la cabeza.

- No es eso, si me llevo bien con Wes, tengo una buena relación con el, es solo que a veces es un idiota – una gotita estilo anime resbalo por la cabeza de Mark - Y quiero que el sea el primero en enterarse por que, el puede ayudarme cuando decida darle la notica a mis padres.

- Ah, entonces el es algo así como tu apoyo moral ¿verdad?

- Si algo así – dije con una sonrisa – Vámonos al departamento, ya me canse de estar parado aquí, si Wes llega pues que me busque.

- Vale – Mark sonrío y comenzó a caminar.

- Oye Mark – Lo llame, detuvo su paso y volteo a verme - ¿Qué harás con ellos? – pregunte mientras señalaba los cuerpos de su papá y de Hero.

- Hay déjalos, tarde o temprano tendrán que despertar - dijo con tranquilidad.

- Vale – le sonreí y el me devolvió el gesto, comenzamos a caminar hasta el departamento, en el camino pasamos por la reja que divide la escuela y como era de esperarse las fans de Mark comenzaron a gritar como locas.

_Lastima, es mío. _

Una gran sonrisa burlona se formo en mi rostro.

Cuando llegamos al departamento me deje caer sobre el sofá y Mark hizo lo mismo.

- Y ¿que piensas de mi padre? – pregunto Mark algo nervioso pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Mejor dicho, ¿Qué piensa el de mí?, me quiere matar.

- Naah, es solo que no soporta la idea de que yo tenga novio – dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Pero tarde o temprano se acostumbrara y terminara aceptándote.

- Eso espero – respondí resignado.

- Veraz que si – Mark se acerco a mí y junto nuestros labios en un beso, no tarde mucho en empezar a corresponderle el beso, el cual se fue haciendo mas apasionado conforme los segundos pasaban.

Nos separamos cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, pero apenas recuperamos algo volvimos a besarnos, termine recostando a Mark en el sofá y quede encima de el, llevo sus brazos detrás de mi cuello para hacer más profundo el beso, realmente me gustaba besarlo, sentir sus suaves labios moverse contra los míos era una sensación que no podía describir pero que al mismo tiempo disfrutaba.

- ¡¿Pero que mi…? – Dijo una voz que término con nuestro momento de 'amor', me separe de los labios de Mark solo para llevarme la peor sorpresa de mi vida…

- W-Wes – murmure completamente sonrojado mientras veía a mi hermano que observaba la escena con la boca abierta y sus ojos completamente abiertos…

Oh santa mierda…

* * *

_Preguntas frecuentes que a veces ni la autora puede responder:_

_¿Por qué ya llevan dos meses juntos? D:_

Por que ewe así lo decide para no terminar metiéndole relleno OwO xD!

_¿Segura que Hero no es gay? Por que a mí me lo parece D:_

Ahahaha xD Si, estoy 1OO% segura que Hero no es gay, aunque lo parezca ewe

_¡¿Por qué no actualizaste antes?_

Por que ewe no había tenido mucho tiempo, además de que se me había ido la imaginación pero ya regreso *OO* xD

_¿Por qué metiste a Hero en el Shibusen? ewe_

Para darle celos a Soul y verlo sufrir un rato :L xD

_¿Y ya decidiste cuantos capítulos tendrá el Fic?_

Sip ewe tendrá máximo 13 o no se e_e depende de la imaginación OwO! xD

* * *

_» __Bueno ya ewe xD Asdad ¿que les pareció el capitulo? *O* Si xD Wes los descubrió xDD! Dios, imagínense en esa situación xD creo que yo terminaría muriendo xDD si mi hermano me viera en esa situación xD, aunque ewe no tengo hermano y tampoco estoy enamorada de una mujer xD pero aun así seria horrible xDD, OwO bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo n__n! Bueno ewe ya no se que mas decir xD así que me largo de una vez ;D, por cierto *O* gracias por sus hermosos Reviews ;3; no saben lo feliz que me hacen ;w; espero seguir recibiendo más :3, bueno ya xD, Cuídense mucho & Suerte en todo ;D!_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_

_Bazzingaa 8D~_

* * *

_Review *-* _


	9. Amores Extraños

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su gran creador Atsushi Okubo. (Pero estoy ahorrando dinero para comprar los derechos de Soul :D) xD_

* * *

_**Love Is A Simple Thing**_

_**Cap.8 Amores Extraños.**_

**Soul POV.**

- ¡¿Pero que mi…? – Dijo una voz que término con nuestro momento de 'amor', me separe de los labios de Mark solo para llevarme la peor sorpresa de mi vida…

- W-Wes – murmure completamente sonrojado mientras veía a mi hermano que observaba la escena con la boca abierta y sus ojos completamente abiertos…

Oh santa mierda…

- ¿Q…qué h…haces aquí Wes? – pregunte nervioso y sorprendido mientras me separaba de Mark, el cual solo me miraba para que le diera una explicación.

- Yo…yo vine a verte y… - Wes no pudo terminar de hablar por que lo interrumpí.

- Wes soy gay – dije mientras sentía el sonrojo en mis mejillas crecer. Wes me miro sorprendido por unos momentos, pero después sus ojos se pusieron completamente blancos y en pocos segundos callo tieso como roca en la sala del departamento.

Mark se levanto como alma que lleva el diablo del sofá y se acerco a Wes completamente preocupado.

- ¡Creo que murió! – dijo Mark con preocupación y sonrojado a más no poder. – Espera, él es tú hermano ¿cierto?

- Si él es mi hermano, y no esta muerto, solo desmayado – respondí.

- Que forma más extraña de desmayarse tiene, parece muerto – Dijo Mark sorprendido.

- Si lo sé, por eso suelo burlarme de él – dije en tono burlón y Mark dejo escapar una pequeña risita.

- Hey no espera. ¡Eres un imbécil! – me regaño Mark.

- ¡¿Por qué? – grite.

- ¡¿Como se te ocurre soltarle ese tipo de noticia de ese modo?

Bueno… tal vez Mark tenía razón y no debí de haberle dicho así como así que soy gay a Wes.

- ¡No estaba pensando! – Me defendí – Además me sentía nervioso, ¿qué tal si tú padre te hubiera visto besándote conmigo?

Mark alzo una ceja.

- No es lo mismo, mi padre ya sabe que soy gay – dijo con seguridad – Al menos hubieras esperado a que tú hermano se hubiera sentado y después le soltabas la noticia, ¿tan difícil es hacer eso?

- Aunque no lo creas para mí si lo es, pero era mejor decírselo de esa manera, el trauma de ver a su hermanito besándose con otro hombre será menos – dije nervioso.

- ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Qué no ves que tú hermano esta casi muerto?

- Ya te dije que no esta muerto, solo desmayado – puse una mano en mi pecho ya que mi corazón latía furioso. – Ok, hay que tranquilizarnos Mark.

- S-si tienes razón – Mark y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo para tratar de calmarnos, lo mire con una sonrisa y él me devolvió el gesto – Soul, ¿Qué haremos con tu hermano?

Mark señalo el cuerpo inconsciente y casi medio muerto de mí hermano.

- Etto… ¿Tenemos algodón y alcohol en el botiquín de emergencias? – pregunte mientras miraba a Mark.

- Eso creo – respondió mientras se encogía de hombros - ¿Quieres que vaya a ver?

- Si – respondí – Y si encuentras tráelos por favor.

- Vale – Mark camino rápidamente hasta el baño en busca del botiquín.

Solo hay una cosa que Wes odia en este mundo, y es el olor a alcohol, una sonrisa burlona se formo en mi rostro. Me agache un poco para estar a la altura de Wes, pronto escuche los pasos de Mark.

- Toma – dijo mientras me entregaba el alcohol y los algodones, lo mire con una sonrisa mientras tomaba uno de los algodones y vertía un poco de alcohol sobre el. - ¿Eso lo despertara?

- Si, o al menos eso espero – acerque lentamente el algodón a la nariz de Wes para que el olor a alcohol invadiera por completo sus fosas nasales, cosa que al parecer funciono por que mí hermano comenzó a retorcerse como babosa con sal***.**

- ¡APESTA! – Grito Wes exaltado haciendo que tanto Mark como yo diéramos un brinco por el susto, mí _querido_ hermano – léase el sarcasmo por favor – me dio un fuerte golpe en la mano para que alejara el algodón de su nariz, nos miro a Mark y a mí por unos instantes y luego reacciono – Oh Dios Soul, ¡Eres gay! ¡Mi pequeño hermanito es gay!

Wes gritaba a todo pulmón que yo era gay mientras agitaba mi cuerpo.

- ¡Basta Wes! – Me queje – ¡Si me sigues agitando así moriré!

- Oh perdón – dijo más calmado – Es que ¡Oh Dios! ¡Eres gay! Y tú también – grito mientras señalaba a Mark, el cual se sonrojo hasta más no poder - Y… y estaban besándose, ¡por dios! He quedado traumado de por vida.

Wes llevo sus manos hasta su cabeza mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por todo el departamento mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles para mi, Mark y yo observábamos a mí hermano con una gotita de agua bajando por nuestras cabezas.

- ¡SON GAYS! ¡DIOS MIO! – seguía gritando Wes, cosa que hacia que Mark y yo nos sonrojáramos – ¡Y LO PEOR FUE QUE LOS VI BESANDOSE!

- ¿Puedo pegarle? – pregunto en un susurro Mark.

- Claro – respondí como si nada.

Mark sonrío al escuchar mi respuesta y de quien sabe donde, saco una gran enciclopedia de al parecer con cerca de 2000 paginas.

- ¡Mark~Chop! – grito Mark al mismo tiempo que la gran enciclopedia mencionada anteriormente se calvaba en la frente de mi hermano, el cual callo desmayado por segunda vez al suelo del departamento. – Espero no haberlo matado.

- No, Wes tiene resistencia, una vez una ex novia de él lo golpeo – dije burlón.

- ¿Lo golpeo? – Pregunto Mark sorprendido - ¿Por qué?

- Yo que se – dije mientras me encogía de hombros – Creo que fue por que la chica pensaba que Wes la engañaba, las mujeres son demasiado celosas.

- Mira quien habla – insinuó Mark por el asunto con Ragnarok.

Lo mire molesto pero el sonrío, era difícil molestarse con él cuando ponía esa sonrisa dulce y tierna. Suspire resignado mientras me acercaba hasta donde estaba parado y lo besaba.

- Oh…Dios – escuchamos murmurar a Wes, me separe de los labios de Mark y mire a mi hermano, el cual se había recuperado del mortal golpe pero al vernos besarnos -otra vez- se volvió a desmayar.

- Creo que ahora si murió, no me beses de esa forma – me regaño Mark mientras me daba una palmadita en el hombro.

- ¿Por qué no? – Lo mire curioso, pero luego sonreí burlón – Yo puedo besarte donde y cuando quiera.

- Aja, ¿Y que te da el derecho de hacerlo? – pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Pues que eres mí novio – le respondí con una sonrisa torcida.

- Eso no te da el derecho de… - Pero Mark no pudo terminar de hablar por que nuevamente me apodere de sus labios, a pesar que al principio no quiso corresponderme el beso, termino haciéndolo coloco sus brazos detrás de mí cuello y yo lleve mis manos hasta sus sonrojadas mejillas.

- ¡Quita tus sucias y pervertidas manos de mi _hija_! – grito el papá de Mark completamente exaltado, me separe de Mark sorprendido y sonrojado, ¡¿Es que acaso no saben tocar la puerta?

Hey esperen dijo… ¿hija?

- Mark, ¿Cómo puedes dejar que ese tipo te bese? – dijo llorando el papá de Mark.

- Ya cálmate papá fue solo un beso.

- Hijo – le corregí, tanto Mark como su papá voltearon a verme entre sorprendidos y curiosos.

-¿Eh? – dijeron ambos al unisonó.

- Dijiste "quita tus sucias y pervertidas manos de mi _**hija**_" – Dije remarcando esa última palabra.

- No es verdad – se defendió el papá de Mark – Dije hijo.

- No, dijiste "hija"

- No es verdad – grito el papá.

- Que si – le grite.

- No

- Si

-No

- Si – Ahora se de donde saco lo terco Mark.

- No

- Si

- ¡Ya cállense si no quieren que les pegue con la enciclopedia! – grito Mark, su padre y yo dejamos de ´pelear para mirarlo con miedo.

- Si mocoso, respeta a tus mayores y cállate de una buena vez – me dijo el papá de Mark.

- Si no respeto a mis padres ¿Por qué habría de respetarte a ti? – pregunte retadoramente.

- Por que te recuerdo que yo soy el padre de tú novio.

MI-ER- DA.

Bufé molesto mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí papá? – pregunto Mark.

- Vine a despedirme hijo – el padre de Mark sonrió tristemente – Tengo que regresar a Japón, mi vuelo sale en 20 minutos.

Mark miro tristemente a su padre, se acerco hasta el y lo abrazo.

- Cuídate papá, te extrañare mucho, recuerda alimentar a Blair – le dijo Mark mientras se separaba de su padre.

- Si hijo, tú también cuídate mucho – el papá de Mark se despidió y camino hasta la puerta – Nos vemos hijo. – Salió y desapareció de nuestra vista.

Escuche como Mark suspiraba, lo mire, se había puesto triste. Me acerque hasta él y lo abrace.

- Pronto se volverán a ver – susurre cerca de su oreja.

- Lo se – Mark se separo de mí y me miro con una sonrisa, estaba a punto de besarlo pero antes de poder juntar nuestros labios escuchamos a mí hermano hablar.

- Ya no se besen por el amor a Dios, es difícil ver a dos hombres besándose – murmuro mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo. Suspire y me acerque hasta él para ayudarlo.

* * *

**Mark (Maka) POV.**

Mire como Soul ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse del suelo, el pobre había quedado traumado después de ver a dos 'hombres' besándose. Aunque todo se podría arreglar si yo les dijera que soy una mujer, pero mi orgullo me dice que no, no perderé ante Hero y ni siquiera pienso cuidar a la cosa de Excalibur por 3 meses.

Después de que Soul había ayudado a su hermano, los tres nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala. Un silencio un tanto incomodo invadió la habitación, nadie sabia como comenzar una conversación, los segundos se hicieron eternos, hasta que el silencio se rompió gracias al hermano de Soul.

- Entonces – dijo Wes un poco más calmado – Eres gay Soul, mejor dicho, ambos son gays – El hermano de Soul volteo a verme y yo solo desvié la mirada apenada.

- Si – respondió Soul mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y miraba el techo – Mark y yo somos novios desde hace dos meses.

- ¡¿Dos meses? – pregunto sorprendido.

Soul y yo asentimos.

- Debiste haberme dicho antes hermanito – Wes le sonrió a Soul de una forma tierna.

- A saber lo que hubieras hecho – dijo Soul. – Mira como te pusiste al vernos a Mark y a mí besándonos.

- Bueno si ya se que mi reacción no fue la mejor, pero es tú culpa por haberme soltado la noticia de ese modo, bien pudiste haber esperado a que me sentara primero – Dijo Wes.

- Te lo dije Soul – dije mientras lo miraba, Soul se encogió de hombros.

El hermano de Soul se llevo las manos hasta su cabeza.

- Hombre, pegas duro – dijo divertido mientras me miraba.

- Go…gomen – dije sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada. – No fue mi intención pegarte tan duro.

Soul se levanto del sofá, lo miramos sorprendidos.

- Voy a la cocina por hielo para tú cabeza Wes – Soul comenzó a caminar hasta la cocina y cuando entro en ella, su hermano me miro fijamente, comencé a sentirme nerviosa no me gustaba que las personas me miraran fijamente.

- Te llamas Mark ¿cierto? – Pregunto Wes, yo asentí – Hombre, gusto en conocerte, digo eres la primera persona en robarle el corazón a mi hermano, para serte sincero yo siempre pensé que mi hermano terminaría con una mujer, lo digo sin el afán de ofender.

- No te preocupes, no me ofendes – sonreí – Yo también pensaba que Soul jamás se fijaría en otro hombre, conociendo el tipo de chico 'cool' que es me imagine que terminaría con una mujer con buen cuerpo y grandes pechos.

Oh sorpresa que se llevará Soul, cuando descubra que soy una chica.

- Jajaja, vaya conoces bien a mi hermano, y dime Mark, ¿Quieres a mi hermano? – pregunto Wes mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.

- No – respondí seria, la sonrisa de Wes se fue y me miro sorprendido – Lo amo.

Wes comenzó a reír.

- Me caes bien Mark, eres buena persona, por mí ya eres bienvenido a la familia Evans, cuñado – Wes puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Puse una gran sonrisa en mi rostro al mismo tiempo que me sonrojaba, escuche como la puerta de la cocina se cerraba, mire y vi a Soul saliendo de ahí con una bolsa con hielos dentro, se acerco hasta el sofá y se dejo caer en este.

- Toma – dijo mientras le entregaba la bolsa de hielos a Wes – Póntelo en la cabeza.

- Gracias – Wes tomo la bolsa y se la puso en la cabeza – Por cierto mamá y papá te extrañan.

- ¿Y debería de alegrarme por eso? – pregunto Soul levemente molesto.

- A pesar de todo Soul, son nuestros padres, y ¿has pensado que dirán ellos cuando se enteren de tus preferencias?

Soul suspiro y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

- O me castran o me desheredan – dijo Soul con tranquilidad – Y ¿sabes? No me importa lo que piensen o lo que me hagan, es mi vida no la ellos.

- Eres difícil de tratar – Wes rio – Pero bueno, cuando quieras decírselos yo estaré ahí para apoyarte Soul y a ti también cuñado – Wes me miro con una sonrisa.

Reí nervioso.

- Bueno ya es tarde así que me retiro, tengo que llegar temprano a Londres – Wes se levanto del sofá, Soul y yo lo seguimos hasta la puerta del departamento – Cuando se sientan listos para decirles a mamá y papá avisen y yo estaré ahí para apoyarlos – Wes sonrió.

- Vale – respondimos Soul y yo al unisonó.

- Cuídense chicos, nos vemos después y Mark cuida mucho a Soul.

- Claro – sonreí y Soul bufo.

Cuando Wes se fue, Soul y yo volvimos a sentarnos en el sofá, me estire un poco en mi lugar y me recosté sobre el hombro de Soul, él puso su cabeza sobre la mía suspire y comencé a cerrar poco a poco los ojos.

- ¿Qué te pareció mi hermano? – pregunto en un susurro Soul.

- Bien, es buena persona – respondí con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro – Además para él ya soy parte de su familia.

Soul rio.

- Claro que lo eres – Soul me tomo por mi mentón y junto nuestros labios en un beso, me gustaba besarlo, la sensación que me producía cuando nos besábamos era difícil de describir pero fácil de disfrutar.

Seguimos besándonos hasta que la el sonido de la puerta abriéndose nos interrumpió, Por Dios, ¡¿Acaso no saben tocar? Voltee hacia la puerta solo para ver a Hero con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Siento haber interrumpido su momento yaoi, pero estaba aburrido – dijo Hero mientras entraba al departamento y se dejaba caer sobre el sofá. – Mark, enséñame la escuela, no quiero perderme el primer día de clases buscando los salones.

Suspire resignada.

- Vale, ¿nos acompañas Soul? – le pregunte con una sonrisa.

- Claro, no pienso dejarte solo con él – dijo Soul algo molesto por la presencia de Hero.

- Oh, ¿Entonces no confías en Mark? – pregunto Hero, mientras me jalaba hacia él y me recostaba sobre su pecho, me sonroje.

- ¡Hey! Suéltalo es mío – Dijo Soul molesto mientras me separaba del pecho de Hero – Y claro que confío en él, pero en ti no.

- Oh Soul que malo eres, has herido mis sentimientos – comenzó a 'chillar' Hero, obviamente lo hacia para molestar.

- Imbécil – murmuramos Soul y yo al unisonó.

- Si yo también los amo – Hero sonrió enormemente. Se levanto del sofá y me tendió la mano, tome su mano para levantarme, Soul bufo molesto. – Vamos enséñame la escuela.

¿Era mi imaginación o Hero hacia eso para que Soul se molestara?...

- Vale, vamos Soul – le dije con una sonrisa mientras le tendía mi mano para que le levantara del sofá, Soul sonrió de manera cool mientras tomaba mi mano y se levantaba.

Hero comenzó a caminar de una forma muy extraña hacia la puerta, parecía como si estuviera bailando, a Soul y a mí nos bajo una gotita por la cabeza, negué con la cabeza pero después sonreí, esa era una de las tantas cosas que extrañaba de Hero.

Suspire y voltee a ver a Soul, el miraba de una forma extraña a Hero, pero cuando se dio cuenta que yo lo estaba mirando me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Me dan ganas de decirle a Soul toda la verdad.

Pero me da miedo su respuesta, ¿Qué tal si me rechaza? O ¿Qué tal si se molesta conmigo por no haberle dicho antes? Miles de preguntas llegaron a mí mente, ¿debo decirle o no?

¡Kami-sama ayúdame!

* * *

_*****__Bueno no se si conozcan las babosas (no, no es mi hermana(?) ok no xD) las babosas son unos moluscos parecidos a los caracoles pero sin el caparazón, el caso es que si les hechas sal empiezan a retorcerse xD_

* * *

_Preguntas frecuentes que a veces ni la autora puede responder:_

_¿Mark/Maka odia a Hero? O:_

_Aunque ella diga que lo odia no es así, xD, tiene una relación especial con Hero, OwO ¿ustedes no tienen un amigo con el que se lleven así? Yo si xD y me encanta molestarlo._

_**LaBrujitaKira**__: Para responder a tú pregunta 'ewe' no significa nada en especial, 'ewe' es más como una carita xD! Como OwO uwu owó y así xD_

_¿Hero hará que Soul tenga celos apropósito?_

_See :L muchos celos xD_

_¿Cómo reaccionara Soul cuando sepa que no es gay? _

_xD El pobre saltara del edificio más alto que encuentre xDDDDDDD! Ok no xD ya lo verán ;D!_

_¿Cuándo Maka le va a decir a Soul que es mujer y lo tomara bien?_

_ewe Lo hará dentro de algunos capítulos, bien solo les diré que el pobre terminara traumado xDDD_

* * *

_Asdad, a partir de este capítulo empiezan los celos, muchos celos +w+ por parte de Soul y de Mark ya verán por que xD, obvio también tengo que hacer sufrir un poco a Mark :3 xD bueno OwO ¿que les pareció el capítulo? *O* muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews ;ww; me hacen muy feliz y también gracias a los que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos ;w; x3! OwO bueno me retiro de una vez :D! Cuídense mucho & Suerte en todo ;D_

_Byee Byee~_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Bazzingaa 8DD~_

* * *

_Review *-*_


	10. ¿Barbie, Girl?

_**Disclaimer:**__Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su gran creador Atsushi Okubo.__Por otro lado, la historia es completamente MÍA ¬¬._

_La canción Barbie Girl tampoco es mía, le pertenece al grupo Aqua. _

_Barbie y Ken tampoco son míos, son de Mattel(?) ewe_

_¡Sí! ¡México le ganó a Francia! ¡Qué felicidad! Ejem... nos vemos abajo 8D!_

* * *

_**Love Is A Simple Thing.**_

_**Capítulo 9. ¿Barbie…Girl?**_

_**Mark (Maka) POV.**_

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que Hero ingreso al Shibusen. Soul y él ya se llevan mejor, al igual que Ragnarok y Soul. No entiendo como es que Soul podía tener tantos celos de ellos dos. Y luego dicen que las celosas somos las mujeres.

- Bien chicos, dentro de unas cuantas semanas será el examen les advierto que no estará tan fácil como lo imaginan, así que espero estudien – Habló el profesor Stein mientras diseccionaba a un pobre animal indefenso.

- Que poco cool – dijo Soul para después acomodar sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- Me da flojera tan solo pensar en el examen y en estudiar – Ragnarok se despeino un poco su cabello con una de sus manos.

- Oh vamos, no es tan difícil – dije tratando de animarlos un poco.

- Eso lo dices por que tú no tienes necesidad de estudiar Mark, eres un ratoncito de biblioteca.

- Mark~Chop – murmuré y en pocos segundos Soul tenía una gran enciclopedia de 1000 paginas enterrada en la frente, Ragnarok rió nervioso mientras una gotita estilo anime resbalaba por su sien.

- ¡Ya sé! – Exclamo Ragnarok entusiasmado, haciendo que el profesor Stein lo mirara con ganas de diseccionarlo, Ragnarok y yo miramos con terror a Stein, quien después bajo la mirada y siguió con el pobre animal. - ¿Me ayudarías a estudiar Mark? – Preguntó casi en un susurro mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.

- ¡Claro! – respondí feliz.

- Si, si, pero te recuerdo que es mío Ragnarok, así que mucho cuidado – dijo Soul con cierto tono de desagrado en su voz. Para después tallar su cabeza por el golpe y atraerme hacia él.

Y ahí vamos otra vez con los celos.

Rodee los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Lo sé Soul – Ragnarok negó con la cabeza – Es más, ¿Por qué no estudias con nosotros? Así podrás ver que no le hare nada malo a Mark.

- Si, buena idea, además necesito mejorar mis calificaciones – Los ojos de Soul se abrieron mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza.

- Si, yo también necesito mejorar mis calificaciones o mamá me enviara a un campamento de matemáticas, ¡De Matemáticas! ¿Entiendes eso? – Dijo Ragnarok completamente exaltado mientras sus ojos dorados se abrían por completo.

- ¡Ja! ¡Es que no haz ido a uno de ciencias, esta lleno de nerds! – Ragnarok miro a sorprendido a Soul – Y si no mejoro mis calificaciones este año a saber a que campamento me enviaran mis padres.

Comencé a reír, haciendo que Ragnarok y Soul me miraran entre sorprendidos y preocupados.

- ¿Estás bien Mark? – pregunto Soul un tanto preocupado.

- Es que…es que… jajajajajajajaja – una gran carcajada escapó de mi boca mientras las lágrimas por culpa de la risa salían de mis ojos y resbalan por mis mejillas.

- ¡Albarn, Makenshi, Evans! – Nos llamó Stein completamente enojado, yo deje de reír y miré con miedo al profesor al igual que Ragnarok y Soul. – A la dirección, por interrumpir mi clase.

- Pero…

- ¡Ahora mismo! O Los disecciono a los tres – Ni tardados ni perezosos nos levantamos rápidamente de nuestros lugares y salimos hacia la dirección.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que volví a recordar las caras que pusieron Ragnarok y Soul cuando hablaban de los campamentos y nuevamente no me pude controlar, otra carcajada escapó de mi boca y los chicos volvieron a mirarme pero esta vez con miedo.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que diablos te pasa hombre? – Grito Ragnarok mirándome con miedo, preocupación, confusión y terror – Estas comenzando a asustarme.

- Y no solo a ti, a mi también me asusta – hablo Soul mientras se alejaba un poco de mí.

- Es que… hubieran visto sus caras cuando hablaron de los campamentos – dije hablando entre risas, lleve mis manos hasta mi estomago y lo abrace por que me estaba comenzando a doler de tanto reír. – Hay dios, no respiro. _(N/A: ¿No han tenido de esos ataques de risa que no pueden dejar de reír y hasta el estomago les duele y luego no pueden respirar? xD Yo si xD)_

Soul y Ragnarok se miraron fijamente durante unos minutos y luego voltearon a verme.

- ¿Tan graciosas fueron nuestras caras? – preguntaron ambos chicos al unisonó.

- Jajajaja, si – comencé a reír descontroladamente, no siempre me dan ataques de risa, solo me pasa cuando veo algo realmente gracioso como la cara de Soul y Ragnarok. – Aww! me duele el estomago.

- ¡Obvio que te duele Mark!, haz estado riendo sin parar – dijo Soul algo molesto para luego suspirar.

- Go-gomen – dije mientras secaba algunas lágrimas de mis ojos. – Es que fue demasiado gracioso.

- Me alegro que las desgracias ajenas te hagan feliz Mark – susurró Ragnarok con sarcasmo.

- Bueno ya, mejor vámonos a la dirección, no quiero morir diseccionado tan joven – dijo Soul un tanto nervioso. – Acabo de imaginándome siendo diseccionado por Stein y créanme es una terrible imagen mental.

A Ragnarok y a mí nos recorrió un horrible escalofrió al hacernos una imagen mental de Stein diseccionándonos.

- ¡Que horrible! – dijimos ambos al unisonó y completamente horrorizados.

Soul nos miró con miedo pero después sonrió de manera torcida, y comenzó a caminar hasta la dirección.

* * *

Al llegar ahí nos sorprendimos al ver a Kid, Black Star y Hero esperando en la dirección. Bueno Black Star y Kid peleaban mientras Hero los miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro pero una gotita estilo anime resbalaba por su cabeza.

- ¡Chicos! – Los llamó Ragnarok con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al escucharlo los chicos dejaron de pelear y voltearon a vernos un poco sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Kid.

- Es que a Mark le dio un ataque de risa en plena clase de Stein y él nos mando a la dirección – dijo Soul despreocupado.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Hero mientras me miraba sorprendido pero con una sonrisa en su rostro – Hace años que no te daba un ataque de risa.

- Lo sé, me duele el estomago de tanto reír – dije algo triste, pero al poco tiempo sentí como alguien me tomaba por el brazo haciendo que mi cabeza se recargara sobre el pecho de aquella persona. Me sonrojé de sobre manera al darme cuenta que aquella persona era Hero.

- Tranquilo Markito – Ni siendo hombre me salvo de los sobrenombres de Hero. - yo me quedaré esta noche en tu cuarto para cuidarte si hace falta – Dijo Hero mientras acariciaba lentamente mi cabeza.

- ¡Hey tú suéltalo! – le grito Soul molesto a Hero. Esté ultimo solo sonrió burlonamente. – Y ni creas que te dejare dormir con él.

- Oh Soul no seas envidioso, además te apuesto que tú debes de dormir todas las noches con Mark – dijo Hero con tono pícaro, mis mejillas rojas se encendieron aún más. En un rápido movimiento me separé de su pecho y lo miré con odio.

Hero sonrió nerviosamente, él ya sabía lo que le esperaba si continuaba diciendo todas esas estupideces.

Ragnarok carraspeó un poco llamando así nuestra atención.

- Si bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí chicos? – Preguntó mientras miraba a Black Star y a Kid.

Ambos chicos rieron nerviosos y se sonrojaron completamente mientras evadían nuestras miradas. Hero comenzó a reír descontroladamente haciendo que Black Star y Kid se sonrojaran aún más. Soul, Ragnarok y yo lo miramos pidiéndole una explicación.

- Es que Marie-sensei nos sacó de su clase porque nos pusimos a cantar _Barbie Girl_ – Hero soltó una carcajada cuando vio nuestros rostros de sorpresa.

- ¿Ah? – dijimos los tres al unisonó.

- ¿Por qué rayos estaban cantando _Barbie Girl_? – preguntó Soul completamente sorprendido mientras volteaba a ver a Kid y Black Star. Los cuales desviaban la mirada y balbuceaban cosas inentendibles para nosotros.

- Porque estábamos buscando la canción más indicada para Mark – respondió Hero mientras nos miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tardé un poco para captar lo que había dicho.

- ¡Hey! – Le miré molesta - ¿Por qué es esa mi canción?

- Porque si Soul es _Ken_ entonces tú eres _Barbie, _aunque ahora que lo pienso debería ser al revés y tú deberías de ser _Ken _porque eres codiciado por todas las chicas. Pero como el rubio eres tú… – Estaba a punto de partirle la cabeza a Hero por su estúpido comentario pero la risa de Ragnarok y Soul me interrumpió. Hero y yo volteamos a verlos, un poco sorprendidos.

- Jajaja, se pu…pusieron a cantar… a cantar _Barbie Girl _– las carcajadas de ambos resonaban por los pasillos – Un par de 'machos' cómo ustedes se pusieron a cantar _Barbie Girl_ háganme el grandísimo favor, Y ¿Quién era _Barbie_ y quién _Ken_? – dijeron ambos al unisonó casi muriendo por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones.

- Hey Ragnarok – lo llamó Soul, el pelinegro volteó a verlo mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas – Te apuesto a que Kid era _Barbie_ por ser "simétrica".

Y en pocos segundos una carcajada escapó de la boca de Ragnarok.

- Par de imbéciles – les regaño Kid – _Barbie_ es completamente asimétrica, si fuera una persona normal no podría ni caminar. Es horrible, ¡Jamás en mi vida podría ser así de asimétrico!

Soul y Ragnarok ignoraron el comentario de Kid y siguieron riendo descontroladamente.

- Me imagino lo gays que se vieron cantando _Barbie Girl_, por favor Hero dime que los grabaste – dijo Ragnarok mientras trataba de recuperar el oxigeno. Hero asintió con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- ¡Cállense! – gritaron Black Star y Kid al unisonó. – Y tú Hero, borra el maldito video si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.

A Hero poco le importó los comentarios de los chicos y se soltó a reír, yo no tardé en unirme a su burla.

Hasta que un carraspeo hizo que dejáramos de reír, un escalofrió recorrió por completo nuestros cuerpos al notar que aquella persona era nada más y nada menos que Azusa-sensei.

- En fila, ¡Ya! – nos ordenó y nosotros nos acomodamos en fila. Nadie en su sano juicio desobedecería a Azusa-sensei. - ¿Por qué están aquí?

- P…por in…interrumpir la clase del…del profesor S…Stein – respondí con miedo.

- ¿Y ustedes? – preguntó seriamente mientras miraba a Kid, Black Star y Hero. Los tres chicos tragaron sonoramente.

- P…por cantar…en…en clase…de Marie-Sensei – respondió Kid.

Azusa-sensei los observó durante un rato y después alzó una ceja.

- Umm bien, les daré un castigo por interrumpir en clase de sus profesores – dijo Azusa-sensei mientras llevaba una mano hasta su mentón. Nosotros temblábamos de miedo, estar frente a frente con Azusa-sensei era…horrible. – Ya sé, acomodaran todos y cada uno de los libros de la biblioteca.

Bueno el castigo no era del todo malo.

- ¿Entendieron? – preguntó en tono amenazante.

- Si Azusa-sensei – respondimos todos en coro.

- Bien, ahora pueden irse – nosotros asentimos y comenzamos a caminar hacia la biblioteca, cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente Ragnarok chasqueó la lengua.

- No sé que es peor, si estudiar para no ir a un campamento o estar durante varias horas en la biblioteca – dijo mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

- Ambas ideas son poco cool – le contestó Soul.

- Pero viéndole el lado bueno, nos saltaremos varias clases – habló Black Star para después comenzar a reír estrepitosamente, la verdad aun no se como Tsubaki lo soporta.

- Black Star tiene razón – Hero volteó a verme con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo también le sonreí y en pocos minutos ya tenia a Soul a mi lado alejándome lo más posible de Hero. Kid y Black Star comenzaron a reír.

- Me encantan los celos de Soul – dijo Hero burlonamente a lo que los chicos comenzaron a burlarse de Soul, yo suspire al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y miraba de reojo a Soul, se había sonrojado por completo.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Si Soul se ponía celoso eso significaba que me amaba tanto como yo a él.

Oh sí, definitivamente soy una chica afortunada al tener un novio cómo Soul.

En cuanto llegamos a la biblioteca todos soltamos un suspiro al mismo tiempo al ver la gran masa de libros que teníamos que acomodar.

- Bien… Creo que hay que separarnos para terminar pronto – dijo Kid – A ver para ser simétricos vamos de dos en dos. Soul y Mark, Black Star y Hero, y por ultimo Ragnarok y yo.

- ¡Vale! – contestamos todos al unisonó.

* * *

_**Soul POV.**_

¡Dos horas!

Cerca de dos horas llevábamos en la maldita biblioteca acomodando los estúpidos libros. ¡Juro que en mi vida había pasado tanto tiempo en una biblioteca! Pero lo bueno del asunto era que Mark y yo estábamos solos.

Sonreí burlonamente.

- ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste a Black Star y a Kid cantando _Barbie Girl_? – preguntó Mark con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- Para serte sincero… Jamás – dije burlón mientras le daba otro libro a Mark, ya que él se encontraba acomodándolos. – Y luego dicen que el gay soy yo.

- Son unos idiotas no les hagas caso – dijo para después suspirar – Pásame otro libro.

Asentí para después darle otro libro. Estire un poco mi mano para que él pudiera alcanzar el libro, ya que Mark estaba sobre una escalera para acomodar bien los libros. Cuando se dio la vuelta se tambaleó un poco pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

- ¡Ten cuidado! – dije exaltado mientras me ponía a su lado.

- Ya tranquilo, nunca me eh caído de la escalera tengo buen equilibrio – sonrió con autosuficiencia para después acomodar el libro que tenia en su mano. – Dame otro libro, Soul.

- Vale – me di la vuelta para tomar otro libro y lo siguiente que se escucho fue un grito algo afeminado.

- ¡AHH! – voltee rápidamente y juro que vi cómo Mark caía lentamente de la escalera, me acerque rápidamente para evitar que cayera pero lo único que conseguí fue caer al suelo con Mark en mi pecho.

- ¡Auch! – me quejé después de recibir tremendo golpe.

- ¡Soul! ¿Estás bien? Yo… lo siento – dijo mientras me miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas. – Perdóname, yo no pensé que la escaler…

Pero no lo dejé continuar porque junté nuestros labios en un beso que él no tardó en corresponderme.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó en un susurro mientras me miraba con preocupación.

Asentí.

- No te preocupes – Dije para después darle un beso en la frente – Del suelo no pasó.

Ambos reímos al unisonó para luego volver a juntar nuestros labios en un tierno beso, estuvimos así hasta que la falta de oxigeno nos obligó a separarnos pero apenas recuperamos algo, volvimos a besarnos, pero para mi desgracia nos vimos interrumpidos por _Barbie_ y _Ken_, digo por Black Star y Kid. Quienes nos miraban con una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja.

- Ustedes mejor ni digan nada _Barbie_ y _Ken_ – dije burlonamente mientras me levantaba del suelo y ayudaba a Mark, la sonrisa de Black Star y Kid desapareció.

- ¡Hey! – me regañaron ambos al unisonó y completamente sonrojados. – ¡No somos _Barbie_ y _Ken_!

- Si, si, si, lo que digan – dije sin importancia mientras seguía a Mark quien caminaba hacia Hero y Ragnarok, éstos dos reían burlonamente.

- ¿Solo para aclarar quién es _Barbie_ y quién es _Ken_? – Preguntó Kid – Porque yo no quiero ser la deformidad de _Barbie._

- Cállate imbécil – Le regaño Black Star enojado.

- ¡Oblígame asimétrico! – le retó Kid. Y en pocos segundos ambos chicos estaban golpeándose en el suelo de la biblioteca.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Par de imbéciles – dijimos Mark, Hero, Ragnarok y yo al unisonó mientras una gotita estilo anime resbalaba por nuestras cabezas.

- Tengo una idea – Ragnarok sonrió burlonamente, nosotros lo miramos desconcertados – ¡Hey _Barbie_, digo Kid si vences a Black Star te dejo tener una cita con Chrona!

- ¿Hey por qué Barbie? – Kid miró a Ragnarok – Espera… ¿Una cita con Chrona? Acepto, ¡Prepárate para perder Black Star!

- ¡Nyajajaja! ¡Tú perderás débil mortal nadie a vencido nunca al gran dios Black Star! – Y Black Star comenzó a reír de una manera estrepitosa, juro que si la bibliotecaria estuviera ahí ya nos hubiera sacado a todos.

Ambos chicos volvieron a golpearse en el suelo, Hero y Ragnarok animaban la pelea, mientras que Mark y yo negábamos con la cabeza.

- Qué malo eres Ragnarok, espero que al menos lo dejes tener su cita con Chrona – Dijo Mark mirándolo algo molesto.

- Si, no te preocupes, él tendrá su cita con Chrona gane o no – Ragnarok sonrió y Mark suspiró.

- Eso espero, bueno iré a buscar a Azusa-sensei para decirle que ya terminamos – Mark sonrió.

- ¿Voy contigo? – pregunté y él asintió.

- Ya volvemos – dijimos ambos al unisonó, pero los chicos estaban tan entretenidos viendo la pelea que ni caso nos hicieron, así que salimos de la biblioteca y caminamos hasta la Death Room en busca de Azusa-sensei.

Pero al caminar un extraño escalofrió invadió por completo mi cuerpo haciendo que me estremeciera un poco.

- ¿Estás bien, Soul? – preguntó preocupado mientras detenía su paso, yo lo imité y también me detuve.

- Si, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento, no te preocupes – dije para después tomar una de sus manos entre las mías haciendo que él se sonrojara un poco pero luego sonrió dulcemente.

Vi cómo Mark miraba de un lado a otro como si buscara a alguien.

- Bien, dame un beso antes de que alguien nos vea – dijo sonrojado pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonreí torcidamente mientras llevaba mis manos hasta sus sonrojadas mejillas y lo acercaba lentamente a mí, estábamos tan cerca hasta que…

- ¡Soul-kun, mi amor! ~ - la voz de una chica nos interrumpió. Cuando voltee quise que me tragara la tierra.

Simplemente no podía ser verdad…

* * *

_Ejem ewé! ¡Hola! 8D aww! mil perdones por tardar tanto con la continuación de este Fic OwO es que tenia tantas cosas que hacer, además de que la inspiración me abandono e-e, pero bueno estoy mega feliz, hoy es mi Cumpleaños y simplemente no me la puedo pasar más genial, OwO muchas gracias a todos por sus felicitaciones x3! Bueno dejando ese tema de lado ewe ¿Qué les parece el capítulo? ¿Hero se quedara a dormir con Mark? ¿Quién es la misteriosa chica? ¿Kid podrá tener su cita con Chrona? Todo esto y más lo sabrán si me dejan review xDDD! Haha xD Y para despedirme –les da un pedazo de pastel de chocolate a los lectores/as- L: xD Oh si, pues cómo ando feliz, les dejo una imagen de Soul y Mark en perfil :3 solo que no me hago responsable si terminan traumados ejem... ahora si, Cuídense y Suerte en todo ;D!_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_

_Bazzingaa 8D~_

* * *

_Review *-*!_


	11. Love Is War!

_**Disclaimer: **__Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen le pertenecen a Okubo-san, por otro lado, la historia es completamente mía :3. _

* * *

_**Love Is A Simple Thing.**_

_**Capítulo 10. Love is war!**_

_**Soul POV.**_

_Sonreí torcidamente mientras llevaba mis manos hasta sus sonrojadas mejillas y lo acercaba lentamente a mí, estábamos tan cerca hasta que…_

_- ¡Soul-kun, mi amor! ~ - la voz de una chica nos interrumpió. Cuando voltee quise que me tragara la tierra._

_Simplemente no podía ser verdad…_

En pocos segundos una chica pelirroja, con grandes pechos y de ojos violetas se me lanzó encima haciendo que cayera al suelo con ella encima.

-Soul-kun, no sabes cuanto te eh extrañado, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada cuando te fuiste? No es nada cool abandonar a tu novia – chillaba la pelirroja, mientras yo trataba de quitármela de encima.

- ¡Quítate de encima cosa fea! – Le regañaba a la chica, ella infló las mejillas.

- No soy una cosa fea, ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de mi nombre Soul-kun? – La pelirroja nuevamente comenzó a chillar.

- ¿Novia? – Preguntó Mark mientras me miraba fijamente y ladeaba un poco su cabeza - ¿Tenias novia Soul?

Pero antes de que yo pudiera responderle algo, la pelirroja se levantó rápidamente y se puso frente a Mark, por su mirada supuse que se estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Kyaaaaaaaaa~ - La chica se abalanzó sobre Mark para abrazarlo y restregarlo contra sus pechos - ¡Pero que lindo eres! ¡Eres tan kawaii! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Quién eres? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿De dónde eres?

Mark rio nervioso, mientras yo me levantaba del suelo y ella seguía restregándolo contra sus pechos.

-Me llamo Mark Albarn, soy amigo de Soul, no, no tengo novia, tengo 15 años y soy de Japón. –Contestó mientras hacia el intento de separarse de la pelirroja – ¿Y tú quien eres?

Separó rápidamente a Mark de su pecho y lo miró fijamente.

- Yo soy, Martha Manson, la novia de Soul – Los ojos de Mark se abrieron por completo para después mirarme sorprendido.

Mark estaba a punto de hablar pero apenas abrió la boca un grito nos interrumpió.

- Señorita Manson, ¿Dónde está? – era la voz de una señor.

Martha pareció asustarse en cuanto escuchó aquella voz.

- Tengo que irme, Soul, si preguntan por mi, tú no me has visto – y dicho esto, ella salió corriendo.

Reí nerviosamente mientras la observaba alejarse, pero pronto sentí la mirada asesina de Mark sobre mí, volteé lentamente y tragué saliva sonoramente. Él estaba cruzado de brazos y mirándome fijamente.

- Etto… yo… puedo explicarlo, lo juro – dije asustado.

- Comienza a explicarme entonces – dijo seriamente.

- Martha es una amiga de Londres, sus padres y los míos se conocen de prácticamente toda la vida, pero ella se enamoró de una forma un poco insana de mí – dije mientras lo miraba fijamente – Así que cuando éramos pequeños ella me amenazaba con un cuchillo para que yo dijera que cuando ambos fuéramos grandes nos casaríamos.

Mark bajó sus brazos y suspiró cansadamente.

- Ok, te creo Soul – dijo algo desanimado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte mientras ladeaba un poco mi cabeza.

- No nada, es sólo que ella es una linda chica – sonrió tristemente.

Suspiré y sonreí torcidamente.

- Sí tienes razón ella es linda – Mark me miró un poco desilusionado – Pero sabes que te amo a ti.

Sonreímos al mismo tiempo y me acerqué hasta él, sólo para unir nuestros labios en un beso.

- Yo también te amo – murmuró completamente sonrojado – mejor vamos a buscar a Azusa-sensei.

- Está bien, vamos – Metí mis manos dentro de las bolsas de mi pantalón, mientras caminábamos hacia la Death Room.

Cuando llegamos ahí buscamos a Azusa-sensei, nos dijo que como ya habíamos terminado podíamos irnos a casa, Mark y yo asentimos y suspiramos al mismo tiempo. Al menos podríamos descansar y tener un momento a solas en el departamento.

Pero antes de ir al departamento pasamos por la biblioteca para avisarles a los chicos que podríamos irnos, pero cuando llegamos la bibliotecaria nos dijo que ella los había sacado por estar haciendo escándalo y golpeándose como animales.

A Mark y a mí nos bajó una gotita estilo anime por la cabeza.

Volvimos a suspirar y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestro departamento.

* * *

- ¿Dónde crees que estén los chicos? – preguntó Mark mientras me miraba fijamente.

- No sé probablemente anden golpeándose por ahí – respondí sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- Espero que Ragnarok le deje tener su cita a Kid con Chrona.

- Conociendo a Ragnarok, si lo dejará – dije mientras llevaba mis manos detrás de mi cabeza. Le sonreí a Mark y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Ahora tendría que mantenerme alejado de Martha y dejarle en claro que sólo la quiero como una amiga y nada más. Salí de mis pensamientos en cuanto escuché a Mark llamándome.

- Nee Soul, ¿Tienes la llave del departamento? – me preguntó.

- No – dije mirándolo - ¿qué no la tienes tú?

Mark me miró sorprendido.

- No.

- ¡Pero si tú las tomaste en la mañana! – dije preocupado.

- ¡No es verdad! – Se defendió – ¡Yo pensé que tú las habías tomado!

- ¡Claro que no! Yo no tomé las llaves, tú si.

- Mentira – Mark se quedó callado por unos momentos y luego me volteó a ver con una sonrisa un tanto extraña – Ah, es verdad, yo las tomé.

- ¿Y dónde las dejaste? – Pregunté.

- Jeje… No recuerdo.

- ¿Qué? - ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan inteligente tenga tan mala memoria?

Estaba a punto de reclamarle hasta que pudimos escuchar unas grandes carcajadas que provenían de nuestro departamento. Mark y yo nos miramos sorprendidos para después acercarnos un poco a la puerta.

- _I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world, life in plastic, it´s fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, that is your creation._ – Desde dentro del departamento se podía escuchar _Barbie Girl_ pero muy desafinada.

Ambos abrimos la puerta al mismo tiempo sólo para encontrarnos a Ragnarok y a Hero viendo el video de Kid y Black Star cantando Barbie Girl. Los dos chicos estaban a las grandes carcajadas mientras que Kid y Black Star estaban completamente sonrojados.

- ¡Quieren callarse de una vez! – Grito Kid enojado – No fue para tanto.

- Pero es que… es que… que gay – dijo Ragnarok muriendo por la falta de oxigeno. Mientras que Hero soltaba otra carcajada.

- Basta humanos, no deben burlarse de su gran dios Black Star o mi maldición les caerá – creo que no hace falta decir quien dijo eso.

- ¿Cual? – Preguntó Hero – ¿la de _Barbie Girl_?

Y en pocos segundos ambos chicos se soltaron a las risas.

A Mark y a mí nos salió una gotita de sudor en la cabeza. Carraspeé un poco llamando así la atención de los chicos.

Los chicos dejaron de reír y voltearon a vernos, Hero se levanto rápidamente de su lugar y tomó de la mano a Mark. Y como se han de imaginar, no pude evitar sentirme celoso. Sé que le dije a Mark que me iba a controlar, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Es _culpa_ de Hero_. _

_Estúpido Hero. _

- Hey Mark tienes que ver a Kid y Black Star cantando _Barbie Girl_, es genial – Mark rió nervioso.

- Es verdad el video es genial, se ven realmente gays cantado eso – Ragnarok volvió a soltar carcajadas que resonaban por todo el departamento.

- Oigan, ¿Cómo rayos entraron a nuestro departamento? – pregunté.

- Es verdad, ¿Cómo entraron? – preguntó también Mark.

- ¿Qué no es obvio débil mortal? Un 'GRAN' dios como yo, puede entrar en donde quiera – gritó Black Star, obviamente lo ignoramos completamente.

- Por Kid – Dijo Ragnarok secándose las lágrimas – Él tiene las llaves de todos los departamentos.

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó Mark.

- Si, de todos y cada uno de los simétricos departamentos – dijo Kid orgulloso.

- ¡Que bien! Entonces, ¿Podrías darnos una copia de la llave de este departamento? – Pregunté.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntaron Kid, Black Star, Hero y Ragnarok al mismo tiempo, que chismosos.

Suspiré, mientras Mark reía nervioso.

- Porque Mark perdió las llaves del departamento – dije.

- ¡OYE! No las perdí, es sólo que no recuerdo dónde las deje – dijo mientras una gotita salía de su cabeza.

- Es igual. Las perdiste.

- ¡Que no las perdí!

- ¡Que si!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que si!

- ¡Que no!

Nosotros seguíamos peleando mientras los chicos nos observaban con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

- Claro que les daré una copia, pero ya dejen de pelear – murmuró Kid.

- ¡Bien! – dijimos Mark y yo felices y al unisonó.

- Por cierto, ¿Quién ganó la pelea? – preguntó Mark.

- Nadie – dijo Hero riendo. – La bibliotecaria nos sacó antes de que pudiéramos ver al ganador.

- ¿Entonces nadie ganó? – pregunté.

- No, nadie, lo que significa que podré tener mi cita con Chrona – Ragnarok se le quedó mirando fijamente a Kid quien tragó saliva nervioso. - ¿Por qué podré tener mi cita con Chrona verdad Ragnarok?

- Sí, pero pobre de ti donde le llegues a hacer algo malo a Chrona – lo amenazó Ragnarok.

- E…está bien, prometo no hacerle nada malo a Chrona – dijo Kid con miedo.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – Exclamó Black Star entusiasmado – Porque mejor no salimos todos juntos.

- Buena idea _Barbie_, así podré estar cerca por si _Ken_ le quiere hacer algo malo a Chrona.

- Hey Ragnarok, creí que Kid era Barbie – dije.

- ¡Que no somos _Barbie_ y _Ken_! – Gritaron los chicos al unisonó pero los ignoramos.

- ¡Sí! Pero al final Hero y yo decidimos que mejor Black Star es _Barbie_, ¿verdad Hero? – Pero Hero no contestó, cuando volteamos vimos como Hero abrazaba a Mark. Obviamente me puse celoso.

- ¡Hey suéltalo! – le grite y me acerqué lo suficiente para separarlos.

- Hay Soulcito, no te pongas tan celoso – se burló Hero.

Chasqueé la lengua molesto.

- Ya Soul tranquilo, no pasa nada – dijo Mark con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca.

Lo miré seriamente pero después sonreí y estaba apunto de abrazarlo cuando la puerta del departamento se vino abajo.

- Soul-kun mi amor, ya volví ~ - Martha entró gritando y nuevamente me abrazó haciendo que volviéramos a caer al suelo.

- Martha quítate… - no puede continuar hablando porque sentí como unos labios se estampaban contra los míos. Cuando reaccione me di cuenta que Martha me estaba besando, traté de quitármela de encima pero no podía. Volteé a ver a los chicos para pedirles ayuda pero ellos me miraban sorprendidos, sobre todo Mark.

Como pude separé a Martha de mí y la miré enojado.

- No me mires así Soul-kun – dijo chillando.

- ¡No me beses! – le grité.

- ¿Por qué no?, ¿es qué acaso no puedo besar a mi novio?

- ¿NOVIOS? – preguntaron los chicos sorprendidos, Mark sólo veía a la chica con ganas de matarla. Infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Siii! – Dijo emocionada mientras se levantaba del suelo – Yo soy la novia de Soul, ustedes deben de ser sus amigos ¿No? Bueno es un gusto conocerlos. Me llamo Martha Manson.

- ¡¿La novia de Soul? – preguntaron los chicos alarmados y mirándome fijamente – Pero ¿y Mark?

- Esto es un mal entendido, luego les explico todo – dije nervioso mientras me levantaba del suelo. – Mark ya lo sabe, ¿verdad Mark?

- Ajá, si – fue lo que respondió.

- Uiiiii, eso me huele a celos~ - Canturreó Hero con voz burlona.

* * *

_**Maka POV.**_

- Uiiiii, eso me huele a celos~ - Canturreó Hero con voz burlona.

Volteé a ver a Hero con ganas de asesinarlo.

- ¿Celos? – preguntó la 'novia' de Soul. - ¿Por qué tendrías celos?

Hubo silencio un tanto incomodo en la habitación, Soul estaba sonrojado a más no poder y yo seguía _celosa_. Sí aunque me cueste admitirlo estaba celosa de esa tipeja.

- Ohhhh, ya entendí - La chica se acercó hasta mí y me sonrió dulcemente. – No te preocupes Mark-kun, Soul seguirá siendo tu amigo, no estés celoso, no te lo quitaré.

Martha se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Soul, el cual sólo quería separarse de ella. Entre Hero y Ragnarok me agarraron para que no me le fuera encima a la chica y le tirara todos los dientes.

- Yo la mato – murmuré mientras trataba de zafarme del agarre de Ragnarok y Hero.

-No Mark, déjala – murmuró Ragnarok tomándome más fuerte de la cintura.

- Deja de ser una salvaje Maka – susurró Hero en mi oreja.

- No quiero, anden suéltenme.

- ¡NO! – dijeron ambos chicos al unisonó.

- Ragnarok, mejor llévatela antes de que corra sangre en este departamento y tengamos que sacar a Maka de la cárcel por asesinato en primer grado _(N/A: WTH? xD) _– murmuró Hero.

- Sí – Ragnarok me cargó como costal de papas y me sacó rápidamente del departamento.

Pero antes de salir vi como Soul nos miraba fijamente y cambiaba su expresión por una de molestia.

- ¡Bájame! ¡Que me bajes Ragnarok, joder! – le exigía molesta.

- No hasta que te controles Maka – dijo mientras seguía caminado hasta alejarnos lo suficiente del Shibusen.

Suspiré un par de veces hasta que me calmé.

- Ya me calmé – murmuré molesta y de brazos cruzados.

Ragnarok suspiró y lentamente me dejó en el suelo.

- Eres toda una bomba de tiempo Maka – Ragnarok rió – Jamás pensé verte así de celosa.

- Cállate – murmuré de brazos cruzados, sonrojada y con las mejillas infladas.

- Jaja, vale me callo.

Estuvimos sentados en el pasto durante un par de minutos, Ragnarok logró calmarme y después nos pusimos a platicar, hasta que vimos como los chicos se acercaban hasta nosotros. Ragnarok y yo nos levantamos de nuestros lugares y nos acercamos hasta ellos.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Soul con sinceridad – Yo no quería.

Suspiré.

- Está bien – dije con una sonrisa – Sé que no fue tu culpa.

Ambos sonreímos al mismo tiempo y estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando escuchamos a los chicos fingiendo una tos.

- Aun estamos aquí – murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

- Lo sabemos – murmuramos juntos sin quitarnos la vista de encima y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Por cierto Soul, que chica tan loca – Dijo Black Star mirando fijamente a Soul.

- ¡Lo sé! – Dijo con miedo – En Londres no podía quitármela de encima ni un minuto.

Los chicos seguían platicando mientras que Ragnarok y Hero se acercaron a mí.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – preguntó Hero.

Asentí.

- Ragnarok me ayudó – dije con una sonrisa y volteado a ver a Ragnarok – Gracias Ragnarok.

- ¿Ya escuchaste Mark? - dijo Black Star mientras se acercaba a nosotros - Tienes competencia. nyajajajaja.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar pero entonces sentí como alguien me empujaba hacia al frente, cerré los ojos fuertemente y comencé a sentir como iba cayendo al suelo, me preparé para el golpe, pero en lugar de eso sentí como caía sobre algo suave y unos labios se estampaban contra los míos.

Abrí los ojos sólo para encontrarme frente a frente con Ragnarok. Nos separamos rápidamente y me levante como alma que lleva el diablo.

- L- lo si-siento no sé que paso – me disculpe haciendo una reverencia y con mis mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas.

- N-no fue mi culpa, s-si yo no hu-hubiese estado ahí, no hu-hubiera pasado esto.

Soul nos miraba sorprendido y con la boca abierta.

- Black Star... – Murmuró – ¡Eres hombre muerto!

Y dicho esto salió corriendo tras Black Star, el cual comenzó a gritar que nadie lo podía matar por ser un gran dios y esas cosas tan raras que siempre dice Black Star.

Bueno… creo que después de todo, el día no estuvo tan mal…

* * *

_8D! Oh sí, ya volví humanos(?) ok no xD ewé pues –pone carita kawaii- sé que me retrasé mucho en este capitulo demo e_é tenia cosas que hacer –se hace la importante(?)- ok no xD Bueno como me fui durante mucho tiempo Dx le dejo un avance del próximo capitulo._

* * *

_**Love Is A Simple Thing.**_

_**Capítulo 11. No les diré el titulo 8D xD**_

_**Maka POV.**_

_Las risas de Black Star y Kid se escuchaban por todo el bar, ambos estaban completamente ebrios y murmurando una sarta de cosas estúpidas sin sentido alguno. Pero después de un tiempo dejamos de escucharlos reír. _

_Lo cual no nos importó porque, __Ragnarok, Soul, Hero, Liz, Patty, Chrona, Tsubaki y yo nos reíamos sin parar después de haberlos escuchado cantar Barbie Girl en el Karaoke. _

_Hasta que una canción conocida comenzó a sonar en el bar, sobre el escenario aparecieron Kid y Black Star, vestidos de una manera muy colorida y detrás de ellos salieron varios hombres más vestidos como una mala copia de Lady GaGa._

_Todos dejamos de reír por unos instantes, pero después dejar escapar una gran carcajada de nuestras bocas._

_- ¡Esto es mejor que Barbie Girl! – grito Hero mientras sacaba la cámara y comenzaba a grabar a los chicos._

_Sin duda alguna, la mejor noche de mi vida fue esa…_

* * *

_Jojo, hasta ahí :Z quieren sabes que más pasará? *O* fácil dejen un review y yo les traeré la conti :Z a qué no adivinan que canción es la que suena en el bar 8D xD Si alguien lo adivina le doy imagenes de "Mark" 8D ok ya xD Bueno me voy a conseguir dinero para ir al concierto de Lady GaGa(?) ;O; xD_

_Pd: No, no es una canción de Lady GaGa 8D xD!_

_Pd 2: Si Mark se besó con Ragnarok 8D!_

_Pd 3: No, no paso el video de Black Star y Kid cantando Barbie Girl(?) xD_

_Pd 4: Gracias por los reviews ;w;_

_Pd 5: Saludos humanos(?) 8D! xD_

_**M**__aka __**K**__agamine ~_

_Bazzinga. 8D_

_.__**L**__.O.V.E.G.A.M.__**E**__._

* * *

_Review? *-*!_


	12. ¿Single Ladies?

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo.**

_**Las canciones Barbie Girl y Single Ladies pertenecen a Aqua y a Beyoncé respectivamente. **_

_¡Disfruten el nuevo capítulo! ~ _

* * *

_**Love Is A Simple Thing.**_

_**Capítulo 11. ¿Single Ladies?**_

_**Mark (Maka) POV.**_

Suspiré mientras me miraba fijamente en el espejo del baño. Ya han sido 5 meses desde que ingresé al Shibusen fingiendo ser un hombre. La verdad no es nada difícil. Lo difícil es ocultárselo a mi novio y a parte de mis amigos.

Volví a suspirar mientras terminaba de abrocharme los botones de la camiseta blanca. Hasta que el sonido de la puerta me sacó por completo de mis pensamientos.

- Mark, date prisa, sino llegaremos tarde y Stein nos diseccionara – dijo Soul desde el otro lado con miedo.

- Etto… en un segundo salgo – grité.

- Ok – escuché a Soul suspirar y sus pasos alejándose del baño.

Volví a suspirar y a mirarme en el espejo, peiné un poco mi cabello y fue que me di cuenta que me hacia falta un corte de cabello. Éste había comenzado a crecer. Aun recuerdo la vez que papá y Hero me obligaron a cortarme el cabello.

* * *

_Flashback._

_- ¡Anda Maka! Pronto parecerás un hombre – dijo Hero burlonamente. Lo miré molesta y con ganas de darle una patada en un lugar innombrable._

_Papá suspiró. _

_Apenas ayer había mandando mi solicitud de escuela al Shibusen y para mi mala suerte me habían aceptado, como un chico. Debería estar en esa escuela en una semana por el nuevo inicio de clases._

_- Aun no puedo creer que esto sea real – murmuró._

_- ¿Y tú crees que yo si? – pregunté sarcásticamente._

_- No es tan malo – volvió a hablar Hero – Sólo serán 8 meses, se pasaran rápido Maka, Spirit-San._

_- ¿Por qué no mejor olvidamos la apuesta? – dije tratando de convencerlo poniendo mi mejor carita de perrito a medio morir._

_- Olvídalo. _

_- Vete al diablo – murmuré._

_- Allá nos veremos – Hero me guiño un ojo. Lo que hizo que me enojara más si eso era posible._

_Papá volvió a suspirar._

_- ¿Pasa algo malo papá? – le pregunté._

_Papá negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que dejaba a Blair en el suelo- Ya que la tenia sobre sus piernas durmiendo- y se levantaba del sofá. _

_- Vamos Maka – murmuró._

_- ¿A dónde? – pregunté extrañada._

_- Pues al centro comercial a comprar las cosas que usarás de ahora en adelante._

_- ¿Qué clase de cosas? – volví a preguntar._

_- No seas tonta Maka – Habló Hero – Pues cosas de hombres. Cómo camisetas, pantalones, bóxers._

_- ¡¿Qué? – Grité sorprendida y también algo sonrojada, papá y Hero me miraron raro – ¡No pienso usar ropa interior masculina!_

_- Maka, ¿No crees que seria un poco raro que cuando estuvieras en la escuela en lugar de lavar bóxers, lavaras pues eso que usan ustedes las mujeres? – preguntó Hero._

_- ¡Me vale un jodido cacahuate! – Grité histérica – Además se llaman bragas no "cosas que usamos las mujeres"_

_- Hero tiene razón hija, es necesario que uses bóxers – habló papá._

_- Pero, pero ¡NO! – dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos e inflaba las mejillas. – Yo de aquí no me muevo. _

_- Será por la fuerza entonces – murmuraron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo._

_- ¿Eh? – fue lo único que alcancé a articular, ya que papá me había cargado como costal de papas sacándome así de casa, hasta llegar al centro comercial._

_Al llegar ahí ambos me obligaron a entrar a tiendas donde sólo vendían cosas para caballeros. Entre camisetas, pantalones, calcetines, corbatas y bóxers. No podía evitar sonrojarme cada vez que entrabamos a una tienda y los hombres se me quedaban mirando raro. Realmente odio a Hero y su estúpida apuesta._

_Estuvimos viendo tiendas durante un rato, hasta que para mi mala suerte pasamos por el salón de belleza. Oh mala idea. Hero volteó a vernos a papá y a mí con una sonrisa un tanto extraña en su rostro._

_- ¿Qué? – preguntamos papá y yo al unisonó._

_- Pues ya que estamos por aquí, ¿Por qué no aprovechas para cortarte el cabello Maka? – preguntó._

_- ¡No! No pienso cortarme el cabello. _

_- ¡Maka con el cabello largo pareces una mujer!_

_- Oh pues te dejaré algo en claro Hero, ¡SOY UNA MUJER! _

_- ¡Pero que declaración! – Dijo Hero hablando como la "señorita Laura" __**(1)**__ – ¡Maka es una mujer!_

_Le di una patada a Hero en aquel lugar innombrable y lo dejé en el suelo retorciéndose como gusano._

_- Anda Maka tienes que hacerlo – dijo papá._

_- Pero papá no quiero cortarme el cabello, me gusta tenerlo largo como mamá – dije mientras bajaba la mirada triste, me gustaba mi cabello porque según mi papá a mamá le gustaba tenerlo así._

_- Lo siento hija, pero tienes que hacerlo – dijo papá serio._

_- ¡NO! – Y nuevamente me volvió a cargar hasta meterme en el salón de belleza, ahí me tuvieron que amarrar a una silla para que evitara escapar y poder cortar mi cabello. Hasta que lo lograron cortar entre gritos, insultos, lágrimas de cocodrilo **(2)** y mordidas._

_Juro que cuando todo esto acabe, mataré a Hero o al menos me encargaré de dejarlo sin hijos._

_Fin Flashback._

* * *

Soul y yo nos encontrábamos caminando por uno de los grandes pasillos del Shibusen. En el camino nos encontramos con Ragnarok y Hero quienes estaban riéndose de Black Star y Kid. Al parecer todavía tenían presente el trauma de verlos cantar _Barbie Girl_.

Suspiré al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

- Pobres Kid y Black Star – murmuró Soul con una gotita bajando por sus cabeza estilo anime.

- Lo sé – murmuré de la misma forma.

- ¡Hey! ¡Mark! ¡Soul! – nos llamó Ragnarok.

Nos fuimos acercando lentamente hasta que llegamos donde estaban.

- ¿Qué hay? – dijo Soul con su forma "cool"

- Estamos planeando una salida con las chicas a un bar que abrieron recientemente, según nos dijo Liz – Dijo Kid. - ¿Quieren venir?

- Claro, cuenta conmigo – dijo Soul entusiasmado.

Yo lo dudé.

La verdad, no tenia muchas ganas de ir, además de que nunca eh ido a un bar.

- ¿Y tú vienes Mark? – preguntó Ragnarok con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No sé, tengo cosas que hacer – murmuré mientras desviaba la mirada.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas? – preguntaron todos al unisonó.

- Pues… tengo que estudiar para el examen de Stein – mentí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Los chicos me miraron durante un rato.

– Eso lo puedes hacer cualquier otro día, además dijiste que me ayudarías a estudiar Mark – volvió a hablar Ragnarok.

- Y a mí también - dijo Soul.

Los miré un rato y volví a desviar la mirada.

- Está bien – dije resignada - Pero somos menor de edad, ¿Cómo haremos para entrar al bar?

- Tú no te preocupes por eso, Liz arregla esas cosas - dijo Kid como si no le importara.

- Está… bien – dije no muy convencida. - ¿Cuándo iremos?

- ¡Hoy! – Respondió Hero con entusiasmo - Ya que es viernes.

- Entonces nos vemos a las 8:00 pm en la salida del Shibusen - Dijo Black Star.

Todos asentimos y nos despedimos después de un rato. Soul y yo caminábamos hacia, nuestra clase numero 6 que era la de Stein-sensei, lo que significaba un horrenda hora de "aprender" a diseccionar a un pobre e indefenso animal.

– No tengo ni ganas de ir a clase de Stein – Habló Soul mientras ponía cara de asco.

– Yo menos – respondí.

– ¿Qué clase de animal crees que diseccionara hoy? – preguntó.

– Alguno en peligro de extinción, eso es seguro – dije.

– Te apuesto que hoy será un panda.

– Y te apuesto que no tardaran en meterlo a la cárcel o en lincharlo por diseccionar esos animales – dije y después suspiré cansada.

— Bueno en eso estamos de acuerdo.

Estuvimos hablando un rato de cosas sin sentido hasta que llegamos a la clase de Stein-sensei. Y tal como lo dije, la clase fue horrenda, llena de sangre y obvio no falto la sonrisa maniática de Stein. A la mitad de la clase estuve a punto de vomitarme, pero gracias a Kami-sama no lo hice.

Hasta que la campana sonó y todos nos levantamos rápidamente de nuestros lugares. Algunos corrieron al baño a vomitar, otros a la enfermería y nosotros nos fuimos hasta nuestro departamento.

— ¡Que asco! — dije mientras me quería vomitar.

— No sé como Stein puede ser un profesor, ¡Está loco! — Soul puso cara de asco. — No volveré a comer carne por un tiempo.

— ¡Te apoyo! — nos miramos un rato y después comenzamos a reír.

— Entonces… ¿Nos vamos al departamento ya? — preguntó.

Asentí y comenzamos a caminar hasta el departamento.

* * *

_**Soul POV.**_

Como todos los días pasamos por la reja que separa a los hombres de las mujeres y ellas no tardaron mucho en comenzar a gritarle a Mark. Y también escuché la voz de Martha, por si no lo había mencionado, Martha se quedó a estudiar en el Shibusen, para mi mala suerte.

Pasamos rápidamente por ahí y nos dirigimos a nuestro departamento, al llegar Mark preparó la cena, ensalada. Ninguno de los dos quería comer carne. Después de cenar, ambos nos cambiamos de ropa y salimos sólo para ir con los chicos.

Cuando llegamos los chicos ya estaban ahí junto con, Liz, Patty, Chrona y Tsubaki.

— ¡Soul, Mark! Llegan justo a tiempo — dijo Kid con corazoncitos en los ojos.

— Sí bueno, ¿nos vamos? — pregunté y los chicos asintieron felices.

En el camino todos íbamos felices de la vida, hace tanto tiempo que quería salir a divertirme y a pasar un rato cool con mis amigos y Mark. Sonreí torcidamente al mismo tiempo que tomaba a Mark de la mano, él volteó a verme sorprendido y sonrojado, pero después sonrió.

Al llegar al Bar, Liz habló con el gorila que vigilaba la entrada, el cual sonrió cuando la vio y nos dejo entrar al instante. Todos miramos fijamente a Liz, ella se encogió de hombros.

— Tengo contactos — murmuró mientras se paraba frente a la puerta del bar, se notaba nerviosa — Etto… chicos tengo algo que decirles.

— ¿Qué? — preguntamos al unisonó.

— Este no es un bar normal — murmuró.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Tsubaki.

Liz guardó silencio.

— ¡LIZ! — La llamó Kid — ¿Cómo que no es un bar normal?

— Es un bar… gay — balbuceó.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Ragnarok mientras que Hero reía.

— Pensé que seria lo mejor para Soul y Mark, así estarán en su ambiente — Liz volteó a vernos.

— ¡OYE! — La regañamos Mark y yo al unisonó y sonrojados.

Todos guardamos silencio por unos minutos.

— Pues, ya que estamos aquí hay que aprovechar — dijo Ragnarok con una sonrisa —Es como si estuviésemos en un bar normal.

— ¡Exacto! — Lo apoyó Liz.

— Ok — dijimos todos con desconfianza.

Al entrar el bar estaba lleno de hombres, algunos estaban vestidos como mujeres o eran mujeres. Bueno el punto es que comenzaba a sentirme raro. Estar en un bar gay no era precisamente lo que esperaba para una noche de diversión pero al menos estaba con los chicos y Mark.

Al poco rato Black Star, Kid y Patty comenzaron a beber cerveza por montones. Tsubaki le rogaba a Black Star para que dejara de beber pero éste hacia caso omiso a las suplicas de la pobre Tsubaki. Liz estaba cuidando de Patty para que no se emborrachara demás y Chrona, pues estaba en una esquina murmurando no se cuanta cosa.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! — Nos llamó Liz entusiasmada — ¿Por qué no vamos al karaoke?

— No se cantar — dijo Mark.

— No seas aburrido Mark, sólo sigue la letra de la canción — Al cabo de unos minutos Liz convenció a Mark.

— Está bien — Dijo Mark derrotado.

Caminamos hasta la zona del karaoke y al pasar por ahí, unos chicos le lanzaron cientos de piropos a Ragnarok, él sólo se sonrojaba y pasaba de largo. Todos comenzamos a reír haciendo que él se volviera a sonrojar.

— ¿Quién va primero? — Gritó Patty, me sorprendió el ver que no estaba ebria como Kid o Black Star.

— ¡Yo! — dijo Ragnarok entusiasmado

— Ol…olvídalo… de…débil hu…humano ¡hip! Yo seré el primero — balbuceó Black Star totalmente ebrio.

— Está bien — dijo Liz — ¿Cuál quieres cantar?

Black Star se lo pensó.

— ¡Hey Liz tengo una idea! — Habló Hero burlonamente — Hay que ponerlo a cantar Barbie Girl junto con Kid.

A Liz le brillaron los ojos.

— ¡Sii! Buena idea Hero ¿Dónde está Kid? — preguntó.

Volteamos sólo para encontrarnos a Kid, diciéndole cosas al oído a Chrona, ella sólo se sonrojaba.

— ¡Hey, aléjate de mi hermana! — Lo regaño Ragnarok al mismo tiempo que jalaba a Kid hacia los micrófonos del karaoke.

— ¿Y… cu-cual cantaremos ¡hip! — preguntó Kid completamente ebrios.

— Una que se saben a la perfección — Canturreó Hero con voz burlona.

— Vale ~ — dijeron Kid y Black Star al unisonó.

Cuando la tonada de la canción comenzó a sonar ambos chicos sonrieron y comenzaron a cantar.

— _Hi Barbie_ — Comenzó Black Star.

— _¡Hi Ken~!_ — Le siguió Kid.

— _Do you wanna go for a ride?_

— _Sure Ken~!_

— _Jump in_. — Estaba claro que para ese entonces, nosotros nos estábamos muriendo se risa, ya que los chicos imitaban las voces de los cantantes verdaderos a la perfección.

_I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it´s fantastic._

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

_Imagination, that is your creation._

Come on Barbie, let´s go party!

Juro que en esos momentos quería morir de risa, el simple hecho de verlos y escucharlos cantando esa canción era algo que nunca imaginé en la vida.

_I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,_

_Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your darling._

_You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing,_

_Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky._

_You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m your God"__** (2)**_

Todos los hombres que estaban comenzaron a chiflarles a Kid y Black Star mientras nosotros nos moríamos de risa a más no poder. Hero los estaba grabando con la videocámara mientras intentaba contenerse las carcajadas.

* * *

_**Mark (Maka POV)**_

Sentí como mis pulmones comenzaban a exigirme oxigeno, pero aun así no podía parar de reír. Ver el video era una cosa, pero verlos en vivo y a todo color era otra. Volteé a ver a Soul, él no estaba en mejor situación que yo, ya que también estaba casi muriendo por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Luego de que terminaron la canción los chicos bajaron y nos miraron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Nosotros no podíamos ni verlos a la cara sin que una carcajada escapara de nuestras bocas.

Poco después comenzaron a decir cosas sin sentido y también estallaron en carcajadas.

Las risas de Black Star y Kid se escuchaban por todo el bar, ambos estaban completamente ebrios y murmurando una sarta de cosas estúpidas sin sentido alguno. Pero después de un tiempo dejamos de escucharlos reír.

Lo cual no nos importó porque, Ragnarok, Soul, Hero, Liz, Patty, Chrona, Tsubaki y yo nos reíamos sin parar después de haberlos escuchado cantar Barbie Girl en el Karaoke.

Hasta que una canción conocida comenzó a sonar en el bar, sobre el escenario aparecieron Kid y Black Star, vestidos de una manera muy colorida y detrás de ellos salieron varios hombres más vestidos como una mala copia de _Lady GaGa_.

_All the single ladies. Now put your hands up. ~_

Todos dejamos de reír por unos instantes, para después dejar escapar una gran carcajada de nuestras bocas.

- ¡Esto es mejor que Barbie Girl! – gritó Hero mientras sacaba la cámara y comenzaba a grabar a los chicos.

Sin duda alguna, la mejor noche de mi vida fue esa.

Y mientras nosotros nos reíamos, los hombres que estaban en el público comenzaron a lanzarles piropos a los chicos, los cuales sólo sonreían y comenzaban a bailar _Single Ladies_.

— ¡Sorprendente! — Exclamó Ragnarok.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Chrona tratando de respirar.

— Se saben los pasos de…de _Single Ladies_ — Dijo para después soltar una carcajada.

— ¡No! — Exclamé — lo sor… sorprendente es que sepan mover las caderas como _Beyoncé._

— ¡No! — Esta vez habló Liz — Lo sorprendente es ver lo bien que se mueven usando… taco…tacones.

Todos volvimos a estallar en carcajadas.

— No, no, no, no — Dijo Soul — Lo sorprendente será verlos llegar con las piernas abiertas al suelo como _Beyoncé_. _**(4)**_

Todos estuvimos atentos hasta que llegó esa parte.

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it. ~_

Y sorprendentemente lo lograron. Todos guardamos silencio y después volvimos a carcajearnos mientras los hombres comenzaban a silbarles a los chicos.

— ¡Con todo y movimiento de caderas! — Exclamó Ragnarok divertido.

— Olviden _Barbie Girl_ — Dijo Hero cuando había recuperado algo de oxigeno — Lo de ahora será _Single Ladies_.

Y Hero comenzó a carcajearse nuevamente.

Soul se acercó hasta donde estaba parada y me abrazó. Dejé de reírme y me sonrojé por completo.

— Te amo — murmuró para después juntar nuestros labios en un tierno beso que le correspondí al instante.

Sí.

Definitivamente aquella había sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

* * *

**Nota:** Lo subrayado en la canción Barbie Girl, lo canta Kid.

**1**: Maka se refiere a una señora que tiene un programa llamado "Laura de Todos" (Ok, ese programa lo veo sólo por escuchar como grita esa señora e.e xD)

**2: **Las lágrimas de cocodrilo son las fingidas xD (Sí, por ejemplo cuando quieres algo y tus papás no te lo quieren comprar entonces comienzas a llorar :DD' xD)

**3**: Originalmente la canción _dice I'm Alway's your's_ (Pero por ser Black Star no me pude resistir a cambiarle un poco xD)

**4**: En el video de Single Ladies, hay una parte donde Beyoncé hace un paso medio extraño, que termina sentada pero está abierta de piernas e.e (Va por el segundo OO: 54 creo e.e)

* * *

_Ajua! (?) _

_Ok no xD OwO Un nuevo capítulo e.e no tardé tanto como en el anterior. Uff, tengo tantas cosas que hacer últimamente que ni tiempo me da de escribir TOOT pero siempre encuentro un momento para hacerlo :3 Creo que el capítulo no me quedó tan gracioso como esperaba -w- pero bueno, di lo mejor de mí. :DD' ¿No creen que merezco un pequeño review? ;w; Bueno lectoras, lectores ;u; este fic está por llegar a su final ;O; un par de capítulos más y se acaba. Omg, todavía no me la creo ;w; x3! Bueno OwO muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen leerlos ;D ¡Trataré de traer el próximo capítulo lo antes posible! Sin más que decir, me retiro por el momento._

_PD: ¿Alguna vez, se imaginaron a Kid y Black Star bailando Single Ladies? xD_

_**M**__aka __**K**__agamine ~_

_Bazzinga. 8D_

_.__**L**__.O.V.E.G.A.M.__**E**__._

* * *

_Review? *-*!_


End file.
